X HiME
by drink'milk
Summary: When we obtain a power… Is it a gift or a curse that we have to bear for our entire life? Warning: Strong language inside. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

***background music – drums* **

**Drink'milk: OOOOKAAAYYY!! Here is the new story you've all been waiting for… **

**Readers: Who said that we wait for your story?**

**Drink'milk: (o_O)…oh. Okay… Bye then. I'll delete this new fic…**

**Readers: OKAY! OKAY! Dammit! Just let us read it first!!**

**Drink'milk: Ahaks! Enjoy this new story and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Mai-HiME is not mine!! Get it? *huhu***

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 1**

"Hah…" she panted heavily. She tilted her head to look behind her. Those men were still chasing her.

She didn't know what to do. All she knew was she trusted her both feet to take her away from those men behind her.

Tears welled in her eyes. She was through with running. She was through with escaping.

_I'm too tired with this…_

_---_

_~Flashback~_

"Viola-san… Please bring the water to table 6…"

"Yes…" she quickly put a glass of water on a tray and she walked to table 6. A group of 5 men were staring at her as she made her way to their table.

"Your water, sir…" she gracefully placed the glass of water on the table, bowing her head and she hastily walked away, but a hand suddenly grasped her left arm.

"Hey, beautiful… What's with these long-sleeves and gloves you wearing?" a smirk appeared on his ugly face.

She slowly swallowed her nervousness. "I have sensitive skin, sir… Cannot be exposed to direct sunlight…" she tried to pull her hand away, but somehow the grip was too strong. Her effort was futile.

She saw those men at the table turned to look at each other with a wicked smile.

"Oh? Sensitive skin…? But there's no sun at night, right…? Why don't you take off those gloves and your long-sleeves uniform so we can see your 'sensitive skin'…?" he grinned smugly, tugging at her sleeves. The other men laughed loudly.

"No!!" she snatched away her hand, yelling in protest.

"How dare you yelled at our boss!?" the other four men bolted upright from their seats with evident anger on their face.

"Relax… Don't worry… She's a girl… And a girl should be treated… _gently._"

She was completely off guard when that man yanked her arm, making her fell right onto his lap.

"S-sir… P-please…" she struggled to get off from that man, but his arm snaked around her waist, holding her firmly.

Other customers inside that diner didn't even dare to get involve. They just pretended to eat or doing other things so they wouldn't get into trouble with those gangsters.

He grinned widely. "If you didn't want to take off that uniform, it's fine with me…" he trailed his other hand down, sneaking under her fold of skirt.

"There's always another option under here~" his rough palm met with her bare thigh. She flinched at the contact.

Within seconds, his body shook uncontrollably, eyes bulging wide. He collapsed almost immediately on the table, no longer breathing.

"O-oi!!" his other companions were stunned.

She quickly got off the lifeless man, backing away from the table with equal shock on her face. One of the men there quickly moved to his boss, placing a finger under his nose.

"S-shit!! He's no longer breathing!!" he snatched his finger away with a terrified face.

"W-what did you do to him!?" all eyes instantly focused on her.

"I-I didn't do anything~" she backed away a few steps.

"Did you put poison in his water!?" one of his men barked angrily.

"No! I didn't put anything~" her eyes quickly noticed a shining blade behind that man.

_Run! _

She quickly pivoted her feet and she stormed out the building as fast as she could.

"Chase her!!"

---

Her legs started to worn out, and the snowy ground wasn't making her escape attempt any easier. She didn't know where her legs had taken her. The area around her was too dark. She just depended on the moon light to see the path in front of her.

_BANG!!_

She reflexively ducked her head, causing her to slip on the icy path. She fell hard on the cold, snowy ground.

"Dammit! Who could have thought she can run this fast…" a deep, hoarse voice from behind her.

She quickly turned around and she saw those four men already stood a few feet away from her, pointing out firearms at her direction.

"I don't know how you killed our boss… But you really mess with a wrong person here…" he grinned widely, taking another step closer.

She just stared at those men with unwavering eyes. _Just kill me then…_

"Ohoho… Don't look at us like that… We won't let you die that easily… Besides…" he crouched down on his feet, grinning widely.

"You're too beautiful to end your life like that… Why don't we play together first, eh?" he reached out his hand, grabbing her right arm.

"Let go of me!" she struggled to free her arm from his grip. Those men just laughed loudly.

"Come on… Just surrender yourself to us… You know you're going to be dead soon… Why don't you fill your very last moment with some pleasure from us…?" he laughed, trying to reach for her left arm.

Right before he could touch her left hand, she quickly snatched it away. She gritted her leather glove, pulling it off her hand and she instantly clutched the man's face tightly into her bare palm. _Like I'm going to let all of you do that to me!!_

"Ryo!!" his other companions yelled in panic when they saw him shook violently under her grasp.

"O-oi!! Let him go!! Dammit!!" one of them pointed a gun to her, and she slowly released her grip, letting the lifeless man collapsed on the snowy ground.

She breathed heavily, staring at the motionless body in front of her. Her crimson eyes slowly tilted up to look at the other three men before her.

"S-she's a monster!!" he shouted.

Her eyes widened instantly. _A monster… again._

"Go to hell, bitch!!" all of them pointed their firearms at her.

She quickly shut her eyes.

"My, my… That is not a nice way to treat a lady, is it?" a soft voice echoed from the darkness.

"Who's there~" they quickly shifted their gun, pointing it randomly around them.

She widened her eyes when she saw those metallic gun slowly turned into crimson, and they…_ melted?_

"WAHHH!!!" they instantly let go of the melting gun, a loud hissing sound could be heard when those guns fell on the snowy ground.

"That's why I hate men…" another voice came out from the darkness.

She quickly turned her head around when she heard rustling footsteps from behind her.

Her eyes narrowed when a few figures emerged from the darkness.

"Why don't we give these useless men some lesson?" the third voice spoke, followed by soft clinking sound of metal clashed together.

"That will be nice…"

---

"Gakutenou! What's the situation?"

"…_we got guests…"_

"How many…?"

"_Can't tell… There're some disruptions with the network…"_

"Shit! Sure they have someone who can disrupt electromagnetic field!"

"_But I barely decipher some life energy… Maybe around four people there…"_

"Heh! Give me thousand people, I don't care…"

"_Don't get too cocky, Juliet! We don't know who these people are! They might be a lot powerful than you guys!"_

"Yeah, red head! Stop boasting around… In the end, I was the one who have to save your ass…"

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Okay guys… Just shut up! We're in the middle of a mission here! Stop fighting with each other!"

"_Kagutsuchi?"_

"Yes, Gakutenou?"

"_Why don't you fly there first? We need to protect that girl!"_

"Can I go too?"

"_No, Nekogami-sama… You need to stay with the others…"_

"Mou…"

"Ahaks! Nekogami-sama can't stay around without Kagutsuchi by her side~"

"_Shut up, Hallard!! Just focus on this mission, will ya? Urgh!! I don't even get it why The Queen assigned you guys with this task!!"_

"Well… It's because we're the best in the bunch… And tell me again why you're the leader of this team anyway? The Doctor can lead us better than you!!"

"You're so right, mutt! Yeah! Why the hell you're the one who leads us, eh Gakutenou? Why not The Doctor?"

"_Shut up!! Like I chose to lead you bunch of stupid, lazy lawbreakers!!"_

"I never break a law…"

"_You too, Kagutsuchi!! Just go there quickly and protect that girl!! I don't want my paycheck get cut if we failed this mission!!"_

"Okay! Gakutenou!!" She jumped, spinning in the mid-air and she triggered an inferno around her body. The whole area brightened up from the huge combustion.

"Better catch up quick, guys!" she yelled before she thrust forward in rocketing speed, leaving a trail of orange flames along her way.

"Easy for you to say… You can fly, dammit!"

"Hahaha~"

---

She couldn't believe with what she saw. Seconds earlier, those men were still standing right in front of her. But now, two of them were burned alive, and another two were bleeding awfully to death.

"My, my… Do you think we overdo it…?" spoke the one who had fireball floating on her palm.

"I guess…" and they laughed loudly.

She slowly lifted herself up from the snowy ground, barely making any sound. _Better I go now before they notice me…_

"Where do you think you're going, my lady…?" suddenly she felt a cold, metal surface circling her right leg, locking her at place. She immediately looked down and she saw a snake-like metal coil, wrapping tightly around her ankle. She tilted her head to trail the metal coil. She saw a girl; the half side of her body was covered with snake-like skin. _W-what is that?_

"My, my… Such no manners… At least say us thank you for saving your ass just now…" the one who had a fireball in her hand, clutching her fist together and the fireball was disappeared.

"Oh…What a beautiful lady…" the third one came forward, walking in circle around her.

She froze on her spot when she saw that girl. Her skin was blue. _Real_ blue.

She was too preoccupied with watching a very unusual being in front of her when she felt a soft touch on her cheek.

"S-shit!!" the blue girl snatched her hand away with a terrified look on her face. She was gasping for air desperately, and she fell on her knees to the snowy ground.

"Hey! What happened to you!?" her other two friends immediately came forward, holding up their half-dead companion.

"W-wh-what did you do to me…? I can't move at all…" the blue girl was panting heavily, trying to lift up her body but she could barely move a muscle. She was immobilized.

"She paralyzed you? But how…?" asked the one with retractable metallic coil. The brunette haired girl just watched with equal shock on her face. _H-how come she didn't die just like the others when they touched me?_

"I-I just touched her…" the blue girl panted again.

"Touch her? Don't tell me she's also…" she widened her eyes, quickly turned her head to look at the brunette haired girl.

"Such an ungrateful girl… We saved your life and this is how you pay us!?" said one of the girls, triggering another fireball in her right hand.

She instinctively backed away a few steps when she saw that fireball.

"Why don't we just kill you, eh? It saves us a lot of time and we still got a lot of work to do…" she grinned, pulling her hand backwards with a fireball floating on her palm.

_W-what!? She wants to kill me!? _She tried to run again but her feet were glued on the ground, trembling in fear.

"DIE!!"

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the fireball approaching her in high speed. She shut her eyes tightly, covering her face with her arms.

Suddenly, she felt like she was engulfed with scorching heat, and to her surprise, it didn't burn her.

She instantly opened her eyes.

It was a huge dome of orange flame, shielding her from the fireball. The whole area immediately brightened up with orange glow.

"Phew… That was close…" a soft voice from behind her.

She quickly turned around, and she saw an orange-haired girl, spreading her arms wide, sustaining the blaze around them. Her face was concealed with a white, smiling mask and she wore a black trench coat.

"Sorry for the heat… It was an emergency way to protect you. I'll reduce the temperature a bit…heheh~" she heard muffled giggles behind that mask and that orange haired girl slowly withdrawn her arms. The flames quickly vanished, leaving a black scorch mark on the ground around them.

The area went into darkness again.

"W-what…? Who are you!?" yelled one of the girls in front of them.

The orange haired girl tilted her head slightly and she saw two girls stood a few feet away from them, and another one was lying limply on the snowy ground. _Wait… Gakutenou said there were four energy life signals… What happened to that blue girl…? _Her eyes focused at the girl who laid weakly on the ground.

"My, my… Isn't it the legendary Hell Raiser, Kagutsuchi…?" the girl triggered another fireball on her left palm.

Viola quickly turned around to look at the orange haired girl behind her. She saw that girl just stood there, slowly lifting her arms and she placed it on her waist.

"Achaa… I'm pretty famous, ne?" the orange haired girl spoke with evident mirth in her voice.

The girl with fireball slowly walked forward, rotating the flame on her palm. "Of course you are… You're the most prominent among the fire-users…" she grinned.

Kagutsuchi just snorted. "I don't think I deserve such entitlement…"

"Glad you acknowledge it, because… if I killed you now, I will get the title then…" she triggered a few more fireballs and she bombarded it to the orange haired girl.

"Stay back!" Kagutsuchi yelled at the brunette haired girl as she leaped forward, crossing her arms to create a fire-based force field around them. The fireballs were deflected, scattering all across the area, set a few trees on fire.

Viola stood there, watching in amazement. She never saw anything like this in her entire life. _A-amazing… This Kagutsuchi girl is amazing!_

Her crimson eyes quickly noticed a figure jumped above them, swaying the metal coil to their direction.

"Look out!!" she screamed. Kagutsuchi quickly tilted her head up, completely off guard with the unexpected attack. _S-shit! I forgot about this one!!_

All of sudden, a black smoke appeared right above Kagutsuchi, and a spiky haired girl emerged from the smoke with a big black sword in her hand.

_CLANG!!_

Their weapons clashed together, igniting a few sparks of fire.

The girl with metal coil thrown backwards from the force that spiky haired girl gave her.

"Nekogami-sama!!" Kagutsuchi yelled when she saw that spiky haired girl. Nekogami-sama quickly vanished into black smoke again and she reappeared right beside Kagutsuchi, lowering her black sword to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the spiky haired girl asked. She was wearing the same outfit just like Kagutsuchi and her face also hidden behind a mask.

"Yeah, thanks!" replied Kagutsuchi. The brunette haired girl behind them just watched in amazement. _Did she just emerge from that black smoke…?_

"Oi-oi… What's with this flashy entrance, Nekogami-sama…? Leave us some credit to do that too…" a soft, playful voice suddenly came from behind them.

"You guys are late… Don't blame Nekogami-sama for taking all the credit…" Kagutsuchi's voice was teasing, as she tilted her head slightly to look behind her.

Three figures appeared under the bright glow of Kagutsuchi's flames.

"Of course she is… She can teleport like that wherever she wants… How the hell we're going to beat such ability?" the one with long, navy hair spoke though her face was also hidden behind the same mask like Nekogami-sama and Kagutsuchi.

The short, charcoal haired girl who stood on her left just chuckled. "Ahaha! What to do, Duran… Kagutsuchi-san is always the first priority for Nekogami-sama… That's why she rushed up to be here for her…"

"Shut up, Hallard…" Kagutsuchi grunted softly.

"Anyway… Enough with your fire, Kagutsuchi… You almost char my beautiful skin here!" the red head who stood next to Duran groaned in annoyance.

"Eheh… Sorry, Juliet…" Kagutsuchi chuckled softly and she quickly clenched her fists together. The fire-based force field disappeared within seconds.

They slowly turned their attention to the two other girls a few feet away from them.

"What with these stupid masks…? Who are you guys anyway…? A bunch of circus performer!?" asked the snake-like girl with a smug grin on her face after she recovered from the blow Nekogami-sama gave her.

"A pot calling the kettle black… You should look at yourself before you say that to us, snake-woman… It was you who suit better with circus… Not us." the red head quickly retorted with amused tone.

"W-what!? Snake-woman!? My name is Venom, dammit!" she barked angrily.

The red head just shrugged her shoulder. "What a lame name…"

"You should put your name Anaconda, snake-woman… I think that one suit you best…" Duran exclaimed while folding her arms arrogantly. Hallard and the others already laughed.

The brunette who stood not so far from them just watched in shock. _How could they talk with these weird people like nothing happened…? Didn't they know how dangerous these people are!?_

"How dare you…" Venom hissed furiously, while her left hand slowly materialized a metallic coil.

"Oh… And you too… yeah! You!" Juliet pointed at the crimson haired girl beside the snake-like girl. She blinked her eyes in surprise when Juliet pointed a finger at her.

"You also can join the circus with your _so-called_ fireballs. You can juggle them to make some money, you know…" Juliet snorted while Duran already laughed hysterically.

"_Guys… Stop provoking them… Oh my god…"_ Gakutenou sighed loudly through the communicator but those girls were completely ignoring her.

"You two…" the crimson haired girl triggered multiple of fireballs in her hands. She was furious when those two girls made fun of her.

"Oi, Juliet… What about a challenge…?" Duran whispered to the red head. Juliet snorted and she leaned closer.

"Oh? What is that, Duran-kun…?"

"Let's bet who will beat the opponent first… I'll take that snake-woman…" Duran flipped her hair with her right hand.

"Okay… I'll take that fireball juggler then…" and they nodded.

"You three just sit back and watched." Duran tilted her head slightly to her friends behind her.

"Haha… We'll take the liberty then…" Hallard laughed.

"How dare you two piece of shit underestimate us!? You're not afraid of death!!?" Venom charged forward, swinging the metal coil to the raven haired girl.

Viola just watched Duran walked idly to Venom, clenching her fist tightly.

Her crimson eyes widened in pure shock when she saw three shining claws slowly extracted between her right knuckles. _W-what!? What is that!?_

With one swing of her right arm, she jammed the metallic coil between her claws. She yanked her arm, jerking the snake-like girl towards her and she blew the girl's face with her left fist.

Venom was thrown backwards, but since her metal coil was stuck with Duran's claws, she couldn't get any further.

Duran jerked her arm again, pulling Venom closer.

"Just wanna tell you… Death is actually my middle name… So, I don't scare of it at all…" and she punched the snake-like girl on the face again. Venom's jaw was already fractured after two hard blows from the raven haired girl and she coughed out some blood.

Duran clenched her left fist, extracting claws between the knuckles.

"_Duran… No killing!" _Gakutenou spoke through the communicator. Duran sighed heavily.

"I know…" she replied, thrusting her left claws to the coil and she shattered it into pieces. She brought her right leg up and she pivoted her body, blowing Venom's side with a reverse side kick.

The snake-like girl sprawled on the snowy ground. Venom screamed in agony, clenching her left arm which was already crushed.

The brunette haired girl watched in amazement. _Only with a simple thrust and she already shattered that snake girl's coil…?_

"Venom!!" the crimson haired girl was about to run to her companion but a certain red head blocked her way.

"Hey, hey… You still got a business with me… I won't let that mutt win the challenge…" Juliet said with an amused tone.

"Damn you…" she triggered another fireball and she shot it to the red head.

Juliet simply back-flipped, dodging the fireball away from her.

"You know that kind of child-play won't give any effect to me…" Juliet snorted as she landed on the ground.

"What about we give some excitement in this game, shall we…?" the red head spoke, and her body suddenly shifting its shape, forming into a new kind of figure.

The crimson haired girl widened her eyes when she saw the whole shifting process. Within seconds, there was no longer a red head girl with a smiling mask standing right in front of her, but…

"Bruce Lee!?" Hallard laughed hysterically, while Kagutsuchi already sighed, slapping her forehead in frustration. Nekogami-sama clapped her hands excitedly, cheering Juliet's name.

Viola also already had her jaw dropped in shock. _S-she's shape-shifting!?_

"ACHAAA!!" Bruce Lee a.k.a Juliet leaped forward, spinning her body around and she gave the stunned crimson haired girl in front of her a Bruce Lee's signature hook kick, directly on the face.

The crimson haired girl fell hard on the ground, coughing out some blood.

"Wooo…" Juliet spread her arms widely, lowering her body into fighting stance.

"Okay… Just cut that out, Juliet… You've starting to creep me out with that Bruce Lee's voice…" Duran stood behind Juliet, retracting her claws into her knuckles again.

Juliet just laughed and within seconds, she shifted into her original figure again. "It's fun, mutt… You should see the look on her face when she saw me shifting into Bruce Lee…" she laughed again.

Duran sighed heavily while rubbing on her knuckles. "Anyway… You've lost, Juliet…"

"What!? How the hell…?" Juliet peered at the unmoving body behind Duran.

"I've beaten that snake-woman 2 minutes and 35 seconds earlier than you did…" Duran snorted. Juliet just sighed heavily.

"_Are you guys done yet?" _Gakutenou asked.

Duran pressed the button. "Yeah… We'll be back to the airship right away…" She and Juliet slowly walked to where her other friends gathered.

"_Okay… Make it quick… Bring that girl along with you guys! That's our first priority…"_

The navy haired girl quickly turned to look at the red head beside her. "What girl?"

Juliet sighed heavily again, pointing up her index finger to the brunette haired girl beside Kagutsuchi.

She quickly turned to look at the direction, and she saw a certain brunette haired girl stood there with mixed expression on her face. _W-what…? She was there all along and I didn't realize it?_ Her eyes fixed at those crimson orbs. _She seems scared…_

"Finally… I just want to get on my bed again…" Hallard stretched her arms upwards, yawning widely. "But before that…" she turned facing the brunette haired girl.

Viola quickly backed away a few steps when she saw those masked faces looking at her.

"You need to come with us…" Hallard spoke calmly.

Viola widened her eyes. _N-not again… What they want from me?_

"W-what!? No! Why should I go with all of you…?" her fingers were trembling, clenching desperately at her uniform.

"Calm down… We're here to help you…" Kagutsuchi stepped forward, her hand reaching to touch the brunette's hand.

"D-don't touch me!!" she instinctively slapped the offending hand away with her bare left hand.

"Oi! Oi! You don't have to be that harsh! Kagutsuchi is trying to be nice~" Juliet was about to move forward when Kagutsuchi suddenly went limply on her knees.

"MAI!!" Nekogami-sama yelled, jumping forward and she grabbed Mai's body before it hit the ground.

"H-hey! What is happening to her!?" Duran quickly crouched on the ground, checking Mai's pulse. She instantly took off the mask on Mai's face and she tossed it away.

Mai was panting heavily and she couldn't move her body at all.

Duran also took off her mask and she turned facing the brunette haired girl beside her.

"What did you do to her!?" her emerald eyes were sparked with pure anger. Viola was completely speechless when that enraged eyes stared intensely at her.

"I-I didn't mean it… I can't control it…" she stuttered as she stared at her left palm.

Duran twitched her brows when she saw that brunette's hand slowly forming a fire around it.

"Wh-what!?" Viola panicked when her hand was engulfed with orange flame. _H-how did I trigger this flame!?_

"H-how did you~" Juliet eyes went wide.

The orange flame was slowly expanding on her entire body, just like Mai did earlier.

"I-it hurts!!" Viola fell on the snowy ground, cringing in pain while orange flame overtook her body.

"W-what!? You're in pain!? How come~" Duran tried to help but the fire was too strong. _How the hell she's in pain since she's the one who triggered that flame!?_

Hallard quickly took off her mask and her eyes widened in shock. "S-she just absorbed Mai's power just now!"

The others just widened their eyes when they heard Chie's sudden exclamation.

"How the hell it even possible, Chie!?" Juliet asked in panic as she watched Viola's body shook violently under such strong heat.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!? And she said she's in pain! That means that fire is not originally from her!!" Chie barked angrily at the red head.

They practically couldn't do anything because of the flame that engulfed Viola's body. Duran turned to look at Mai and then at the brunette again. _D-damn it! This can't be good!_

"S-shit!! Mikoto! Take Mai to the airship now!! We got the healers inside that ship!" Duran yelled at the spiky haired girl.

"O-okay!! I'll go now, Natsuki!" Mikoto quickly wrapped Mai into her embrace and she vanished, leaving a black smoke on her previous spot.

A few seconds later, "_What happened there, guys!? Why are only Kagutsuchi and Nekogami-sama here!?" _Gakutenou's voice was in panic.

"Midori! Just get the airship here! NOW!!" Chie spoke at the communicator, while clutching hard on her forehead.

"_Hey, Hallard! What did I say about saying our real name outside the campus…? We should stick with our code name~"_

"JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE THAT BLOODY AIRSHIP HERE, DAMMIT!!" Natsuki yelled angrily.

"_Okay! Okay! Calm down, Natsuki! Just give me 10 minutes!" _

"Damn that woman! We're in a critical condition here and she keeps on preaching about those stupid code names!" Natsuki grumbled in panic as she watched Viola started to pass out.

"O-oi!! Don't you dare to leave us like this!?" she quickly kneeled right beside the brunette as the orange flame slowly dissipated. Her eyes widened when she saw Viola's body was already burnt awfully.

They gasped in panic.

"W-what should we do now!? We can't wait for Midori to come and take her back to campus!! She will die before that!!" Nao clutched her head. Chie just stood there, watching with her hand cupped her mouth. _What am I supposed to do now...? I can't fly... I can't teleport..._

"C-Chie! You've said she absorbs other people's power, right?" Natsuki tilted her head to look at the short haired girl in front of her. Chie blinked her eyes a few times, trying to register Natsuki's question inside her brain.

"Yeah! But I don't know how she did it!" Chie kneeled beside the navy haired girl.

Natsuki gulped down nervously. "I-I think I know how she did it… I saw her slapped Mai's hand just now… and then, Mai collapsed…"

Chie and Nao widened their eyes. "You mean she absorbs powers through skin-to-skin contact!?"

Natsuki nodded her head.

"Then… What are you going to do, Natsuki?" Chie asked back.

Natsuki just silenced as she slowly took Viola's scorched hand. Nao widened her eyes.

"Kuga… Don't tell me~"

"I'm going to save her!" Natsuki slowly placed the burnt hand on her cheek.

"What!? NO!! You're going to die, dammit!! You saw how powerful her touch is!! Mai just simply grazed fingers on her skin and she already ended up like that!!" Nao barked angrily, trying to pull Natsuki's hands from holding Viola's.

"I know what I'm doing! Just shut up and take me to those healers when I'm done~_Argh!_" her voice suddenly stuck on her throat.

"N-Natsuki!?" Chie was panicked when she saw Natsuki's eyes almost bulged out from its socket and she was choking on her breath. Natsuki collapsed on the ground almost immediately.

"K-KUGA!!" Nao quickly kneeled beside the raven-haired girl and she tried to pull Natsuki's hand away but her grips on Viola's hand were too tight.

"J-just a li-little b-bit m-more…" Natsuki shut her eyes tightly, her teeth clenched together as she tried to restrain the pain that coursing inside her body. _F-fuck!! I never feel this painful in my life..._

"N-Natsuki!" Chie didn't know what she should do. She couldn't handle it when she saw Natsuki cringed in pain like that. _What should I do? What should I do?_

A few gash started to appear on Natsuki's face and blood slowly seeped out from the open gashes. "A-argh!! S-sh-shit!!" She grunted loudly when her flesh slowly ripping.

"Fuck this!! I'm so useless!!" Chie punched on the snowy ground in frustration. "Midori!! Get here quickly!!" she yelled at her communicator.

_"Calm down, Chie! I'll be right there now!! Mikoto! Go get the others into this airship now!!"_

"H-hey! Chie! Look at that!" Nao widened her eyes as she pointed at the brunette haired girl.

Chie instantly turned her head to look and she saw the burn wounds on Viola's body were slowly healing. There was no burn marks on her body and she was like her previous healthy state, only with her uniform burnt.

"I-it's healing!? T-that means…" Chie quickly shifted her gaze at the raven-haired girl.

Suddenly, a black smoke reappeared and Mikoto emerged from that smoke.

"Where's Natsuki!?" she asked.

"N-Natsuki!?" Chie widened her eyes when she saw Natsuki was no longer cringing in pain or even move a muscle... and she was no longer breathing.

"Natsuki!!" Mikoto quickly kneeled beside Natsuki's head and she lowered her ear to Natsuki's nose.

"I-I can't hear her breathing anymore..." Mikoto twitched her eyebrows. Quickly she moved downwards to Natsuki's chest and she placed her ear on it.

"N-no heart beats either..." Mikoto slowly raised her head with a shock expression on her face.

Nao immediately panicked. _N-Natsuki!? _

"K-Kuga... Wake up, mutt... It's not funny, you know..." Nao trembling hands slowly cupped Natsuki's bleeding face and she patted it lightly.

The raven-haired girl didn't give any response. Her eyes were shut and her hands laid limply against Viola's.

Chie and Nao froze on their spot and their faces were paled.

"NATSUKI!!"

* * *

**Okay… I know… This chapter is short. It's an introduction anyway… Don't mad at me! T_T**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and give me some reviews about it, okay? Thanks a lot!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa… I never thought this fic would become an instant fav for a lot of readers out there. Really appreciate it, guys! I will do my best to write this story and update it as soon as I can. **

**Enjoy this chapter and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

* * *

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 2**

"I-I can't hear her breathing anymore..." Mikoto twitched her eyebrows. Quickly she moved downwards to Natsuki's chest and she placed her ear on it.

"N-no heart beats either..." Mikoto slowly raised her head with a shock expression on her face.

Nao immediately panicked. _N-Natsuki!?_

"K-Kuga... Wake up, mutt... It's not funny, you know..." Nao trembling hands slowly cupped Natsuki's bleeding face and she patted it lightly.

The raven-haired girl didn't give any response. Her eyes were shut and her hands laid limply against Viola's.

Chie and Nao froze on their spot and their faces were paled.

"NATSUKI!!" they yelled at the same time.

"Oi!! Wake up, dammit! I won't let you die on us like this!!" Chie grabbed Natsuki's shoulder and she shook it frantically. Natsuki's head tilted backwards, still not responding to Chie's words.

Nao already crouched down, clutching on her head desperately. "Fuck you, mutt! I won't visit your grave if you left us!!" she yelled between tears.

Suddenly Mikoto moved closer and she pulled Natsuki into her embrace. "I-I'll take her to Youko-sensei! She's the only one who capable to heal Natsuki!"

"W-what!? But, Mikoto… It's miles away from here!!" Chie widened her eyes.

Nao twitched her eyebrows tightly. "Yeah, Mikoto! It is too far! There's no way you could teleport back to campus!"

Mikoto smiled and she tightened her embrace around Natsuki. "I can try…"

Nao and Chie turned to look at each other.

"W-wait, Mikoto!!" but the spiky haired girl already vanished together with Natsuki, leaving a black smoke on her previous spot.

---

The smell of disinfectant slowly seeped into her nose. She twitched her brows slightly and a soft grunt unconsciously slipped out her mouth.

"Sensei! She's awake!!" A loud voice which sounded like coming from her left was heard. She slowly opened her heavy eyes, and she was welcomed with a pair of golden eyes, staring excitedly at her.

She just blinked her eyes in surprise and a little confusion when she saw that spiky haired girl smiled happily at her.

"W-where am I…?" she muttered softly. Mikoto just grinned and she nodded her head a few times.

"You're safe, um!!" Mikoto grinned again. She blinked her eyes blankly. _She didn't answer my question…_

"Ara… You're awake…? Finally…" she quickly turned her head around when she heard that voice. A dark brown haired woman walked towards her bed with a smile on her face. She wore a white coat and her violet eyes were staring softly at her.

"You've been unconscious for almost four days now… I guess Tokiha-san's power is really unbearable, ne?" she smiled.

Her crimson eyes blinked again. _Tokiha-san? Power? _Her eyes instantly widened when her head recalled everything had happened that night.

"Don't worry… Tokiha-san is safe…" the older woman smiled.

She just blinked her eyes as she looked at the calm feature in front of her.

"Um! Mai was healed by our team healers when I took her back to airship that night!" Mikoto added with excited face.

"I-is that so…?" her lips unconsciously curved into a relief smile when she heard it. _Thank god… _

"Luckily you had Kuga-san who helped you that night… Tokiha-san's flame is the most dangerous in this world… It's not only burn your flesh but it also could give severe damage to your internal organs too…" the older woman folded her arms, her brows twitched slightly.

Her eyes blinked in confusion. "Kuga-san…?"

The older woman nodded her head. "She let you absorbed her self-healing ability so you could be heals that time… She really took a huge risk to save your life…" she smiled.

_W-what!? She let me absorbed her power!? _She instantly panicked when she heard it. "I-is she okay?"

The dark brown haired woman seemed to ponder for a while, and then she smiled. "She's okay now… But she was only seconds to death when Mikoto-chan brought her back to the campus… Thanks to our little friend here… She teleported 500 miles from that town just to bring Kuga-san to me…" she chuckled as she patted Mikoto's head.

"And Mikoto-chan… Don't pop up in my room like that again… You almost scared me to death when you brought Kuga-san with her body heavily bled that night… Not to mention that I had to clean all the blood stains on my carpet!" the older woman glared at the spiky haired girl.

Mikoto just laughed and she nodded her head. "Um! Youko-sensei!"

Youko just chuckled and she turned facing the brunette haired girl again. "Anyway, you need to stay in this infirmary for another 2 days because your body is not entirely healed. Even though Kuga-san's self-healing ability helped your body to cure itself, but you're still weak…" Youko smiled.

Viola quickly nodded her head. "Yes, Youko-sensei…"

"I wish I could help to quicken your recuperating process with my healing touch but I'm afraid I will end up like Tokiha-san if I touched you…" the older woman smiled apologetically.

_She has a healing touch…? _Viola was amazed when she heard it but she just smiled softly and she nodded her head again. "I understand…"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

There were soft knocks on the door and it slowly opened.

"Mai!" Mikoto grinned widely.

An orange haired girl stood at the door. "Mikoto! I knew you'll be here! I've been looking for you…" she walked into the room with a smile on her face. Her violet eyes quickly noticed the brunette haired girl on the bed.

"Ah! You're awake!" Mai smiled happily as she walked to the bed. "Feeling better…?" she asked in concern.

Viola blinked her eyes again and she quickly nodded. "Yes. And, um… Tokiha-san…?"

"Yeah…?" Mai raised her brows. Viola slowly swallowed the lump inside her throat.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to use my power on you…" Viola quickly bowed her head to the orange haired girl.

"Ahahaha~ Don't worry about it! I'm okay already... But you really took me off guard that night… I never feel that weak before and it was like you drained all the energy out of me…" Mai waved her hands with a wide grin on her face.

_I drained her all energy? I thought my touch could bring people to death… but I'm glad it didn't…_"I'm sorry…" Viola lowered her head again. Mai just sighed and she smiled softly.

"Don't worry… Everybody is safe now… Natsuki also getting better… Thank you, Youko-sensei for your quick action…" Mai bowed her head to the older woman.

"Ara… Tokiha-san… It's my responsibility anyway… But you need to teach that little friend of yours to not teleport into someone's room in the middle of the night…" Youko gestured at the spiky haired girl beside Mai. Mai just laughed and she patted Mikoto's head.

"Anyway… I'll let you have your rest, ano…"

Viola quickly smiled and she bowed her head. "It's Shizuru…"

Mai nodded her head with an equal smile on her face. "Okay, Shizuru-san… You can call me Mai and this one here is Mikoto!"

"Nice to meet you, Shizuru!" Mikoto raised her hand with a wide grin. Shizuru just chuckled and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Mikoto-chan…"

Mai tugged on Mikoto's hand. "We shall leave now, Shizuru-san, Youko-sensei… See you guys again…" Mai bowed her head and they walked out the room.

After the two girls left the room, Shizuru turned her head, staring at her bare palms. "Youko-sensei…" she called. Youko simply raised her brows when she saw the younger girl tilted her head to look at her.

"Yes, Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru took a deep breath and she exhaled. "I was wondering how Mai-san and Kuga-san could survive after they touched me…"

Youko blinked her eyes and she slowly walked to the chair beside the bed and she sat on it. "What do you mean by that…?"

"All of the people that I had touched before ended up dead… But Mai-san and Kuga-san didn't… Instead, I absorbed their power for my own use… I'm so confused with my power right now…" she turned to look at her palm again.

Youko just stared at the crimson orbs in front of her. "People that you'd touched before end up dead but those two didn't…? Hmm…" Youko rubbed her chin. Shizuru watched the changes on Youko face and slowly the older woman stood up from her chair.

"I'll inform about this to Professor Midori… I'm sorry I can't give you any answer since it's not my field of expertise..." Youko smiled apologetically. Shizuru just smiled back and she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Youko-sensei…"

"Please do not think about it too much… You need to rest, along with your brain too… It was a traumatic experience for you and I want you to completely recover from it…" Youko walked to her desk.

Shizuru quickly nodded her head and she smiled. "I understand, Youko-sensei…"

"Okay… Just have some sleep… I have some work to do…" Youko pulled out a file from her drawer and she smiled at the younger girl just before she walked out the room.

Shizuru turned her head to look at the bright sky outside the window. She slowly tilted down and she stared at her palm again.

_I must go see Kuga-san after I check out from this infirmary… I want to thank her for saving my life…_

_---_

"Natsuki! Let's play some poker!!" Chie grinned widely as she waved a deck of playing cards. Nao walked into the room later on, carrying a small box and she closed the door behind her.

The raven-haired girl peeked from the magazine in her hands. Her forehead was bandaged and there were some patches on her face.

"Urgh… You guys are so annoying! I need some rest here, dammit!" Natsuki ignored the other two girls and she quickly focused on the bike magazine in her hands.

Nao grinned widely and she snatched the magazine away from Natsuki.

"Oi!!"

"Go to hell with your rest, mutt… You should be recovered by now… Youko-sensei already treated you and with your healing ability, there's no way your body still wounded… And what the hell with all these bandages and patches on your face…?" Nao twitched her brows.

Natsuki sighed heavily, putting down the magazine on the bed. "I thought I could fool you guys with these bandages…" she slowly took the bandage cloth and patches off her face. There was not even a single scar on her skin.

"See…? You think you can fool us with that? We know you for ages, mutt…" Nao laughed, pulling one chair to sit beside Natsuki's bed.

"Come on! Poker! Poker!" Chie jumped on the bed and she settled right in front the raven haired girl.

"Are you sure you want to play, Chie? You always ended up blowing all the cards when you're losing…" Natsuki arched her eyebrow with a smug grin on her face. Chie just laughed.

"No. I won't do that again this time…"

"Poker in the front, beers in the rear…" Nao opened the small box and she took out 3 cans of beer.

Natsuki laughed loudly, catching the can Nao threw at her. "Oi! We're still illegal to drink, Nao!"

"Like I care about that…" Nao grinned widely, tossing one can at Chie.

"We're so screwed if Suzushiro caught us drinking, you know…" Chie placed the can on her lap.

"You don't want it…? Okay… Just give me back then…" Nao reached out her hand to Chie's can but that short haired girl quickly snatched it away and she grinned.

"Anyway… where are Mai and Mikoto? I haven't seen them today…" Natsuki took a sip from her can.

Chie slowly pulled open the can. "If I'm not mistaken, they said they want to visit that girl…"

"What girl…?" Natsuki placed her beer on the small table beside her bed.

"That girl you saved the other night… She's in infirmary…" Nao sighed in satisfaction after she chugged the beer.

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times as her head wandered to other night's event. An image of brunette haired girl popped inside her head.

"Oh… That girl… Is she okay…?" Natsuki leaned her back against the headboard, folding her arms across her chest.

"She was already okay when you let her absorbed your self-healing ability… Youko-sensei put her in the infirmary just to check her up… You know how powerful Mai's fire is…" Chie divided the cards into two like a professional poker player.

"Hoho… That reminds me how Mai set Kuga's butt on fire in last year's sparring demo…" Nao laughed. Chie just chuckled when she saw Natsuki's flushed face.

Natsuki instantly smacked the red head. "Shut up, Nao… Mai was playing dirty! Midori already said that no powers during the sparring! We should only perform the hand combat…"

"Who's playing dirty!?" they quickly turned their head and they saw a certain orange-haired girl stood at the doorway, along with Mikoto on her left side.

"You." Natsuki retorted, grinning widely to the orange head. Mai stomped towards the bed with a mild annoyed expression on her face.

"It was you who started it! You shouldn't take out your claws during the match… You gave me no choice!" Mai pouted.

"My claws are not powers… They're part of my body… So, it is okay for me to use it, right?" Natsuki grinned again. Mai puffed out her cheeks and she turned her head away, making the raven haired girl laughed again.

"Oh, oh! And then Youko-sensei had to put her hand on Natsuki's butt to heal it, remember? You saw how her face looked like, right Nao!?" Chie snorted.

"Oh ho… There's no way in hell I will forget that face… It was priceless!!" and they laughed hysterically.

_SHINK!!_

They all went into silence when they saw three shining claws on the raven-haired girl knuckles.

"Talk about it again and I swear you guys will never see the sun tomorrow morning…" Natsuki spoke with deep, threatening voice.

"O-okay…" Chie and Nao quickly lowered their head, pretending to look at the cards on their hands.

"Good…" Natsuki grinned, retracting her claws into her knuckles again.

"Nao… What is this…?" Mikoto sneaked beside Natsuki's bed and she raised the beer can.

"Oh… It's beer, Mikoto…" Nao answered blankly, and she focused on her cards again.

"Is it taste good?" the naïve girl asked again.

"It is…" Chie grinned widely, also focusing on her cards.

Then they heard a chugging sound. They quickly turned around and they saw Mikoto drank the beer in one huge gulp.

"M-Mikoto!!" Mai quickly snatched the can from Mikoto's hand.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie were already jaw dropped. "S-she finished it up with only one chug!?"

Slowly, Mikoto's cheeks turned bright red. Her feet went wobbly as she tried to walk to Mai.

"Oi… Mikoto…? Are you okay?" Natsuki frowned slightly.

"Maiiii… I feel dizzzzyyyy…" she jumped on Mai's chest and she hugged her tightly. She was completely drunk.

"Mikoto! Get hold of yourself! We'll go see Youko-sensei~" Mai's voice trailed away when they vanished into a thick black smoke.

Silence fell into that room. Natsuki, Nao and Chie turned to look at each other.

"Where are they going…?"

---

It had been two days and she was allowed to leave the infirmary today. Youko had provided her some clothes, which looked like P.E uniform. It was an orange long sleeve T-shirt and a black tracksuit. Youko also provided her a pair of leather gloves. _Just in case…_

She was so excited to go out and to meet _Kuga-san… I want to see her and to thank her for saving me the other night…_ She smiled to herself.

She slowly got off the bed and she walked to the window. She placed her gloved palm on the glass window and she watched at the vast area in front of her. _I wonder what kind of place is this… _Her crimson eyes roamed across the field. There were three huge building about 50 meters away from the infirmary.

_RING!!!_

_Ara? _She stunned when she heard that bell. She saw a lot of girls walked out from those three building. _Is this place a school…?_

"Shizuru-san…?"

She quickly turned around and she saw two woman stood at the doorway. Youko smiled softly to the brunette haired girl. Shizuru smiled back and she bowed her head. She shifted her gaze at a certain red haired woman beside Youko.

"This is Professor Midori… I've told you about her the other day, right…?"

"Yo! Nice to meet you, Shi-chan!" Midori grinned widely as she waved her hand. Shizuru chuckled at Midori's perky expression.

"Nice to meet you too, Midori-sensei…" she bowed at the older woman.

"Okay… are you ready for a tour in this campus…?" Midori placed her hands on her waist. Youko just grinned widely.

"Yes. Midori-sensei…"

---

At the academy block, there was a huge hall, which looked more like a hotel lobby with few sets of furniture arranged at each corner.

A certain raven-haired girl was sitting at one of the couch, crossing her legs on the coffee table while tapping on her silver PSP.

"Natsuki… Here's your coffee…" Chie placed a Styrofoam cup right beside Natsuki's legs on the coffee table.

"Hey, thanks Chie…" Natsuki didn't look at the short haired girl but she just focused on her game. Chie walked to the couch next to Natsuki and she sat on it.

Natsuki peered slightly around her but she couldn't find a certain red head. "Where's Nao?" she paused her game to look at the girl beside her.

"She said she has something to do… But I dunno what…" Chie took a sip from her cup. Natsuki frowned slightly and she continued her game.

"Oh yeah… I haven't seen Mai and Mikoto after they vanished the other day… I wonder what happen to them…" Natsuki tapped on the buttons frantically.

"Yeah… I haven't seen them too… I hope they're okay…" Chie crossed her arms behind her head and she leaned her back on the couch.

"KUGA NATSUKI!!!" a loud roar came from the hallway.

Chie and Natsuki practically jumped on the couch when they heard that high-pitched voice. All students inside that hall turned to look at a grumpy blonde haired girl, stomping her way to Natsuki.

"S-Suzushiro!?" Chie widened her eyes.

"W-what the hell!? Why is she yelling my name like that!? What did I do!?" Natsuki straightened her back when she saw Haruka walked towards her with evident anger on her face.

_*Sniff* _Natsuki widened her eyes when her nose sensed a very familiar scent. _This scent… _Her eyes slowly brightened, and her lips curved into wicked smile. _Oh… This girl really asked for it… _She quickly got off the chair.

"What is it, Suzushiro!?" she barked at the blonde girl. Haruka stopped her advance and she frowned at the navy haired girl in front of her.

"I saw some beer cans outside your room! Can you explain to me why those cans there!?" Haruka put her hand on her waist, glaring at the navy haired girl.

"Oh? Beer cans? I dunno… Maybe it teleported itself there…" Natsuki grinned widely, clenching both her fists.

Haruka twitched her brows again. "I'm not playing here, Kuga!! Better make yourself clear before I have to punish you for your crime!!"

Natsuki arched her brows and she grinned. "Oh? Make myself clear…?" she slowly raised her fist to the level of her face.

_SHINK!! _

"Is this clear enough?" she hissed, pointing up her claws at the blonde. The other girls there gasped loudly when Natsuki pointed out her sharp, shining claws at Haruka. "Kuga-san! Don't do that!"

"O-oi! Kuga…" Haruka quickly backed away a few steps with terrified face.

"It's me, dammit!!" she yelled and suddenly her body shifted into a red haired figure.

"Hmph…" Natsuki retracted her claws and she smiled. Other girls there gasped in shock when Nao re-shifted into her original figure again.

"Nao-chan! You shouldn't do like that! You really scare us!!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"Ehehehe~" Nao just laughed, scratching her head.

"You think I would fall for that, Nao? Such a lame way to get me…" Natsuki snorted and she walked to her couch again.

"How did you know it was me!?" Nao laughed, trailing behind the navy-haired girl.

"It's your scent… You forgot that I have my senses 100 times better than normal human beings?" Natsuki flopped on the couch, reaching for her PSP again. Chie who was sitting next to her just grinned widely.

"Cheh~ I should have poured all the perfume on my body to get rid of my scent…" Nao pouted, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Anyway, you're stink, Nao…" Natsuki tapped on the buttons again. Chie already laughed out loud.

"Dammit, mutt! I already took a shower this morning!" Nao threw herself on the couch opposite the navy-haired girl.

"KUGA NATSUKI!!!"

They jumped on their couch when they heard that voice again. Natsuki quickly turned facing the red head. "Nao…?"

"Why are you looking at me like that!? I didn't do anything!" Nao exclaimed while turning around to look at the hallway and they saw a blonde haired girl stomping her way to that hall.

"So, that means she's the real Suzushiro!" Chie twitched her eyebrows.

Natsuki could see Haruka's face was contorted with anger.

_Oh crap!_

_---_

"Okay… This is Fuuka Academy… From outside it may looks like a normal school…" Midori crossed her arms behind her back, walking along with a brunette haired girl beside her.

"But actually, it's not…" she grinned to the younger girl. Shizuru raised her brows in confusion. Midori just laughed.

"Well… you'll see a lot of interesting thing here… Amazing girls… or maybe _normal_ people out there who didn't know us might be calling those girls… weirdo." Midori gestured at a group of young girls near the park. Shizuru also turned to look at Midori's direction.

"Those are elementary students…" they halted their steps to watch those girls playing tag.

"Tag! You're it!" a brown haired girl chuckled after she touched her blonde friend and she quickly ran away. Her friend chased her around the pond.

Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw that brown haired girl dashed to the pond, running on its surface, and she didn't get wet at all. _W-what!? She can run on water…?_

"Mizuki-chan! It's not fair!! You said you won't run on water again!" yelled her blonde friend, and Mizuki laughed.

"That girl has an ability to walk on water, and her friend there can speak in every language in this world. All she needs to do is just to hear it once…" Midori grinned at Shizuru's amazed expression.

"I-it's amazing…" Shizuru turned to look at the red head professor.

"It is… But unfortunately, their family didn't think the same way…" Midori sighed. Shizuru could feel her heart skipped a beat when she heard it. _T-that means their family disowned them…? _Her heart slowly started to ache.

Midori watched the sudden change on Shizuru's face. She took a deep breath and she smiled. "Shall we continue?"

Shizuru quickly nodded her head and she smiled awkwardly. "Yes, Midori-sensei…"

They slowly strolled along the corridor. A few students greeted at the red head professor as they walked past them.

"Good morning, Midori-sensei…" a mousy haired girl greeted them with a soft smile on her face.

"Ah, Yukino-chan… Good morning…" Midori grinned widely. Shizuru just smiled as she bowed her head slightly.

Yukino smiled back and she bowed. "Anyway, sensei… Youko-sensei asked me to give you this…" Yukino pulled out a brown file from her books and she handed it to Midori.

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Yukino-chan…" Midori received the file and she rolled it neatly.

_A new student? _

Shizuru widened her eyes when she heard a voice inside her head. She quickly turned around to look.

_Don't worry… I'm right in front of you… _and Yukino giggled. Shizuru stared at the shorter girl with an amazed expression.

_Anyway, welcome to Fuuka Academy… Nice to meet you…_ Yukino smiled warmly and she bowed her head. "I'll be going, Midori-sensei…"

"Okay! See you around, Yukino-chan!" Midoro waved at the mousy haired girl and she walked away. Shizuru just watched at the departing figure, eyes widened.

"S-sensei… S-she just…"

"Talking to you… inside your head. I know…" Midori grinned. Shizuru blinked her eyes.

"That's Kikugawa Yukino… She's a third year student. She has a computer-like brain and she can do minor telepathy…" Midori flipped the file she just received.

"Wow… That is so amazing…" Shizuru smiled in disbelieve.

"I've told you… This place is cool… You'll be having a great life here…" Midori closed the file and she turned facing the brunette.

"You mean…" Shizuru blinked her eyes. Midori nodded her head with a wide grin on her face.

"You'll be staying here… Studying, playing… Just like normal high-school girl do… It's just we're not that _normal…_" Midori laughed. Shizuru giggled softly.

"Anyway, regarding to your question that you've asked Youko-sensei the other day…" Midori rubbed her chin. Shizuru watched the young professor twitched her brows slightly.

"I think it's because Mai-chan and Natsuki-chan are both HiMEs… They have powers. Somehow their powers affecting yours too, so you cannot exactly kill them with your touch. Instead, you ended up absorbing it…" Midori scratched her forehead.

Shizuru blinked in confusion. "HiME?"

"Yeah… HiME… It's 'Highly Idiosyncratic Mutation Entity'…" Midori grinned. "In short, we're mutants…" she laughed.

"And I'm also a HiME?" Shizuru asked. Midori simply nodded her head.

"Yes, you are… That's why we brought you here… So you can be properly educated with some lesson about your power and how to control it…"

"But, what about those girls with fireballs and who looked like a snake the other night? They're HiME too, right?" she asked again.

Midori pouted her lips as she scratched her head. "Well yeah, they are… We mutants somehow were split into two ideologies… One who detest humans and another one who is trying so hard to make peace and hoping that one day normal people out there will accept us as one of them…"

"And that's what Mashiro-sama has been doing for the past 50 years… Never get any good feedback from those _normal_ people yet…" Midori sighed.

"But how come this academy could survive during these 50 years…? The government is against Mashiro-sama, isn't it?" Shizuru asked in curiosity.

Midori laughed loudly. "Oh my… You're sure full of questions, Shizuru-chan… Anyway, I think it is because the government itself is scared of us… They already know that there're no military forces can beat us… Besides, we never ask any financial support from them… We have our way of surviving…" she grinned.

Shizuru blinked her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah… This academy was built by Mashiro-sama and Fumi-sama 50 years ago. Fumi-sama is the one who support this academy financially…" Midori smiled widely.

"Is she a billionaire?" Shizuru raised her brows. Midori laughed again.

"I don't know how to calculate her fortunes… It's beyond every richest man in this planet…"

Shizuru twitched her brows slightly. "Ara… I assumed she's the wealthiest person on earth?"

"Of course she is… With only her touch, she could turn every single thing into gold…" Midori grinned.

Shizuru widened her eyes in shock. "Really, Midori-sensei!?"

"_Really _really!" and they laughed.

"Anyway, I've assigned someone to supervise you. She will help you with everything… If you have any question, you can refer it to her…" Midori smiled.

"Ara… Thank you, Midori-sensei…" Shizuru bowed her head slightly. Midori nodded her head.

"Shall we go find her now…?"

---

"What do you want, Suzushiro!? I didn't do anything for the past few days!" Natsuki barked angrily at the blonde girl.

Haruka twitched her brows in anger. "You didn't do anything!? How the hell I found some beer cans in your trash bin outside your room!? You know it's illegal for you to drink in campus!!"

Natsuki arched her brow. "What? You got nothing to do and you went to rummage other people's trash bins? What are you? A dog?" she grinned.

Chie and Nao already laughed.

"Urgh!! You really asked for it, Kuga Natsuki!! I will punish you for your misdemeanor and your words!!" Haruka yelled furiously.

"Oh? Really? You want to repeat our fight? You know your power won't work with me…" Natsuki slowly extracted her claws on her both fists.

All students there were already gathered around the two girls, watching the most exciting fight of the year.

"Oh my god… I'm so going to record this…" Chie quickly flipped her phone, recording the whole event.

Haruka gritted her teeth. "I swear I will make you swallow your words back, Kuga Natsuki!!"

She clenched her fist together. Rapidly, Haruka materialized a thick layer of shining metallic skin, coating her entire body. Her blonde hair transformed into silvery color, even her violet eyes also changed into silver.

Natsuki simply arched her brow to the metallic girl in front of her. "The Impenetrable Suzushiro… I think that title was long gone few months ago, right? After I breached your _so-called _body armor…" Natsuki lowered her body, spreading her arms into fighting stance.

Haruka stomped her right foot on the floor, shaking the whole hall. "You're going to regret this, Kuga!" her silver lips moved as she yelled angrily.

"OI! OI! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The whole students turned to look at the hall entrance. Midori was standing at the doorway, together with a certain brunette haired girl beside her.

Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw a metal coated girl stood a few feet away from her. _W-what is that!?_

"Midori…" Natsuki quickly retracted her claws and she straightened her posture. Her eyes shifted to the brunette next to Midori. _Hey! It's the girl from that night!_

Shizuru could notice that navy-haired girl was looking at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she saw that girl quickly averted her eyes with her cheeks blushing slightly. _A-ara… Those green orbs… Wait! I remember those eyes!_

"Midori-sensei…" Haruka spoke, slowly transforming into her original form.

Midori sighed heavily as she walked to the blonde girl. "What is going on with you, Suzushiro-san!? You're the prefect of this academy… Don't easily use your power against other students here…"

"It's Kuga who started this, Midori-sensei!" Haruka pointed at the navy haired girl on her right.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. _Kuga… Is she Kuga-san…? The one who saved me that night?_ She quickly turned to look at Natsuki again. _It is her! She was there that night!_

"What!? You're putting all the blame on me? You're the one who yelling around this campus like a banshee and you blamed me for this!?" Natsuki folded her arms across her chest.

_Banshee…? _Shizuru quickly cupped her mouth to hold her laughs from slipping out her lips.

Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was giggling silently to her words. _I know her eyes are red but I never thought it would be that beautiful… WAIT! What the hell is going on with me!? _Natsuki quickly looked away, scratching her slightly blushing cheeks.

"What!? Banshee!? Urgh!! I'm so going to kill you, Kuga Natsuki!!" Haruka transformed into her metal form again.

"Okay! That's enough!! I want to know what happened here!" Midori twitched her brows furiously.

"This delinquent here! She had some beer cans outside her room!" Haruka changed into her original form, pointing up her finger at the navy haired girl.

"You're drinking, Natsuki!?" Midori arched her brows at the younger girl.

"It wasn't me alone… Chie and Nao also did it with me… We're playing poker and we had some beer~"

"WHAT!? Shut up, Kuga!!" Chie and Nao yelled at the same time.

"OKAY! That's it! You three are done this time! You guys are going to wash every single glass window in second year's academy block!" Midori yelled.

"WHAT!?" this time, Natsuki also joined Nao and Chie to yell together. Haruka grinned widely as she raised her brows at the furious navy haired girl. _Serves you right… _She giggled silently.

"B-but, Midori…" Chie stepped forward. Midori suddenly turned her gaze to the short haired girl and she shot her a death glare. Chie flinched immediately when she saw those enraged green eyes.

"What!? You want to add some more? Okay! You guys are going to wash both first year and third year's block too…"

"NO WAY!!" they screamed.

"Yes way…" Midori grinned.

"You're so stupid, Chie!!" Nao smacked the charcoal haired girl. Chie just grunted, rubbing her sore head frantically. Natsuki glared at Haruka's happy face. _Damn this stupid blonde… I swear I will crush her rusty butt next time!!_

Midori sighed and she turned to look at the blonde girl again. "Anyway, Suzushiro-san… This is the person that I want you to take care of… Shizuru-san, this is Suzushiro Haruka. The leader of these academy prefects…"

"Ara… Nice to meet you, Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru beamed her dazzling smile at the blonde. Haruka twitched her brows when she saw that smile. _W-what the hell with that smile and what's with that 'ara'?_

"Nice to meet you too…" Haruka bowed her head.

"Okay… Suzushiro-san… I would like you to accompany us to Principal's office…" Midori started as she signaled the blonde to follow her. "Come… follow me, Shizuru-san…"

Natsuki arched her brows when she heard that name. _Shizuru…? _As if the other girl could hear it, Shizuru quickly turned her head around and she looked at the navy haired girl again.

_Ara… Maybe I don't have a chance to say thanks to her right now… _Shizuru smiled softly and she bowed her head to Natsuki. _There's always next time…_

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she saw that brunette smiled at her. Quickly she bowed her head in response and she just watched Shizuru walked away, trailing the red head professor.

She blinked her eyes. _W-what was that…?_

"Oi! You three! Better go wash all the windows now… Make sure not even a single dust on it…" Haruka smirked as she walked to follow Midori and later she laughed hysterically.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie cursed silently, watching the blonde walked away in arrogant manner.

"Tch! Go to hell, Suzushiro..." Chie slowly pulled out a playing card from her pocket. "Hey, watch this…" she whispered to her friends with a sly grin on her face.

Nao and Natsuki raised their brows when they saw Chie channeled her kinetic energy to the card, and she darted it to the blonde girl 10 feet away from them.

_BOOM!! _

A loud explosion sound could be heard, echoing across the hall. Midori and Shizuru immediately turned their head to look behind them. They saw thick smoke engulfing a certain metallic body.

"BWAHAHAHA~ RUN, GUYS!!" Chie yelled and they stormed out the hall, laughing loudly.

"CURSE YOU, HARADA!!!" a very high-pitched voice howled all over the campus.

---

Nao pulled the rope to lift up the platform they stood on. Slowly the platform hoisted to the first floor of that building. They're wearing pair of orange jumpsuit, with cleaning cloth rested on their shoulder.

"Damn that woman… From all the punishment she could give us, why the hell she made us doing this…?" Natsuki muttered furiously, soaking the cloth into the bucket full of water and she started to wash the glass windows. Chie just laughed, slowly smearing the window with glass cleaner.

Luckily there were no classes for second years that time. The building was evidently empty, making their work a lot easier with no squeaking from other students.

"Oi… What're you guys doing…?" a soft voice from behind them. They quickly turned around and they saw a certain orange haired girl, hovering in mid-air with her legs engulfed with orange flames.

"Mai! You can fly, so help us here!!" Nao barked angrily, tossing a cleaning cloth at Mai. Mai just laughed, catching the cloth and she slowly drifted to the window nearby.

"It was you being punished… not me." Mai beamed the three girls a cheeky grin as she leaned against the glass window.

"If you didn't want to help, just shut up then! And stop grinning like that!!" Natsuki glared at the orange haired girl and Mai just laughed.

"Anyway, Mai… Where have you been these past two days…? After that day Mikoto vanished together with you…" Chie asked, eyes still focusing at task in hands. They heard Mai sighed loudly.

"Mikoto teleported us to Hokkaido… She was totally drunk that day and she couldn't control her power… And we're stuck at Aomori, waiting for her to wake up to teleport us back…" Mai played with her hair.

"H-Hokkaido!?" and they laughed loudly. Mai sighed again.

"Why didn't you just fly back here…?" Natsuki stroked her navy hair, wiping away some sweats that already formed on her forehead.

"Are you crazy!? I don't want to burn Mikoto to death…" Mai frowned slightly.

Natsuki blinked her eyes. "Oh, yeah… Totally forgot about that…" she grinned.

"By the way, Chie-chan… Why don't you ask Aoi-chan to help you here…?" Mai folded her arms. Chie froze on her spot when her girlfriend's name was being mentioned.

"I don't want to bother her…" Chie gulped down slowly.

"Oh really…?" an anonymous voice came from the window, and slowly a face emerged from the glass surface right in front of Chie.

"UWAHH!!" Chie yelped in complete shock, stumbling backwards on that platform. Nao and Natsuki also quickly backed away when they saw a face coming out from that glass surface.

"S-shit… Aoi-chan… You shouldn't peek out your face from window like that… God! You really scare the hell out of me…" Nao rubbed her chest, trying to calm down.

The brown haired girl just giggled, stepping out through the glass and she walked on the mid-air.

"Chie-chan! I've heard some girls said that you throw your card at Suzushiro-san's head… It's not nice, you know…" Aoi floated right in front the short haired girl, pouting her lips with a soft frown on her forehead.

Chie was glued on her butt, "I-I'm sorry… I was only joking with Suzushiro…" she stuttered.

"_Really…?_" Aoi asked back with a deeper voice, narrowing her eyes at the short haired girl before her. Chie gulped down again, nodding her head frantically.

"Okay then… I'll see you at lunch… See you guys later then!" Aoi smiled brightly, waving her hand and she slowly walked up in the mid-air to the upper floor like she was stepping on invisible stairs.

Chie tilted her head slightly to peek under Aoi's skirt and what was beneath that garment~

_SMACK!!_

"Aawww!!" Chie groaned loudly, rubbing her aching head.

Mai held up her fist with a tight twitch on her eyebrows. "I know she's your girlfriend but it doesn't mean you have to do that right in front of us!!" she scowled.

"Bwahahaha~" Natsuki and Nao laughed hysterically at Chie's flushed face.

---

"We'll leave you here…" Midori halted her steps right in front a thick wooden door. Shizuru tilted her head slightly to look at the beautifully carved surface. Haruka simply folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall.

"The principal, Mashiro-sama is waiting for you inside… We'll be waiting here after you finish…" Haruka rubbed her nose. Shizuru smiled softly and she nodded her head.

"I'll be going now…" she pushed the wooden door and she stepped into the dimmed office. She slowly shut the door behind her and she looked around. _What a spacious office…_

"Ah… Welcome…" a voice came from the far corner of that office. Shizuru could barely catch a sight of a girl, sitting on the wheelchair, and another woman who stood right behind her, pushing the wheelchair. The office was too dim for her to distinguish the face of those two women.

"Um, good morning, principal… I'm Shizuru… Shizuru Viola~"

"No. I know who you are…" that voice cut off her words. Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise. _What…? She knew who I am…?_

Soft chuckles followed later on. "Of course I know who you are…" said the voice again. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. _W-what!? H-how did she know what I'm thinking…? Don't tell me that she also can read people's mind like Kikugawa-san…?_

"Hmm… Not exactly like Kikugawa-san but you're right though… I _am_ reading your mind now… _Fujino_ Shizuru-san…" a lavender haired girl on wheelchair appeared under the dimness of that office, followed by a certain pink-haired woman behind her.

Shizuru widened her eyes in shock. _S-she knows my real name too! Eh? I thought Midori-sensei just told me that Mashiro-sama and Fumi-sama built this place 50 years ago… But…_ Her crimson eyes trailed curiously at the young girl in front of her. A _very _young girl indeed. _She didn't look like 50 years old at all… How come…?_

Mashiro chuckled softly at Shizuru's surprised look. "Well… I can't tell you that… It's a very classified information to begin with…" she giggled. "And I guess Midori-sensei already told you about us…?"

"Y-yes, Mashiro-sama…" _Ara… I guess I need to stop talking out loud inside my brain… I should think of something else... _

Mashiro just chuckled. "Ah… You already had your eyes on our very own Kuga-san, ne?" she laughed again, together with Fumi.

Shizuru almost choked on her own breath. "W-what…? But I-I didn't…" _Did I just picture Kuga-san in my head just now!?_

"Yes. Fujino-san… You just did…" Mashiro giggled again.

Shizuru felt dizzy. She could feel her cheeks started to heat up. _Oh my god… This is so crazy… She can read every single thing in my head…_

Mashiro laughed, louder this time, while Fumi was cupping her mouth, giggling silently. "Anyway… Please have a seat first… You're not going to just stand there, are you…?" Mashiro smiled softly and Fumi slowly pushed her wheelchair towards one table near the window.

Shizuru quickly followed the other woman and she sat on the wooden chair across the lavender haired girl. She placed her hands on her lap, clenching-unclenching her fists nervously.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Fujino-san…" Mashiro smiled reassuringly to the brunette haired girl.

"Y-yes… Mashiro-sama…" Shizuru nodded her head. She watched Mashiro was staring directly into her eyes. _Is she reading my head again…? _She took a deep breath to calm down and she stared at her palms.

Silence fell into that office since both women didn't speak a word. Shizuru just let Mashiro looked at her because she knew that girl was doing something with her power.

After a few minutes, Mashiro closed her eyes and she lowered her head with a soft smile on her face. "I see…"

Shizuru blinked her eyes, looking at the girl across the table. Mashiro just smiled at her with an assuring smile and she nodded her head.

"You can forget all those bitter memories while you're enjoying your life here, Fujino-san…" she spoke softly. Shizuru widened her eyes in an instant when she heard it.

"You will have your new life here… We're practically the same… Being disowned by our own family… Being called as a monster…" she smiled.

Shizuru could feel her heart beating so fast inside her chest. _She knows everything about me... _Tears slowly welled inside her crimson eyes.

"And no one will call you monster again because we're all here _are_ monsters too…" Mashiro giggled. Shizuru couldn't help but to laugh, tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"You'll be going to have a great life here… Don't worry about anything… Just live your life the fullest, and we will take care of you…" Mashiro smiled, glancing at the pink-haired woman behind her. Fumi just smiled and she nodded her head.

"I'm sure Midori-sensei already told you about me…" Fumi walked to the table and she picked up a rose from the vase. She held the rose up and within seconds, the red rose turned into a shining golden color.

Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise and amazement at the same time. Fumi smiled widely and she offered the golden rose to the brunette haired girl.

"As a welcoming souvenir…" Fumi chuckled. Shizuru received the rose and she was really surprised when she felt that rose was heavier than a normal one. _I-it's heavy… There's no way a rose could be this heavy…_

"That's a real gold… You can sell it if you want…" Mashiro giggled.

Shizuru chuckled and she looked at the golden rose on her palm. "This is amazing… This place is so amazing…" her tears dripped on the golden surface.

"Welcome to the family, Fujino Shizuru-san…"

* * *

**Okay guys, just wanna tell you this… I'm not entirely using all the powers from X-Men. Some of them were like popping inside my head, and I hope you guys find it suitable with the characters. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it and review please? Thanks a lot!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Another chapter! Maybe some of you guys wondering how the hell I could update so soon. Well, just enjoy this for the time being. I might get busy next week… So I probably couldn't update this story so soon… T_T**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 3**

"_Happy Birthday, my dear!"_

"_Thank you, Father, Mother… I love you…" And she reached out her hand to touch her parents. _

_Suddenly the atmosphere around her turned into darkness. Her parents were collapsed on the floor… No longer breathing… and no longer moving. _

_They're lifeless…_

"_She's a monster…" one voice came out from nowhere. _

"No…" _she turned to look around her. It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. _

"_You killed your parents!!" another voice came. _

"No… I didn't mean to kill them!!" _she yelled but no one was there to hear it. _

"_You can no longer be a Fujino… Such a disgrace to have an heiress who is a monster!!" _

"No… Please…"

"_You're a monster… Go away from here!!" _

"No!"

"…_monster."_

"NOO!!!!"

She snapped her eyes open. She was presented with a dim sight of an empty ceiling. Her eyes were blurry with tears. Her chest heaved, panting heavily as her body already soaked with sweat. _W-what was that…?_

"Hey… You okay…?" a soft voice came from the other corner of that room.

She blinked her crimson eyes a few times, quickly wiping the remaining wetness on her cheeks.

"Y-yes… I'm sorry for waking you up…" she replied softly, trying to hold her tears from falling again. Soft creaking sound of bed echoed softly across the room, later followed with rustling sound something moving against bed sheets.

"…It's okay. You should go back to sleep, Fujino… We got classes in the morning…" Haruka muttered sleepily, pulling her blanket to cover her body.

Shizuru took a deep breath, wiping her cheeks dry. "Yes… Good night, Suzushiro-san…"

"Hmm…" Haruka replied halfheartedly, slowly dozing off into peaceful slumber again. Shizuru's lips curved into soft smile and she sighed. She tilted her head slightly to look at the green glow on digital clock. _Already 3.15 in the morning…_

She threw her sight out of the window. The moon was shining brightly on the clear dark sky. _ It's so beautiful…_

_SCREECH!_

Shizuru blinked her eyes. _D-did I just hear something…? _Her brows furrowed softly as she shifted her body to move closer to her window frame. _I think it was from outside…_

_SCREECH! _

Her eyes widened in an instant. She quickly pulled the window lock and she pushed the windowpane ever so softly.

"Shit!" a soft whisper came from her right. Shizuru quickly peeked out the window and she saw a figure crawling on the wall, her claws were glinting under the moon light. Her silky navy tresses were moving slightly as she turned her head to look at the other girl.

Crimson eyes met with a pair of startled luminous green orbs.

_Eh? Isn't she that girl from the other night…? What's her name again…? _Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times when she saw a pair of crimson orbs, staring deeply into hers. _Enough staring, dammit! She might think that you're a freak!_

"Geez… Thank god…" Natsuki let out a relief sigh. Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise and amusement at the same time. _Isn't she Kuga-san!?_

"W-what are you doing…?" she whispered, loud enough to be heard by the crawling girl.

"Shhhh!!" Natsuki hushed softly to the brunette haired girl. Shizuru blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Is that tin girl asleep already?" Natsuki whispered. Shizuru raised her eyebrows. _Tin girl? Does she mean Suzushiro-san? _Shizuru tilted her head to look at Haruka's bed. That blonde was still into a deep slumber.

Shizuru turned her head at the navy haired girl again and she nodded. "Yes… She's still sleeping…"

"Nice." Natsuki chuckled softly, reaching out her right claw to fit it into small crack on that wall. Suddenly, she halted her advance and she tilted her head to look at the inquiring crimson eyes on her right.

"Well…uh… Going out late and now I'm trying to get into my room and have some sleep…" Natsuki whispered back. Shizuru blinked her eyes and she chuckled softly. Natsuki instantly twitched her brows. _W-what is so funny about it…?_

"O-oi!! Don't laugh! You might wake that tin girl up!" Natsuki whispered with a soft frown on her forehead. Shizuru quickly cupped her mouth, trying to contain the amusement from slipping out her lips.

"Why didn't you take the door instead…?" Shizuru leaned her arms on the frame, smiling widely at the crawling girl. _Ara… This girl here sure a lawbreaker… I don't know how Suzushiro-san going to act when she knows about this…_

"Are you crazy!? I don't want Miss Maria petrify me with her gaze if she caught me going out so late!" Natsuki retracted her claws as she reached out for Shizuru's window frame, and she dangled herself on that thick iron framework. Shizuru just watched in awe when she saw how skilled Natsuki was in climbing the wall and now she was crouching outside her window, grasping on the iron frame to avoid her from fall off.

_What a beautiful face… _She didn't realize she was staring at the girl when she saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at her with questioning look. _Ara… She caught me…_

"Why didn't you sleep yet…?" Natsuki murmured. Shizuru chuckled softly and she raised her brows at the navy haired girl before her.

"Ara… it's because I heard some very intriguing sounds during my sleep… and now I have a girl crouching on my window frame…" she grinned. Natsuki just snorted, stroking her silky navy tresses.

"Anyway, is your room still far from here…?" Shizuru tilted her head to look outside the window, unaware of the proximity between her and the crouching girl. Natsuki gulped down nervously, arching her back to give some room between them.

"You've been staying in this room for how many days now and you didn't notice that I'm your neighbor…?" Natsuki frowned slightly. Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise and she cupped her mouth.

"Ara…? Really? I didn't notice it…" she smiled apologetically. Natsuki sighed heavily, shaking her head in disbelieve. She peered at her watch.

"Shit! It's damn late right now… I gotta go… By the way, the name here is Ku~"

"Kuga Natsuki…" Shizuru cut off Natsuki's words with a soft smile on her face. Natsuki blinked her eyes in surprise.

"And I want to thank you for saving me that night, Kuga-san…" Shizuru bowed her head slightly to the navy haired girl. Natsuki smiled awkwardly as she scratched her head.

"Well, uh… No problem…" she grinned. Shizuru chuckled again. Natsuki just stared at the beautiful brunette in front of her, unblinking. _S-she's damn beautiful… WAIT! What the hell…?_

"I-uh… I see you around?" Natsuki shifted her body slightly, preparing to jump to her window. Shizuru nodded her head and she smiled. Natsuki just grinned and she jumped to her window, grabbing the iron frame. She used one hand to grip on the frame and the other to open the lock.

Shizuru watched the navy haired girl leaped into her own room and closed the windowpane. She took a deep breath and slowly tugged her window to shut it.

"Hey!" she widened her eyes when she heard that husky voice again. She quickly moved to look outside and she saw Natsuki peeked from her window.

"I forgot to ask… What's your name…?"

Shizuru could feel her heart skipped a beat. "It's Fujino Shizuru, Kuga-san…" she smiled.

_Yup… Exactly… Her name is Shizuru! I remember now! _Natsuki nodded her head and she smiled back.

"Alright then… Good night, Fujino-san…"

"Good night, Kuga-san…" Shizuru smiled softly. Natsuki grinned and she closed her window.

Shizuru took a deep breath and she exhaled with a wide smile on her face. _We're neighbors now… I can't wait for tomorrow… _

---

"Here is your class schedule…" Midori handed a piece of A4 size paper to the brunette. Shizuru received the paper and she read it carefully.

"There will be 3 different departments you'll be studying with… The first one is General Studies, which the subjects are just like what other normal schools have…" Midori rubbed her chin.

"And since you're at age of 18, you're on third year… You'll be in the same class with Suzushiro-san and Kikugawa-san…" she added. Shizuru just listened and she nodded her head.

"The second one is Combat Class… This one we mixed the class with other years, regarding what type of power you have…"

"Type of power…?" Shizuru asked. Midori nodded her head.

"In this school, we divided all the students into certain groups. We got Element-based type, Technical type, Latent type and Special type…" Midori pointed out her fingers as she listed down the groups.

"For example, Tokiha-san is in Element-based type because her power is based on fire, Kikugawa-san is in Technical type because of her computer-like brain, and Suzushiro-san is in Special type because she was the only one in this school who can transform into living organic metal form…" Midori grinned. Shizuru raised her brows to the explanation.

"Ara… I see… So I will get into what type, Midori-sensei…?" she asked in eagerness.

"You'll be in the Dangerous type, Shi-chan!" Midori chuckled. Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise.

"Ara… Dangerous type…?" she asked back. Midori nodded her head.

"It is because your power is not only may harm other people but also to yourself… Remember when you accidently absorbed Tokiha-san's power and you ended up burnt yourself…? That is what we meant with 'Dangerous'…" Midori clamped her lips together. Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise and disbelieve at the same time. _I'm a Dangerous type…? I bring harm to other people…_

"Hey, Shi-chan… Don't be so down with that… It doesn't make you any different…" Midori chuckled at Shizuru's troubled face. "It's just an arrangement for students to make us, the teachers to do our work a lot easier…"

"Besides, since we didn't have so many students in Dangerous type, we decided to combine it with Special type… and you guys will study together." Midori smirked widely.

"Really…?" her face brightened up. _At least I have Suzushiro-san together with me to help me out with the study…_

"Yup! And lastly the Power Manipulation Class… Same with Combat Class, you will stick with your type group and in this class, we will teach and train you on how to use and control your power…" Midori folded the paper in her hands.

"That means I can control my power, Midori-sensei…?" Shizuru's eyes sparked with hope. Midori laughed and she nodded her head.

"Of course! We will teach you that! But since your power is a bit special, you will go through a different kind of training that I will arrange for you later…" Midori grinned widely. Shizuru chuckled in delight and she nodded her head.

"Say… It almost time now… Why don't I take you to your first class today?" Midori folded her arms. Shizuru quickly peered at her schedule.

"It's Power Manipulation Class, Midori-sensei…" Shizuru tilted her head to look at the red head professor again.

"Haha… You'll be in my class then… I teach the Special type students!" Midori chuckled.

"Ara? That will be great, Midori-sensei…" Shizuru giggled.

"Let's go meet your classmates then!"

---

The whole class was raucous with students chatting and laughing while waiting for the teacher to come.

Natsuki rested her head on the table. "Urgh… I'm so hungry…"

Nao and Chie who sat at the table right in front the navy haired girl just grinned widely. Mikoto was already asleep on her seat in front of Nao and Chie.

"You missed your breakfast, Kuga…?" Nao asked and Natsuki just nodded weakly.

"I overslept this morning…" she sighed. _Because I went talking with that Fujino girl last night… God… another 2 hours to lunch… I'm so dead…_ "Why didn't you wake me up, Chie…?" she groaned frustratingly.

"What!? I did!! You're the one who kept doze off again… I'm not going to miss my breakfast just to wait your sleepy ass wake up…" Chie snorted. Natsuki tossed an eraser on Chie's head.

"Kuga!" and Natsuki tilted her head slightly. A long, silver haired girl on the table next to her grinned widely.

"Catch!" she threw a bottle of milk at the navy haired girl.

"Oh! Hey, thanks a lot, Drink-milk!" Natsuki grinned widely, unfasten the seal on that bottle.

"It will help you to endure your empty stomach until lunch hour…" Drink-milk grinned widely, putting headphones on her ears. She slowly turned her head to focus at the magazine on her hands again.

"Haha… I forgot that Drink-milk always brings 12 bottles of milk everyday…" Nao laughed loudly. Natsuki just grinned, taking a huge gulp of milk from that bottle.

"Drink-milk! Can I have one too?" Chie asked the silver head. Drink-milk just looked at the short haired girl with a boring look.

"No." she tilted down to read her magazine again.

"Why not!?" Chie frowned slightly.

"Because you can have your 'fresh milk supply' from Aoi-chan… Why don't you go find her instead?" she said it blankly. Chie immediately blushed with Drink-milk's words.

"Bwahahaha~" Natsuki and Nao laughed at Chie's flushed face.

"Okay, guys! Go back to your seats now!!" Midori suddenly appeared at the doorway, together with Haruka and Shizuru on her both sides.

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she saw Shizuru stood next to Midori. _Is she going to have the same Power Manipulation Class with me…? _

Shizuru looked around the class and her crimson eyes quickly spotted a certain navy haired girl, sipping on her bottle of milk at the far back of that room. _Ara…? Kuga-san is in this class too? _

Midori walked at the front of that class while Haruka strolled to her seat next to Drink-milk. "We got a new classmate today…" Midori signaled the brunette haired girl. Shizuru noticed the signal and she quickly turned facing the class.

"Good morning… I'm Fujino Shizuru… Nice to meet you…" she bowed her head. The whole class greeted back.

"Okay, Shizuru-san… You can take your seat…" Midori tilted her head to look around the class. "You can sit next to Kuga-san… She got empty seat next to her…" she pointed at Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki frowned slightly at Midori's words. _Cheh~ I keep this seat for my sleeping time later on… But, since Fujino-san is going to sit next to me, I think it will be okay…_ Her eyes widened abruptly. _W-what the hell? Did I just think that!?_

Shizuru followed Midori's direction and she saw Natsuki gave her a small smile. _ Ara… I have to sit next to her through this class… _She could feel her heart pounding rapidly. _What a coincidence indeed…_

"You can take your seat, Shizuru-san. The class will start soon…" Midori smiled at the brunette haired girl. Shizuru quickly nodded her head and she walked to Natsuki's table.

"Good morning, Kuga-san…" Shizuru smiled at the younger girl as she settled next to Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled slightly and she nodded her head. "Good morning…"

"Yo! Remember me, Fujino-san?" Chie turned her body around to look at the brunette haired girl behind her.

Shizuru blinked her eyes a few times. "Ara… You're… One of masked girls who saved me that night…" she chuckled. Chie laughed and she nodded her head.

"Harada Chie… Nice to meet you…" Chie offered her hand, but Shizuru remained immobilized at her seat with a timid smile on her face. Chie blinked her eyes and she tilted her head to look at her hand.

"Is it dirty…?" she rubbed her palm on her pants. Nao just sighed heavily, slapping on Chie's shoulder lightly.

"She cannot touch you, moron… You forgot about that…?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! I'm sorry…" Chie quickly pulled her hand and she scratched her head with a wide grin on her face.

"But you're wearing gloves right now, Fujino-san…" Natsuki gestured at Shizuru's gloved hands.

"I know… But I'm still afraid that I can still hurt you even though my hands are covered with gloves…" Shizuru smiled apologetically to Chie.

"Try me…" Nao offered her hand, smiling widely. "Yuuki Nao… Nice to meet you, Fujino."

Shizuru took the hand hesitantly. She grasped Nao's hand briefly and she waited.

Suddenly Nao's face contorted like she was in pain and she choked on her breath. "Arghh…"

"Oi! Oi! Nao!!" Natsuki widened her eyes in shock. Chie was too shock to act anything.

Shizuru quickly snatched her hand away in panic. "Y-Yuuki-san!"

Nao already crouched on her stomach, groaning in pain.

"Arrgh…Aaa~ HAHAHAHA!!" Suddenly, Nao burst into hysterical laughs.

Shizuru, Natsuki and Chie were frozen on their seats. "W-what!?" Shizuru widened her eyes.

"Bwahahaha~ Oh my god… You guys look like hell just now… Hahahaha~" Nao laughed again, tears started to form at the corner of her lime eyes.

"You're pretending that Fujino hurts you!? Dammit, Nao! You really freak us out just now!!" Natsuki swing her fist on Nao's head.

"Ouch! Ahahaha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nao laughed again, rubbing her sore head frantically. Chie just flopped at her seat, sighing in relief.

_Ara… Should I get mad at her or what…? _Shizuru also couldn't help but to giggle together with Nao. "I really thought that I hurt you just now, Yuuki-san…"

"Heheh… I'm sorry if I scared you, Fujino… Just take that as my way of welcoming new girl in this class…" Nao grinned widely.

"So much of your prank, Nao! You nearly give me heart attack just now!!" Chie took her turn to swing her fist on Nao's head.

"Aoww!! It hurts, Chie!!" Nao scowled, twitching her brows angrily at the short haired girl beside her.

"OI!! YOU FOUR PEOPLE BACK THERE!! SHUT UP!! I'M GOING TO START MY CLASS NOW!! AND MIKOTO! WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Midori barked angrily at the front of the class with angry face.

Mikoto instantly jolted up from her seat when she heard that loud bark. She just rubbed her sleepy eyes, yawning widely. She blinked her golden eyes blankly and slowly she lowered her head on the table, dozing off again.

Natsuki, Nao and Chie quickly lowered their head to the table while Shizuru smiled to the fuming teacher.

Midori just sighed and she focused on her book again while her hand slowly jotted down some notes on the blackboard.

"Take out your notebook and copy this!" and the whole class took out their notebook and started to copy the notes.

"Chie! You write down those notes first… I'll copy from you later…" Nao whispered at the short haired girl.

"Yeah-yeah, lazy ass!" Chie grunted softly, slowly writing the notes on her book.

Shizuru watched that Natsuki didn't even do anything with her notebook.

"Kuga-san… You didn't copy the notes?" she asked in concern. Natsuki just grinned as she gestured at the short haired girl in front of her.

"Chie will do the job… I'll copy from her later… Besides, we're roommates... It's okay if I didn't copy it, right?" she chuckled. Shizuru laughed softly while her hand writing down the notes.

"So… Kuga-san also a Special type…?" Shizuru started a conversation after a long pause between them. Natsuki nodded her head, resting her arms on the table.

"Yup… I'm in the Special type… Along with my two lazy, stupid friends…"

"Oi! We heard that, Kuga!" Nao peered slightly to the navy haired girl. Natsuki and Shizuru burst into laughs.

"Special type is based on the special ability in one person which cannot be found on others…" Natsuki rubbed her nose.

"Like Kuga-san's claws…?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki nodded her head, rising up her fist and she extracted her claws bit by bit.

Shizuru watched in awe when she saw how those sharp claws ripped the flesh of Natsuki's knuckles to come out in full length. After gave the older girl enough display of her claws, Natsuki retracted her claws into her knuckles again. Slowly, the rips on her knuckles healed by itself.

"Ara… Does it hurt…?" Shizuru asked, her fingers moving by its own accord, brushing Natsuki's knuckles softly. _A-ara… My hand is moving against my command… _

Natsuki flinched immediately to the sudden touch from that brunette. Her heart pounded loudly inside her chest. _S-shit… What is going on with me…? _

"U-uh… Y-yeah… S-sometimes…" Natsuki slowly pulled her hand from Shizuru's fingers and she scratched her cheek. Shizuru raised her brows when she saw Natsuki's flushed face. _Ara… What a cute blush she has…_

"And uh… T-there are some powers which considered as rare abilities, like that silver head there…" Natsuki gulped down nervously as she slowly raised her finger, pointing at the silver haired girl next to Haruka. Shizuru turned to look at the girl with headphones on her ears.

"She can manipulate calcium reproduction in her body to strengthen and harden her bones. And she can use it as her weapon or shield…" Natsuki added, after taking a deep breath to calm down. _Relax, Kuga Natsuki…_

Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise. "Ara… Really?"

"Yeah… That's why she always brings about 10 to 20 bottles of milk everyday… Not because of her power, but she really love to drink milk. And because of that, we gave her a nickname…We called her Drink-milk…" Natsuki chuckled.

"Drink-milk…? What a funny name…" Shizuru giggled.

"It was Nao who gave her that name… She didn't care about it though… So, all the students here also call her that ever since…" Natsuki took a deep breath, turning her head to face the brunette haired girl. She watched the older girl laughed, her heart skipped a beat with the sight of that beautiful brunette. _Seriously… I haven't met any girl as beautiful as her…_

"What about Harada-san and Yuuki-san…?" Shizuru turned her face to look at the girl beside her. She could see Natsuki's cheeks reddened. _Ara… Is she staring at me…? _

Natsuki quickly turned her face away, rubbing her palms on her heated cheeks. _Dammit… Almost being caught…_

"Chie can charges objects with kinetic energy, causing them to explode… Nao can shape-shifting… I've bet you're already seen she shifted into Bruce Lee the other night… And Mikoto has the ability to teleport anywhere she wants and what is special about her is she will leave black smoke behind after she vanished…" Natsuki cleared her throat, explaining it to Shizuru with casual tone.

Shizuru smiled silently when she saw Natsuki trying to act cool. _Ara… I wonder what is in her head when she looked at me like that just now…_

"I see… That is very interesting information, Kuga-san… I really appreciate your kindness to tell me that…" Shizuru smiled softly to the girl beside her.

Natsuki just grinned awkwardly, turning her face to look at the red head professor right in front the class. _Seriously… What the hell is going on with me…? Why all of sudden I get so nervous…?_

"Okay then… What are we going to do today is a demonstration for our new student… May I have Harada-san to come in front…?" Midori placed her hands on her waist, grinning widely.

Chie blinked her eyes, with her teeth biting on her pen. "…Eh?"

"Come over here, dammit!" Midori barked angrily at Chie's blank face.

"Why me?" she frowned slightly. Midori gritted her teeth furiously.

"It's because you're the best in controlling your power, Harada Chie! That's why I want you to come over here and give us some demo on how you do it!!" she yelled.

Chie grinned widely as she pushed her chair backwards and she stood up. "Thank you for your flattering remarks, Midori-chan…" she chuckled.

"Shut up already… Just get here and show it to us…" Midori twitched her brows.

Chie shrugged her shoulders. "What to do…? I'm the best in the bunch…" she grinned at her other two friends.

"Go to hell…" Natsuki muttered with gritted teeth. Nao just smirked, waving her hand to shoo the short haired girl. Shizuru laughed softly as she watched the interaction between those three girls. _They are so funny..._

"Okay… What do you want me to do, Midori…?" Chie folded her arms, standing right beside the red head professor.

"Just show us how you charge your kinetic energy in different capacity…" Midori rubbed her forehead.

Chie smirked widely, pulling out a playing card from her pocket. "Where do you want me to target? I can't dart this card on the wall… Fumi-sama will cut my monthly allowance for that…" she exclaimed. Slowly, the card between her index and middle fingers glowed with light purplish spark.

Midori scratched her chin. "Oh yeah… Totally forgot about that… Hmm… What should I do…?"

"What about using Suzushiro as the bullseye?" Nao suddenly blurted out, grinning broadly.

"WHAT!?" Haruka bolted from her chair, clenching her both fists.

"What? You got the best body armor, Suzushiro-shachou… I'm sure you can handle Chie's cards…" Nao smirked mischievously.

"It doesn't mean that I have to be the human bullseye!!" Haruka barked angrily at the impish red head.

"Nao is right… Just for the demo, Suzushiro-san… And Chie, don't hit her too hard…" Midori arched her brow at the short haired girl.

_Like I'm going to miss the opportunity to throw my cards at Suzushiro's head… _Chie just grinned widely and she nodded her head. "Yes, Midori-sensei…" she sneakily pointed out her thumb at Nao.

Nao laughed loudly while raised up her brows playfully. Natsuki chuckled at her friends' plan and she shook her head.

"Chie is so lucky… I wish I could do that to Suzushiro…"

Shizuru giggled softly. "Ara… Does Natsuki hate Suzushiro-san that much…?" _Eh…? Did I just say her name like that!? Oh my god…_

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she heard her name being called by that brunette. _Did she just call me by my first name…? _"I-uh… No. I don't hate her… It's just she is so loud and annoying…" she gulped down nervously.

_I should be more careful with my words… _"Maybe it's because Kuga-san break so many rules… Just like last night… You had to climb the wall to get into your room… That's why Suzushiro-san always makes you her major target…" she giggled.

"What!? Don't tell me that all these days she's been influencing you with her devotion towards rules and regulations…" Natsuki groaned loudly. Shizuru just giggled.

"No. She didn't influence me or anything… I'm always a good girl myself…" Shizuru grinned playfully.

"A good girl…? Yeah right…" Natsuki just snorted, leaning her arms on the table and she rested her chin on it. Shizuru burst into hearty laughs.

"By the way… Just call me Natsuki…" she hid her slightly flushed cheeks behind her arms. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly and she quickly turned her head to face forward. She could feel her own cheeks slowly heated up.

"Natsuki can call me Shizuru too…" she smiled, still fixing her eyes at the short haired girl in front of the class.

"Okay then… Shizuru…" Natsuki barely contained her smirk, still not dare to look at the brunette haired girl beside her.

They fell into silence as they focused on the demonstration which about to get started anytime soon.

"Just use the small amount of energy for your first card, Chie… Watch carefully class… Make sure to focus on the difference between each card…" Midori slowly stepped back, leaving a certain short haired girl who was now grinning widely and a blonde haired girl opposite her.

"You may start now…"

Haruka immediately clenched her fists, transforming into her metal body.

"Don't throw it on my face~"

_BOOM!_

A thick smoke engulfed the metallic body. Nao and Natsuki already burst into hysterical laughs. Shizuru also couldn't help but to smile when she saw Haruka was being hit directly on the face with Chie's card.

"Whoops! Sorry, Suzushiro-san… I didn't hear what you say just now…" Chie tried her best to contain her laugh when she saw Haruka's metallic face contorted with anger. She quickly pulled out another card and she charged it with higher amount of kinetic energy than the first one.

"Second card…" she muttered it with a wide grin on her face.

Haruka wiped her face with her hand. Clanking sound could be heard when her metal hand clashed together with her face.

"I said don't throw it on my face~"

_BOOMMM!!_

A lot thicker smoke surrounded Haruka's body.

"Oops… I slipped it…" Chie grinned widely. Natsuki and Nao laughed a lot louder than before, banging their fist on the table.

"Natsuki… You shouldn't laugh like that… It's not nice…" Shizuru scowled at the younger girl, despite she also almost burst into laughs when she saw Haruka's angry face. Natsuki just laughed, resting her head on the table.

"I-I uh… Hahaha… I-I'm sorry…hehehe~" Natsuki laughed again. Shizuru just giggled as she shook her head.

"Third card…" Chie pulled out a card from her pocket, and she closed her eyes, focusing on charging her kinetic energy into that card.

Haruka quickly crossed her arms in front of her face. _Damn this Harada! I knew she did it on purpose…_

Chie arched her brows when she saw Haruka protected her face with her arms. _Who say that I'm going to throw my card on your face this time…? _She held her card tightly between her index and middle fingers. Her card glowed with intense and strong purple sparks. _Here we go…_

_BOOOOMMMM!!!!!_

Haruka was thrown backwards by the sudden explosion from that card on her stomach and her back hit the wall. The whole class gasped loudly when they saw Haruka's back stuck on the cracked wall.

"Oh my… Maybe I just overdo it…" Chie grinned widely. Haruka slowly got on her feet again, breathing heavily.

"GRAAHHH!!! CURSE YOU, HARADA!!!" Haruka roared furiously as she dashed to the short haired girl.

Chie just smirked, pulling out three cards between her fingers and she charged them equally with her kinetic energy. She quickly lowered her body into fighting stance.

"Okay! That's enough… I didn't ask both of you to perform a real fight here…" Midori held her hand up at Haruka's direction, immediately immobilize that girl on her spot.

"Chie! Keep your cards away… This is not a combat class…" she glared at the short haired girl. Chie just shrugged her shoulder, throwing her cards into mid-air and she snapped her fingers. The cards exploded, leaving a thick smoke around the ceiling.

Midori sighed heavily, dropping her hand to her side, and Haruka almost stumbled on the floor when Midori released her.

"What kind of power Midori-sensei has…?" Shizuru turned her head to face the navy haired girl beside her.

"She can slow or stop objects around her entirely… She also can speed up herself or other people she wished to…" Natsuki scratched her head as she grinned sheepishly.

"Ara… What an amazing power she has…" Shizuru turned to look at the red head professor again.

"You guys go back to your seats now…" Midori commanded to the two girls in front of her. Haruka glared at the short haired girl angrily while Chie just grinned, strolling back to her seat.

"Nice one, Chie…" Nao high-fived with the charcoal haired girl.

"Heheh… Thanks!" she replied, and then they laughed. Natsuki just snorted as she shook her head. Shizuru smiled softly, feeling a slight sorry for that blonde haired girl. _Ara… Poor Suzushiro-san… But what to do...? She's dealing with these girls here…_ She chuckled silently.

"So, class… Can you see the difference when you can control your power efficiently…? Those three examples Harada-san demonstrated at us showing three different amount of power she used…" Midori placed her hands on her waist as she explained.

"It is very important to know how to manipulate your power so you won't go wasting your energy when you're dealing with enemies. Using the right amount of power on the right situation will help you and your teammates in a certain mission…" she added. The whole class just nodded their head.

"Okay then… That's all for today… See you guys later. We got Combat Class after lunch, right?" Midori collected her books. Some of the students on the front rows nodded their head at Midori's question.

"Yay! Lunch! I'm so freaking hungry right now…" Natsuki stretched her arms up. Shizuru just giggled at Natsuki's childish expression.

"Fujino!" and they quickly turned around. Haruka was standing not so far from their table, folding her arms across her chest.

"You mind if you went for lunch alone today…? I got some work to do…"

Shizuru quickly shook her head as she smiled softly to the blonde haired girl. "It's okay, Suzushiro-san… I can manage…"

"Okay! I'll see you during Combat Class…" and she walked out the class.

"Let's go, mutt!" Nao and Chie already walked out the class together. Natsuki just watched her friends went out the classroom and slowly she turned to look at the brunette beside her.

"Hey, Shizuru…" she scratched her cheek nervously. Shizuru titled her head slightly to look at the navy haired girl.

"Yes, Natsuki…?" Shizuru smiled softly to Natsuki's nervous face. _Ara… Did anyone ever tell her how cute she is when she blushing like that…?_

Natsuki took a deep breath before she continued. "Since we're going to have the same Combat Class after this, why don't you join me for lunch…?"

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. "Ara… I didn't want to bother Natsuki…"

Natsuki just chuckled as she stood up from her chair. "No. It's okay… We'll be having lunch together with my friends… Mai and Mikoto also will be there…" she smiled.

Shizuru just chuckled. "Are you sure…?"

"Why not…? It's not like they didn't know you… We're the one who saved you, remember…?" she grinned. Shizuru laughed again.

"Ara… Yes, it is true, my savior Na-tsu-ki…" she smiled teasingly and Natsuki immediately blushed. _What the hell…? First time I met her I thought she was the type of girl who will sit in one corner and crying for her parents to take her home… But now, she's a major teaser and I don't know how many times I've been blushing while sitting here with her…_

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was staring at her again. _I don't know how to describe it… But she really makes me feel again something that already gone long time ago…_

"Natsuki…?" she broke the silence between them. Natsuki snapped from her daze and she saw Shizuru smiled softly at her. _Oh shit… I did stare at her again, didn't I? _

"O-oh… Yeah! Let's go!" _Better go now before I embarrass myself with another stupid blushing…_ She hastily walked out the classroom with a certain brunette haired girl trailing behind her.

"Okay, Natsuki…" Shizuru just chuckled when she saw Natsuki's flushed cheeks.

_Now… I do really think that I will have a great life here…_

_

* * *

_

**Hehe~ I even created my own character of myself in this chapter… Bwahaha~**

**Hope you guys enjoy this and review please? Thanks a lot! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hey! New chapter is here! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Really appreciate it. Hope you guys find this story suitable with your liking… **

**Happy reading and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 4**

They walked along the corridor that heading for the dining hall.

"Say, Fujino-san… What do you think about this school…?" Chie turned around, facing the brunette behind her. Shizuru smiled widely, nodding her head in delight.

"It was great, Harada-san…"

Chie chuckled lightly, stroking her charcoal hair. "Please, Fujino-san… Just call me Chie… Drop my last name out of it…"

"Yeah… it's not cool…" Nao added, grinning widely. Natsuki just snorted. Shizuru giggled and she quickly nodded her head.

"Ara… I'll be pleased if everyone calls me Shizuru then…"

Chie slowly took a step backwards, walking along with that brunette. "Anyway… I've been curious…Do you have, you know… Someone special…?" she grinned.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly. "Ara…?"

"Oi! Chie! What's with that question!?" Natsuki scowled at the short haired girl.

"What!? I'm just asking! Besides, there's no way a beauty like her is single…" Chie smirked widely.

"So, if she is single, what is has anything to do with you anyway…?" Natsuki barked at the cheeky girl again.

Shizuru raised her brows at Natsuki's protective comment. _Ara…? Is she mad or something…?_ She could feel her heart fluttered.

"Whoa, Kuga… That question is dedicated to Fujino… Not you! Why the hell you need to be that angry anyway…?" Nao twitched her eyebrows.

Natsuki froze almost immediately. _Y-yeah… Why do I need to get mad anyway? What the hell is going on with me? _"Well uh… It's-uh… It's nothing!" she quickly took out her i-Pod and she plugged in the earphones inside her ears.

Chie and Nao turned to look at each other, eyebrows raised.

Shizuru just gazed at Natsuki's tense face and her lips slowly curved into small smile. "Ara… I don't think I have one, Chie-san…" Shizuru watched at the navy haired girl beside her through the corner of her eyes. Natsuki had this impassive expression on her face. _Maybe she didn't hear what I said… Ara…? Am I hoping to see a relief expression on her face when I said I am single…? I wonder what is happening with me right now…_

"Really? Nice…" Chie grinned widely.

"It is true Fujino-san is single but not you…" a pair of hands suddenly emerged from the wall on Chie's right, strangling the startled girl's neck.

"Ack!!" Chie choked on her breath when soft fingers grasping tightly around her neck. "A-Aoi…"

Aoi's head emerged from the wall with an angry face. Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw that brown haired girl just appeared from that solid wall. _Did she just appear from that wall…?_

"Did you just flirting with Fujino-san…?" Aoi whispered threateningly at Chie's ear. Natsuki and Nao already laughed at Chie's panic face.

"N-no… I didn't flirting with her! I swear!" she stammered.

"Really…?" Aoi's voice was deep and menacing. Chie quickly nodded her head.

"Okay… Kiss me then…" Aoi smiled sweetly, slowly loosening her grip on Chie's neck.

"W-wha-what!?" Chie blushed immediately. Shizuru couldn't help but to smile. _Ara… What a bold request…_

"You hear me, right…?" Aoi, who had her body still inside that solid wall just grinned widely.

Chie's face was flushing so deep, closing her eyes and she slowly moved forward to kiss that brown haired girl. Aoi just smirked and she quickly stepped back into that wall again.

_BUMP!!_

"Aaawww!!" Chie groaned loudly, rubbing her sore forehead after she hit the wall. "W-what the hell, Aoi!?" she scowled. Natsuki and Nao already went into laughing frenzy.

Aoi slowly stepped out the wall, laughing loudly. "That's a punishment for flirting with Fujino-san!" she poked out her tongue at Chie's fuming face and she turned facing the startled brunette haired girl.

"Hello, Fujino-san! I'm Senoh Aoi… Nice to meet you…" Aoi grinned widely, offering her hand to that brunette.

"Ara… It seems like my name is already spread all over the school…" Shizuru chuckled, grasping Aoi's hand with her gloved one and they shook hands.

"Of course… Hot news like a new student got transferred here always becomes a major attention…" Aoi giggled.

"Yeah, of course it is since you're the one who broadcast the news to the whole campus…" Nao arched her brow. Aoi just giggled again.

"Alright… If you guys wanted to stand here and chatting, be my guest... I'm going to dining hall now… See you guys later…" Natsuki started to walk, leaving the other girls behind.

"Hey, Kuga! Wait up!"

---

The dining hall was packed with students, queuing up at the food counter to take their food.

Natsuki picked up one tray and she offered it to the brunette haired girl. "Here…" she muttered it softly.

Shizuru raised her brows, smiling widely. "Ara… Ookini, Natsuki…" she tried her best to contain her giggles from slipping out her lips when she saw Natsuki's blushing cheeks.

"Kuga! Take one for me too!" Nao yelled from behind.

"Go get it yourself…" Natsuki ignored the red head, slowly walking to stand on the line. Shizuru giggled when she saw Nao cursing the navy haired girl while picking up a tray for herself. She quickly walked to stand beside Natsuki.

"Natsuki… Is Chie-san and Aoi-san a couple…?" she asked the raven haired girl as she turned to look at Chie and Aoi.

"Well… Obviously… duh." Natsuki snorted. Shizuru just giggled.

"Ara… What about Natsuki then…?" Shizuru raised her brows. _I didn't sound too obvious, did I?_

Natsuki widened her eyes, scratching her flushed cheek slightly. _What a killer question…_

"No." she replied curtly. They slowly took a few steps forward, moving in the line.

Shizuru pouted her lips, forming a small 'o'. "Ara… Is it _no_ or _not yet_…?" she grinned widely.

Natsuki quickly turned her head to look at the brunette beside her. "Is there any difference between those two answers…?"

"Ara… Of course it is… _No _means Natsuki didn't interested at all and _not yet _means I still have a chance…" Shizuru raised her brows playfully. _Let's see how she's going to react on this…_

_W-what the hell!? How could she say it out so daringly!? _Natsuki widened her eyes. Another rush of heat was rocketing to her face again. "You gotta be kidding me…"

Shizuru laughed, louder this time. "I _am_ kidding to you…" _Ara…Such a cute blush… I don't think I might get tired seeing her face like this…_

Natsuki just sighed, shaking her head slightly. _I really can't believe this girl… I almost believe that she really mean with what she said just now…_ She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Let's go… It's our turn…"

---

"Natsuki!! Here! Here!" Mai waved at the group with a delighted face.

"Hoo… Lucky! Mai already saved us a table…" Chie grinned widely, pulling Aoi's hand to the table.

"Heheh… I'm sure Mai ask Mikoto to teleport to this dining hall before other students come…" Nao chuckled, strolling to the table with her tray. Natsuki just snorted, turning to look at the brunette beside her.

"Come!" she smiled. Shizuru just smiled back, nodding her head in return. They walked side by side to the table, placing down their trays on the wooden surface.

"Oh, hey! Shizuru-san! You're joining us…?" Mai asked the brunette as she took a seat next to the navy haired girl. Shizuru nodded her head as she smiled.

"Natsuki asked me to join her since Suzushiro-san is out for some work…"

"Oh shit…" Natsuki muttered softly, scratching her head in annoyed manner. Shizuru raised her brows while the others quickly turned their attention to that navy haired girl.

"What is it, Natsuki…?" Chie asked, sipping on her drinks.

"I forgot my mayo… Mikoto! Could you help me get some…?" Natsuki grinned at the spiky haired girl who had her mouth full with her ramen.

"Okay…" and she vanished, leaving a gust of black smoke on her seat. Mai glared at the navy haired girl. Natsuki just grinned.

"KYAA~" a loud shriek came from the kitchen. Few seconds later, Mikoto reappeared on her seat, carrying a large bottle of mayonnaise in her hands.

"Here, Natsuki…" Mikoto put down the bottle and she continued with her meal.

"W-what the hell, Mikoto…? Did you just take it from the kitchen…? I thought you're going to take the small packets at the counter…" Natsuki laughed.

Mikoto nodded her head blankly. The others just laughed. Shizuru chuckled softly, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. _What a convenient ability…_

"Mou… Natsuki… Mikoto is not a delivery girl for you to ask her doing things like this…" Mai twitched her brows.

"What!? She didn't mind it at all… Right, Mikoto…?" Natsuki grinned, scooping one large spoonful of that white, creamy condiment into her plate.

"Um! No. I don't mind it since Natsuki asked me…" she beamed a toothy grin.

"See…?" Natsuki chuckled at the orange haired girl. Mai just sighed, slowly splitting her chopsticks into two.

Shizuru watched the navy haired girl smearing the mayo all over her hamburger. _Ara… Shouldn't we call that a bit too much for a simple hamburger...? _

Natsuki quickly noticed a pair of crimson eyes was staring at her and her plate. "Want some…?" she offered the bottle to the brunette haired girl beside her. Shizuru gulped down as she quickly shook her head. _Despite she looks so cute when she offered me that thing… I don't think my stomach could manage it…_

"Ara… Thank you, Natsuki… But I'm okay with my food…" _Quick! Eat your food before she offers you again!! _Shizuru gracefully took a spoonful of her chicken porridge into her mouth. _My chicken porridge mixed with mayo…? I don't think so…_

Natsuki simply raised her brows as she put down the bottle on the table. "Okay…" she focused on her plate again, slowly picking up her hamburger and she ate it silently.

"Chie-chan… Open your mouth… Say 'Ahhh!'…" Aoi held up her spoon to the short haired girl. Chie gladly complied, opening her mouth and she made the same sound Aoi asked her to.

"Urgh… You guys really make me want to puke… Stop doing that! It's gross!" Nao twitched her brows, leaning her back on the round seat. Aoi and Chie just giggled.

"Ara… Would Natsuki want me to do like that too…?" Shizuru grinned widely, holding up her spoon with porridge to the navy haired girl beside her.

Natsuki instantly choked on her burger. The whole table quickly turned to look at the coughing girl. Silence surrounded the table almost immediately.

"S-Shizuru!!" Natsuki barked at the brunette haired girl who already laughing. "It's not even funny!!" her cheeks went into the deepest shade of red, one could ever possibly had.

Later on, Chie, Mai and Nao went into laughs, joining the brunette haired girl.

"Bwahaha~ Mutt is blushing!! Oh my god! Chie! Quick!! Capture this precious embarrassing moment into your phone!!" Nao laughed hysterically, banging her fist on the seat. Chie quickly pulled out her phone and she was about to click the button,

_CRASH!_

A single sharp shining claw penetrated through the small screen of Chie's cell phone. Silenced filled within the table again.

Shizuru widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Chie's cell phone slowly broke into pieces. _Ara… What a temper she has…_

Natsuki just grinned in satisfaction as she retracted her claw. "There you go… Try taking my picture then… I'll give you a special pose…" she chuckled. Nao went into laughs again.

"W-wha-what!? My phone!!" Chie almost crying. Aoi quickly pulled the short haired girl into her embrace, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"Natsuki… You shouldn't do that…" Mai picked up the shattered pieces of Chie's phone into her hands.

Natsuki tilted her head up, glaring at the orange haired girl. "Just go ask Erstin-chan to fix it…" she munched on her sandwich, ignoring Mai's scowl.

Mai just sighed heavily. She quickly turned her head around and she spotted a blonde haired girl with busty chest a few feet away from their table.

"Erstin-chan!!" Mai yelled at the girl. Erstin quickly turned her head, her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw Mai waving at her.

"Mai-sempai… Is there anything...?" she asked as she stood next to the older girl. Mai just grinned apologetically as she held up the broken phone to the blonde girl.

"Oh my… What happened to this phone…?" she asked, slowly lowering her palm on the broken phone.

"Go ask your Natsuki-sempai there…" Mai frowned slightly as she gestured at the navy haired girl Erstin just giggled and she turned her attention to her palm again. A blue spark flickered under her palm and after a few minutes, she pulled away her hand. Chie's cell phone returned to her original state, and it even looked like a new one.

"Woohoo! Thanks a lot, Erstin-chan!! You're the best!!" Chie threw her face into the blonde's bosom, snuggling closer.

"A-aa… I-it's okay, Chie-sempai… Um… I think you should let me go…" Erstin gulped down nervously when she saw Aoi's menacing sapphire eyes.

"C-H-I-E…" Aoi pulled the short haired girl's ear. Chie quickly pulled away from the blonde, contorting her face in pain.

"Aww! Aww! Aww! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Aoi-chan!" she quickly pulled Aoi's hand from her ear. "By the way… You got very nice breasts, Erstin-chan!" Chie waved at the Erstin who was already blushing.

"CHIE!!" Aoi slapped hard on Chie's shoulder. Chie just laughed while rubbing her sore shoulder.

The others just grinned while Shizuru giggled softly. "Ara… I'm wondering how both of you met when I see you two like this…"

Nao, Natsuki and Mai abruptly turned to face the brunette haired girl with an annoyed look. Shizuru blinked her eyes in confusion. _D-did I just do something wrong…?_

Natsuki sighed heavily while pinching her temple. "You've shouldn't ask her that…"

"Oh, Shizuru-san wants to know how we met…? Okay! I'll tell you then~" Chie was about to start when Nao quickly butted in.

"Nevermind, Chie… You told us enough already… I'm sure Fujino wouldn't mind if she didn't hear it, right Fujino?" Nao widened her eyes to the brunette. _Just say you didn't want to hear it…_

"Ara… I don't mind… It may be interesting…" Shizuru smiled sweetly. Nao and Natsuki banged their head on the table in frustration.

"Haha~ Okay! It began in this one fateful night half a year ago… Everyone was in their beautiful slumber…" Chie started with a dramatic tune in her voice. Nao and Natsuki groaned loudly.

"And I was having my thought about my future… Thinking where I might find the right person, who I can spend my whole life with her… Someone who can love me just the way I am~" Chie continued like she was reading a poem.

Shizuru just giggled at Chie's melodramatic act in telling her story. Natsuki and Nao had their ears cupped with their palms while Mai was totally ignoring Chie, chatting with Mikoto on her side.

"As I was in my deep thought... And like God heard my constant prayers, He sent me an angel and she fell right on top of me…" Chie turned to look at the brown haired girl beside her with dreamy eyes.

"Ehe~ Chie-chan… You're making me blush…" Aoi cupped her cheeks, squealing girlishly.

Shizuru blinked her eyes, waiting for Chie to continue. "Ara… That's all…?" she asked when she saw Chie didn't make any effort to continue. _And I don't understand a single thing in her story…_

"Fujino… Let me tell you that story with a simple version… Aoi-chan and I are roommates. She was kinda having this nightmare that night… I don't know… and she accidently activated her power and she fell down through her bed. Such a great coincidence that Chie and Natsuki's room is right below ours and she fell right on top of Chie… So that is how these two stupid lovebirds met for the first time…" Nao slapped the table as she sighed.

Shizuru chuckled. "Ara… I see… That was quite an interesting way to meet..."

"And she kept repeating the same story all over again ever since…" Natsuki scratched her head. Shizuru giggled again.

"Ara… Luckily Aoi-san fell on Chie-san's bed… I wonder what would happen if she fell on _your_ bed, Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled mischievously to the navy haired girl. Natsuki just snorted.

"Well… Obviously not. And nothing would happen if she really did fell on my bed though…" she rubbed her nose.

Shizuru raised her brows and she leaned closer. "What if I was the one who fell on your bed then…?" she whispered to Natsuki's ear. _Oh my god… I can't stop…_ She grinned widely as she waited the countdown for Natsuki's cheeks to turn red again.

Natsuki snapped her eyes widely. "Wh-what!? Please tell me you're kidding again…" she retorted with her cheeks blushing again. _What is going on with this girl!?_

Shizuru just laughed at Natsuki's flushed face. _Ara… So cute…_

_CLICK!!_

They quickly turned their head around when they heard that clicking sound. Chie was holding up her cell phone at their direction with a wide grin on her face.

"Got it! Natsuki's _goddamn rare _blushing cheeks…" and she laughed together with Nao.

"Oh my god…" Natsuki groaned loudly, banging her head on the table.

---

The Combat Class started at the special room which called 'The Observation Room'. The room was so huge, like can fit 5 basketball court in it and it all painted in white. The room was divided into two sections where there was a space for students do the sparring and the other was for students to sit and watch. Both sections were separated by a thick glass. There was also a small room on the upper floor, covered in glass which was occupied with specialists who would do the analysis on each student during the sparring.

Midori had called her to come into the small room, together with Haruka.

"Shizuru-san… Have you ever experience with real fighting before…?" Midori asked, with her arms folded firmly across her chest.

Shizuru shook her head slightly. "I never fight before but I did watch other people fighting… Like Natsuki-san and Nao-san did the other night…"

Midori nodded her head. "I see… So I understand that you're already aware about this sparring thing…?" she asked again. Shizuru nodded her head. Midori took a deep breath and she turned facing the blonde haired girl beside Shizuru.

"You may start now, Suzushiro-san…" Midori smiled at the blonde. Haruka nodded her head and she faced the brunette haired girl.

"Take off your glove and get ready…" she smirked, transforming her body into metal form. Shizuru widened her eyes. _What does she mean by that…? _She slowly took off her gloves.

Suddenly Haruka raised her right metal arm, swinging it firmly at Shizuru's direction.

_W-what!? _Shizuru didn't know what happened since her body was like moving in its own accord, ducking her head from Haruka's firm punch.

Haruka smirked, rising up her left leg, swinging it around to Shizuru's face. Shizuru felt like her body was being controlled by other person as she raised her both arms, blocking the feet from hitting her face.

Haruka leaped backwards, lowering her body before she jumped again, lifting her left arm this time, aimed it directly to Shizuru head. Again, her hands moved without her consent, grasping tightly on that metallic arm and she spun around, throwing Haruka's body all the way to the nearest wall. Haruka's back knocked on the wall hard, leaving a large crack on its surface.

Shizuru widened her eyes as she breathed heavily. _W-what was that…? Did I really do that…?_

"Surprise that you managed to do that…?" Midori walked closer to the dumbfounded brunette. Shizuru turned to face the red head professor with a questioning look. Midori just grinned as she waved at Haruka who already changed into her original form.

"Thank you, Suzushiro-san…" and she turned facing the brunette again. "Well… It seems like what I've been thinking indeed the truth…"

Shizuru slowly took a deep breath to calm down. _It was really surprising… I never thought Suzushiro-san might attack me like that… _

"You've got Natsuki's skill inside of you…" Midori started, walking to the desk a few feet away from them and she retrieved a brown file from the drawer.

Shizuru snapped her eyes in shock. "W-what do you mean, Midori-sensei…?"

Midori just smiled as she flipped the pages on that file. "It seems like you didn't only absorb someone's power, but somehow their skills also planted inside you…"

"…you mean Natsuki's skill…?" Shizuru asked, frowning slightly. Midori simply nodded her head.

"Natsuki's claws are not some kind of ability that you can simply absorb for your own use. It is because her claws are parts of her body, not some skill that you need to develop. Therefore, you ended up absorbing her self-healing ability and some of her fighting skills…" Midori reached out for a small knife on the table and she walked back to the brunette. Shizuru widened her eyes in disbelieve when she heard Midori said.

"I'll prove it to you…" she held up Shizuru's arm and she put the knife on her flawless skin. "It might sting a bit…" and without Shizuru noticed it, Midori made a small cut on her bare arm.

"Ouch…" she frowned slightly to the stinging pain on her arm as she watched few drops of blood trickling down from the cut.

"M-Midori-sensei…"

"Just watch at that wound…" Midori smiled. Shizuru tilted down her head to look. Her eyes widened instantly when she saw that cut slowly reattached together. The pain she felt slowly dissipated as the cut was completely gone, leaving only the trail of blood on her skin.

"T-this is…" she was completely shock with such phenomenon.

"Yup. That is Natsuki's self-healing ability… And you have it now…" Midori grinned.

"B-but… What about Mai-san's power…? I also absorbed hers that night…" Shizuru was too shock with this new thing she had. Midori rubbed her chin as she took a deep breath.

"Apparently, your body is not originally an element-user like Mai-san. Mai's body was born with capability to endure her own flame, but not you… And because of that, your body immediately rejected Mai's power and you can no longer use it." She explained as she flipped on her file again.

Shizuru stared at her gloved hand, trying to register everything Midori had told her just now. "So, Natsuki's ability will remain permanently inside me…?" she asked.

Midori nodded her head again. "It appears that you will have that ability for the rest of your life…"

Shizuru blinked her eyes. "I-I see…" and she clenched her fists tightly. _I wonder what other kind of ability Natsuki has…_

Suddenly, a thick metallic skin coating her entire body, even her brunette hair also changed into shining silver. Midori and Haruka widened their eyes in shock when they saw Shizuru transformed into metal form, exactly just like Haruka did.

"W-what!?" Haruka and Shizuru yelled in the same time. "H-how does it even possible…?" Shizuru was panicked.

Midori just laughed loudly when she saw it. "Oh my god, Shi-chan! You've just absorbs Suzushiro-san's metal skin ability!!"

"A-ara… But how come Suzushiro-san didn't faint or become weak like others…?" her silver lips moved as she asked.

"You think Midori-sensei would assign me to take care of you if I didn't have some advantage towards your power? I'm immune to your death-touch, Fujino…" Haruka crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You are…?" Shizuru asked back. Haruka just nodded her head. "And I'll be your sparring partner for today's Combat Class…" she added.

"So is this mean Suzushiro-san's power also will be permanent inside me, Midori-sensei…?" Shizuru asked the red head professor.

Midori just shrugged her shoulder. "I can't be sure about that… It's depends on how you're going to control your power… It can be permanent or it can be only for temporary effect…"

_Ara… I wonder how Natsuki going to react if I show her this… _Shizuru smiled slightly. "I see… but one more thing… Suzushiro-san…" she turned facing the blonde haired girl. Haruka simply arched her brows.

"How am I going to change back to my original form…?" she asked innocently. Midori burst into laughs again while Haruka just sighed.

"You just need to calm down and focus on lowering your energy level inside your body…" Haruka explained while rubbing her nose. Shizuru slowly closed her eyes and she put her full attention in lowering her power. Slowly, her body changed into her original form.

"I really think you need to learn on how to control your power quickly, Shi-chan…" Midori grinned widely at the brunette haired girl. Shizuru just chuckled as she nodded her head.

"I do think so, Midori-sensei…"

---

They all gathered inside the watching area, waiting for Midori to come.

"I wonder what took them so long…" Natsuki leaned her back at the chair, yawning widely. "I'm so sleepy right now…"

"Look at Mikoto… She really can sleep at anytime, anywhere…" Chie gestured at the dozing spiky haired girl next to Nao.

"And because that… Mikoto! Natsuki! You're going to perform a little sparring for our new student here…" Midori suddenly appeared at the doorway, together with Shizuru and Haruka on her sides.

"Whaaaat~" Natsuki groaned loudly.

"What 'what'? You're the one who said you're sleepy… I'm going to get rid of your sleepiness right now! Just go inside that sparring room and get ready! Mikoto! Wake up!!" Midori kicked on Mikoto's chair, making the spiky haired girl jumped on her seat.

"Huh? Can I eat now…?"

Midori gritted her teeth. "What eat, Mikoto!? You're going to fight with Natsuki today… Just go and kick her butt…"

Mikoto blinked her eyes blankly and she yawned again. "Oh… Okay…" she slowly got off the chair.

"Like I'm going to let you do that…" Natsuki grinned widely, taking of her leather jacket and she tossed it on her chair.

Shizuru raised her brows slightly when she saw Natsuki's strong arms since she wore a sleeveless shirt under her jacket. _Ara… What a pleasant view…_

Natsuki rubbed on her knuckles as she walked into the sparring room. Mikoto stretched her arms up and she sighed. "Um! Ready!" and she vanished. Within seconds, she re-emerged from the black smoke inside that sparring room.

"We haven't fight with each other for so long, eh? Mikoto?" Natsuki grinned. Mikoto nodded her head delightedly.

"It's because Mai will get angry if we fight with each other…" Mikoto smiled. Natsuki just snorted.

"Since she's not here… Why don't we get serious now?" she clenched her fists, extracting her claws from her knuckles.

Mikoto just smiled, holding up her right hand on her side. "Miroku…" A thick black smoke transpired under her palm and slowly a large black sword came into view.

"I'm still wondering where the hell that sword comes from…" Nao rubbed her chin.

Chie just laughed. "I've heard that she was born with that sword… Some kind of supernatural thing, I guess…"

Nao snorted. "Creepy…"

Mikoto grasped on the red grip of that sword. She slowly opened her eyes. Her golden orbs were piercing into Natsuki's emerald ones. _Geez… She always turned into different person when she holds that sword…_

"Ready! Start!!" Midori yelled from behind the glass.

Natsuki dashed towards the spiky haired girl, spreading her arms wide. Mikoto brought her sword up, wielding it firmly.

_CLANG!!_

Their respective weapon clashed. Natsuki pivoted her body, slamming her right leg towards Mikoto's exposed side. Right before her leg could touch her body, Mikoto vanished, and Natsuki swept on the smoke instead.

_Tch! Such a cunning little cat! _Natsuki grinned, while her eyes made a quick search around the room. Her nose sniffed on Mikoto's scent. _At my back!_

Natsuki swiftly swung her right claw around. Again, her claw just hit the black smoke. _What the!?_

Her nose made a quick sensor to detect Mikoto's scent. Her eyes widened instantly and she quickly brought her arms up, covering her head with her adamantium claws.

_CLANG!!!_

Mikoto reappeared above the navy haired girl as she slammed her large black sword on Natsuki's head, but unfortunately Natsuki already had her head covered with her claws. The sudden impact from that spiky haired girl made the floor under her feet cracked slightly.

Mikoto kicked on Natsuki's claws and she back-flipped, landing on the floor while dragging the tip of Miroku on the ground in circular motion, creating showers of sparks in the process.

Both of them stood in silence while trying to gain their breath. Other students just watched intently at the sparring event.

Shizuru watched in horrified amazement. _Are they fighting for real? It didn't look like a sparring class to me…_

Natsuki took a deep breath and she lowered her body into fighting stance. "Come on, Mikoto!"

Mikoto grinned and she nodded right before she vanished again. Natsuki widened her eyes when Mikoto suddenly disappeared from her sight. _Shit! Where is she going!? _Her eyes roamed across the room in quick search, while her nose trying to detect Mikoto's scent. _Fuck! I really hate this cat and dog chase!_

She turned her head on her left, swinging her claw but she just hit the smoke. _Again!?_

"Natsuki!!" Shizuru unconsciously blurted it out loud when she saw Mikoto reappeared on Natsuki's back and Natsuki seemed unaware about it. Mikoto instantly swung her sword to Natsuki's direction.

_Behind me!? _Natsuki heard Shizuru's distressing voice, and she quickly turned around. Mikoto's sword was merely inches away from her. _S-Shit!!_ She quickly bent her body backwards. Mikoto's sharp blade almost slashed her body into two as it went above her.

Natsuki lifted her body again, ready for counterattack, but Mikoto already raised her right feet and she slammed a solid front kick on her chest.

_BANG!!! _

Natsuki's back hit the thick glass so hard, it shaken the entire watching area. Shizuru cupped her mouth to contain her scream when she saw Natsuki thrown backwards and knocked on the glass forcefully.

"Whoa!!" the whole students jumped from their seats when Natsuki fell on the floor with a loud thud sound.

"That is very impressive for Mikoto-chan…" Midori smiled as she rubbed her chin.

Mikoto lowered her sword. A loud clanking sound echoed as the tip of Miroku hit the floor.

Natsuki panted heavily, lifting her body slowly after the hard blow she received on her chest. _Dammit! Since when she become this good…?_ She took a deep breath and she grinned. _But it will be a lot of fun to fight her…_

She wiped her sweat that trickling down her chin. "Shall we continue…?" she smirked. Mikoto just grinned as she nodded her head.

"Um!" she wielded her sword again and she vanished.

Natsuki just smirked as she strolled around the room, closing her eyes tightly. She slowly kept away her claws, clenching her bare fists. _If I can't see her movements, I need to rely on my other senses…_

_SWOOSH…_

Her lips curved into a soft smile when she heard Mikoto's movements. _I got you…_

She instantly swung her right elbow around and it hit perfectly on Mikoto's head. Mikoto immediately thrown backwards after her face received the strong blow from Natsuki, knocking on the wall near her.

"Nice one, Natsuki…" Midori chuckled.

"Oof!" Mikoto grunted, falling hard on the floor. Natsuki slowly took a deep breath as she lowered her body, lifting her arms up into fighting stance.

Mikoto took a huge deal of breath right before she held on her sword to lift up her body. She rubbed her palm on her sore cheek, making the navy haired girl laughed.

"Sorry, Mikoto!" Natuki grinned. Mikoto just laughed, nodding her head. She brought her sword up again and she held it firmly.

"Let's finish this up quickly…" Natsuki extracted her both claws, grinning widely at the spiky haired girl a few feet away from her.

Mikoto immediately dashed to the navy haired girl, dragging the tip of Miroku on the floor. Natsuki also leaped forward, lifting her right claw high. Their weapons collided again, making a loud clanking sound, echoing across the room.

After a few attempts in detecting Mikoto's movement, Natsuki managed to catch up with Mikoto's speed. Mikoto can no longer teleport around since Natsuki could perceive her position very quick and accurately.

"Why don't you vanish again…?" Natsuki smirked, slamming her left claws to Mikoto's side. Mikoto just laughed, quickly blocking Natsuki's claws with her black sword. She brought her knee up to slam on Natsuki's waist but that navy haired girl quickly leaped backwards, dodging the offending knee.

Mikoto didn't wait long as she dashed again, slashing her sword upwards to Natsuki's head. Natsuki was surprised that Mikoto swung her sword on her direction. She quickly ducked her head, swinging her right claw to Mikoto.

Both of them halted their advance right before they hit their target. Mikoto's sword was right on Natsuki's neck, merely millimeters away from slashing her skin. Natsuki also had her right claw, exactly under Mikoto's chin, pointing up at the throat threateningly.

"Okay! That was brilliant, both of you…" Midori clapped her hands, grinning widely. The other students also instantly gave both participants a loud applause.

"Give me million yen, I still won't fight those two if you asked me…" Nao grinned widely, clapping her hands.

"Me neither…" Chie just laughed. Shizuru couldn't help but to smile when she saw Natsuki laughing, patting on Mikoto's shoulder. She just watched as those two girls walked into the watching area.

"Better don't tell Mai that I hit your face… I don't want her to set my ass on fire again…" Natsuki laughed. Mikoto just grinned as she clenched her fist, making Miroku disappeared from her hand.

"It's fair because I also kicked Natsuki on her chest…" she nodded ecstatically.

"Hell yeah… Damn! Your kick is so hard… You made my lungs dysfunction for a moment you know…" Natsuki frowned as she rubbed her chest. Chie and Nao just laughed.

Natsuki picked up her jacket and she put it around her shoulder as she strolled to the seat next to Shizuru.

"That was so great, Natsuki… Both you and Mikoto-chan are a great fighter…" Shizuru smiled sweetly to the navy haired girl beside her. Natsuki just grinned as she exhaled heavily.

"Thanks to you too… If you didn't call my name just now, maybe my body already split into two…" she snorted. Shizuru just giggled.

"So, are you ready for your turn after this…?" she asked the brunette haired girl.

Shizuru nodded her head. "Yes… After seeing Natsuki fought just now, I'm so excited to learn how to fight…"

"You never had a fight before…?" Natsuki asked in concern. Shizuru just pouted as she shook her head. Natsuki blinked her eyes as she watched Shizuru's cute pouting lips. _S-she's so damn cute like that… WAIT!! What the hell? Since when I like to see someone pouting her lips!? Urgh! This is so unbelievable!! _She quickly averted her eyes, scratching her blushing cheek, hoping that Shizuru didn't notice that she was staring at her lips just now.

But unfortunately Shizuru _did_ notice Natsuki stared at her lips just now. _A-ara… My eyes didn't play a trick on me, right…? _She quickly took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Anyway, I've got something to show Natsuki during my sparring with Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru smiled widely as she slowly got off her chair.

Natsuki widened her eyes instantly. "You're going to fight Suzushiro!?" she asked in shock. "Is Midori crazy or what!?"

"Oi, Natsuki… I heard that!" Midori twitched her brows as she stood right behind Natsuki's seat. Shizuru just chuckled at Midori's angry face.

"You shouldn't let her fight Suzushiro! It's her first time doing this, Midori!" Natsuki stood up, twitching her brows furiously.

"I believe I got my reason for doing that… And I know Shi-chan can handle Suzushiro-san… Anyway, go get ready now, both of you… I'll start the sparring after this…" Midori commanded at those two third years. Haruka and Shizuru quickly nodded their head and they started to walk into sparring area.

_I won't let you get away if something happened to her… _Natsuki glared at the red head professor. Midori just grinned as she took a seat next to the navy haired girl.

Haruka and Shizuru stood a few feet away, facing each other.

"Don't worry, Fujino… I'll be easy on you…" Haruka smirked arrogantly.

"Ara… Ookini, Suzushiro-san… I'll take the liberty then…" Shizuru slowly pulled off her gloves and she tossed it to the far corner on that room.

"She's not going to fight with her gloves? Suzushiro will be dead soon, Midori…" Chie turned facing the red head professor on the seat behind her.

"Don't worry… Suzushiro-san is immune to Shi-chan death touch…" Midori grinned widely.

Nao, Natsuki and Chie widened their eyes in the same time. "She immune to Shizuru's power…? How the hell it even possible…?" Natsuki asked in confusion. Midori simply nodded her head.

"Maybe it's because of her metal skin that allows her to have such immunity to Shi-chan death touch…" she rubbed her chin.

"Hoo… Lucky, Suzushiro… I do hope that she will end up faint or something when Shizuru-san touches her later…" Chie chuckled.

"Ready? Start now!" Midori yelled.

Haruka clenched her fist tightly and her body transformed into metal form. Shizuru simply arched her brows and she smiled.

"Ara… Since my power is ineffective against you, Suzushiro-san… I hope you allow me to use another alternative…" she smiled slyly

Haruka just crossed her arms in front of her chest as she snorted. "Hmph! Just do whatever you like… I don't care… You're going to lose anyway…"

"Ara… Ookini…" Shizuru clenched her fists tightly, and her body immediately transformed into shining metallic form, just like Haruka.

The audience gasped loudly when they saw such surprising event in front of them. Natsuki widened her eyes in shock when she saw Shizuru's body changed into metal form.

"D-did she absorb Suzushiro power? But you just said that Suzushiro is immune to Shizuru's touch!" Natsuki asked the red head professor.

"To Shizuru's death touch, yes. But Shi-chan somehow has this ability to steal other people's abilities for her own use…" Midori grinned, scratching her head.

Natsuki blinked her eyes in disbelieve. "…wow."

"That is so AWESOME!" Nao had her jaw dropped in amazement. Chie quickly flipped open her cell phone and she started to type a text message.

"Gotta tell Aoi about this… This is so great! Can't wait to let the whole school see Shizuru-san kick Suzushiro's ass…" she grinned, as her fingers tapped on the keypad in amazing speed.

---

Aoi flinched slightly when she felt vibration inside her jeans. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and she noticed there was a text message. She quickly pressed the button.

_Aoi! You're going to love this! Shizuru-san is going to have a sparring match with Suzushiro! Help me broadcast this to the entire campus! I'll do the recording while you just transmit it to the others, okay? Luv ya!_

She blinked her sapphire eyes in confusion. _Eh? Just a sparring match… What so great about that…?_ But Aoi just shrugged her shoulders and she wrapped her fingers around her cell phone.

She slowly closed her eyes.

---

"_Don't leave me!!" _

"_I will never leave you again!!" _

Youko pulled a tissue as she sobbed. She was watching a daily romantic soap-opera on the small TV in her infirmary. Suddenly the screen buzzed loudly and the show shifted into a scene where two girls stood in the white large room, facing each other.

"Eh…? Isn't it Suzushiro-san and Fujino-san…?" and her eyes widened when she saw Shizuru's body was in metal form, just like Haruka. Her lips curved into wide smile.

"This one here is better than watching my daily drama…"

---

"What is going on…?" asked one girl at the far table. The whole dining hall quickly focused on the current scene on large screen at the center of that hall.

"Isn't that Suzushiro-san and the new student…?"

Mai quickly lifted her head to look at the big screen. Her eyes widened in an instant when she saw Shizuru's metal body.

_W-what the hell!?_

_---_

"Ara… Fumi-san… There is a new program on TV…" a certain lavender haired girl sipped on her tea as her eyes fixed on the TV.

Fumi walked to stand beside the wheel-chaired girl. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my… It is indeed a new interesting program…" she smiled.

---

Chie placed her phone on her lap, focusing its camera on the sparring room. _Now we got two Impenetrable bodies in this campus! This is going to be huge… _She grinned widely.

Haruka took a deep breath as she lowered her body. "That's what we called as stealing, Fujino!" her silver eyes fixed at the metal form in front of her.

Shizuru shifted her legs to open it wide, and she brought her arms up to the front of her chest into fighting stance. "Ara… I believe I just want to borrow it, Suzushiro-san…" she smirked.

"Whatever! You won't get to use it as well as I did, Fujino!!" Haruka charged forward, swinging her right fist to Shizuru's face.

Shizuru swiftly ducked her head and she pivoted her body, sweeping Haruka's feet off the floor in one graceful move.

"Did she just lie to me when she say she never get into any fight before…?" Natsuki twitched her brows in disbelieve and amazement in the same time.

"She is never been into any fight before… But she accidently absorbed your fighting skill too, Natsuki… Watch closely… Most of her moves are just like yours…" Midori gestured at the sparring girls. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she watched intently at the match.

Right before her body hit the floor, Haruka quickly placed her palms on the floor and she pushed her body upwards. She landed on the ground again, panting slightly. _W-what the hell…? I thought I just saw Kuga's moves just now… Is she using Kuga's fighting skill too!?_

"You're quite good for the first timer…" Haruka exhaled as she dashed again, pivoting right her leg to Shizuru's head.

"Ookini…" Shizuru raised both her arms, blocking Haruka's leg and she brought her own right leg, swinging it to Haruka's waist. Haruka raised her left knee to hinder the attack.

Shizuru smirked silently and she grabbed hold Haruka's right ankle. Haruka yelped loudly when Shizuru swung her around, tossing her to the nearest wall. Her back knocked on the solid wall, leaving a huge crack in the process.

---

"Whoa!! Is that new girl really tossed our very own Suzushiro-san on the wall!?"

"Oh my… No one could ever push Suzushiro-san to that limit… Last time I saw was Kuga-san who managed to penetrate Suzushiro-san metal body…"

The dining hall was filled with students' cheers. Some of them were cheering on Haruka's name and the others root for the newbie girl.

Mai just watched in silence. _Is Shizuru-san absorbed Suzushiro-san's ability? And the way she fights really looks familiar to me…_

_---_

Haruka was thrown backwards again after a strong blow from Shizuru's reversed sidekick. Her back hit the thick glass, shaking the area violently.

"Wh-whoa!!" Chie slipped the cell phone off her hand after the small earthquake inside that room.

"Shit!!" she quickly picked up her cell phone again, resuming the recording.

---

"WHAT!? What the hell is going on!?" Youko slammed her small TV with her right fist after the exciting fight match suddenly disappeared from the screen.

After a few attempts of banging and punching the poor little TV, the scene reappeared again, with Haruka already sprawled on the floor, while Shizuru stood a few feet away firmly on her feet.

"Argh!! I've miss the best part!!"

---

"I think Shi-chan also absorbed Suzushiro's superhuman strength… Just look at how her kicks gave such a great impact…" Midori rubbed her chin, her eyes brightened excitedly.

Natsuki's jaw was dropped when she saw the whole fighting scene. "S-she's incredible…"

"Seriously… I have to add her in my 'last person I want to fight with' list…" Nao shifted her position on her seat.

Haruka slowly got on her feet, breathing heavily. _D-damn it! Did I just losing to this new student!? _She tilted her head to look at Shizuru's metal body._ And she just uses other people's power to fight!! This is so unfair~ WAIT!! Since she practically absorbs mine and Kuga's power, it doesn't mean she could use my special technique since she didn't develop that power by her own body… _Haruka's eyes brightened immediately.

Shizuru just watched intently every movement Haruka made. _I must be careful… I'm still getting use to these entirely new powers that I obtained… Only a single carelessness and I'll be done for sure…_

"You really pissed me off with that smile of yours…" Haruka hissed under her breath, clenching her fist tightly. Suddenly the whole room shook again.

Shizuru widened her eyes when she felt the floor under her feet trembling. _W-what is going on…? _She was so lost with her own thought, she didn't realize Haruka already hovered above her, her palms clenching together and it was raised up high in the air.

"T-that punch…" Midori widened her eyes.

"OI!! BE CAREFUL!!" Natsuki jumped off her seat, yelling loudly to that brunette.

Shizuru was frozen on her feet when she saw Haruka jumping above her, ready to slam down her fists. _T-this pressure is so unbearable… I-I can't move…_ She shut her eyes tightly.

"STOP IT! SUZUSHIRO!"

Haruka froze in the mid-air almost immediately. Shizuru was speechless when all of sudden a flash of red appeared right in front of her. _M-Midori-sensei… So fast!!_

Silence filled inside the room. Nobody noticed how Midori could appear right in front of Shizuru, holding up her palms to Haruka's direction.

Midori took a deep breath and she sighed. "Calm down, Suzushiro-san… That power is not supposed to be use during the class…" she spoke calmly as she lowered her arms. Haruka flopped down on the floor after Midori released her stop-time barrier around her body.

"I-I'm sorry…" Haruka breathed heavily. Her body quickly transformed into her original form again. Shizuru quickly changed into her normal body, panting slightly.

Midori just smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Anyway… You both did a great job… Especially you, Shi-chan! I never thought you could get use with Suzushiro and Natsuki's abilities this quick…"

Shizuru blinked her eyes, still surprised with everything that happened just now. "Y-yes, Midori-sensei…"

"Fujino…" Haruka slowly stood up. "I-I'm sorry…" she sighed heavily.

Shizuru just smiled and she nodded her head. "Same here, Suzushiro-san… I'm glad I could learn a lot from you today…" she bowed her head slightly.

Haruka just bowed her head sheepishly in return. "I'll take my leave now, sensei…"

Midori nodded her head. Haruka slowly walked out the room to the watching area. Midori turned to face the brunette again. "That was so close…" she smiled.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly when she heard it. "Why is that, Midori-sensei…?"

"That punch… I don't know what to do if you were being hit by that… That is the most dangerous punch in the world… The momentum only could sink the entire Japan into deep sea, you know…" Midori grinned.

"A-ara…" _Thank lord Midori-sensei saved me in the very last minute…_

"Anyway… We're finished here… Thanks for the hard work everyone! See you guys on Friday!" Midori waved at her other students and she walked out the room.

Shizuru took a deep breath and she slowly walked to Natsuki. "How was it…?" she asked the dumbfounded girl with a wide grin on her face.

"How was it!? It was really awesome, Shizuru!! I never thought that you could really do such moves!!" Natsuki laughed. Shizuru just giggled and she shook her head.

"Thanks to Natsuki's astounding fighting skill and speed… I managed to fight Suzushiro-san because of your ability inside me…" she smiled. Natsuki just scratched her cheek.

"It got nothing to do with me anyway… It was your strength that helped you during the whole fight…" she grinned. Shizuru chuckled again.

"By the way… I'm hoping that you can learn to control your death touch power…" Natsuki brought up her arm behind her head.

"Ara… Why is that, Natsuki…?" Shizuru raised her brow playfully.

Natsuki just smirked. "So I can have a chance to fight you one day without worrying about it…"

_Fight me…? _Shizuru giggled again. "Ara… Why is that Natsuki wants to fight me…?"

"I don't know… Just feel like it…" Natsuki grinned as she shrugged her shoulder and she slowly started to walk out the room.

_Ara…_ _just feel like it…? What is it supposed to mean…? _

Shizuru just smiled silently as she crossed her arms behind her back and she unhurriedly walked, trailing behind the navy haired girl.

_I'm sure I will, Natsuki… _

_

* * *

_

**Alright… Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and review please? ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I just want to apologize because of late in submitting this chapter. I was really busy these past few days and hope you guys still enjoy this story.**

**Happy reading and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 5**

She picked up a piece of A4 size paper and she read it thoroughly. She checked on her schedule for the next class. After a few moments, she sighed heavily. _It's been two days now since the last time I saw her… I wonder how she is doing right now…_

Her eyes widened slightly when she recalled everything she had in her thought seconds earlier. _I really don't know what happened but she just affecting my life right now…_

She placed the paper on her study desk and she leaned her arms on it. _Even though she's right next to my room right now, I can't simply go out there and knock on her door, right? She might think that I'm such a freak… Besides, if I really did knock on her door, what am I supposed to say to her…? What kind of conversation do I need to start…?_

"Fujino…" a loud voice broke her out from her reverie. She quickly turned around and she saw a blonde haired girl stood at the doorway. Next to her was a mousy haired girl, smiling softly at her direction.

"We got Math class after this… We need to go now…" Haruka frowned slightly at Shizuru's blank expression.

"Oh yes. I'm coming…" she smiled as she quickly collected her books.

---

She munched idly on her sandwich. Her head was wandering off the conversation on the table.

"Mutt…" she quickly tilted her head and she saw Nao grinned at her. "…what?" she asked back after a long pause. Nao's grin became wider.

"What the hell is going on with you…?" the red head asked. Natsuki twitched her brows slightly.

"…what? What the hell is going on with me…?"

Nao raised her eyebrows in disbelieve. "I asked you and you ask me back…? Definitely there is something going on with you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Natsuki shook her head, munching on her halfway-eaten sandwich again. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor inside her mouth and briefly, a very familiar scent seeped into her nose. She snapped her eyes open in an instant and she jerked her head around.

Her emerald eyes widened when she spotted a certain brunette haired girl, walking along with her two other classmates into the dining hall. _I thought so! She's here! _

Nao arched one brow when she saw Natsuki's face brightened. She quickly turned her head around to look what had caught that girl's attention all of sudden.

"Oh hey… That's the power stealer…" Nao grinned. Natsuki turned to face the red head. "She's not a power stealer, Nao…" her brow creased slightly.

"Ehe… Such a protective statement… I wonder why…" Nao smirked at the navy haired girl. Natsuki blushed and she just looked away. By the time she turned to look at that brunette again, a pair of crimson eyes already fixed at her direction. _Oh shit…_

Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise when she saw Natsuki's raised her hand in friendly gesture with a small smile on her face. _A-ara… Finally… I thought she didn't notice me here…_

She was about to walk to Natsuki's table. "Fujino-sempai!" she quickly turned around. A group of girls gathered around her with adoring looks on their face.

"Are you going to have another sparring again tomorrow?" asked one of the girls there.

"Ara… I'm not sure yet… But I'm really looking forward to it…" her lips curved into casual smile.

Chie grinned widely when she saw a group of girls gathered around that brunette haired girl. "She's getting famous ever since she fought Suzushiro last Monday…"

"Hell yeah… She really kicked ass during that sparring!" Nao laughed.

Natsuki twitched her brows in annoyed manner. "And now everybody goes gaga over her…" she puffed out some air as she crossed her arms.

Nao and Chie turned to look at her, arching brows in the process.

"Oh-my-god! Are you jealous, mutt?" Nao gasped loudly, her eyes widened in disbelieve.

Natsuki twitched her eyebrows in an instant. "What!? Why should I get jealous!?" _Don't tell me that this spider already notices…_

"Aha! I know… You're jealous because Shizuru-san stole your fangirls away, huh!?" Chie laughed. Natsuki contorted her face on Chie's statement. _Huh? Fangirls…?_

"What the hell…? Why should I care about those stupid fan girls anyway…?"

Chie shrugged her shoulder. "Well, since Shizuru-san is the main limelight now… You're no longer the ultimate attraction in this school…" she grinned.

"Tch! That is so ridiculous…" she frowned, looking at the brunette haired girl again. Those girls were still gathered around her. _Can't say that I'm not grateful she took away those girls… I started to feel pity for her… _Her lips curved into small smile.

"We wish you good luck, Fujino-sempai…" they waved at the ever-smiling brunette haired girl. Shizuru chuckled and she waved back. _Oh my… This is so tiring… Ever since I fought Suzushiro-san last Monday, I never thought I could become such attention up to this point… _She quickly turned to look at Natsuki's table but that girl already looked at the other way, talking with her two friends.

"Fujino! Let's go… It's our turn…" Haruka handed her a tray.

"Ookini, Suzushiro-san…" she received the tray and she glanced over at Natsuki's table. _Ara… Maybe some other time… There's always tomorrow…_ She took a deep breath, walking to the counter to get her food.

---

Friday, and they all gathered at the front of the classroom, staring blankly at the rows of tables which had been arranged separately like in the exam hall.

"Are we going to have a test today…?" Natsuki tilted her head slightly as she whispered at the silver haired girl beside her. She waited but after a few seconds, she still didn't receive any reply from that milk-drinking craze girl. Natsuki turned to look and she immediately sighed. _No wonder she didn't say anything… She's deaf with her big headphones on her ears!!_

"Midori didn't say anything about having a test today…" Nao who had just arrived at the classroom frowned slightly when she saw the arrangement of their tables.

"Of course I didn't because the test is all about your logic thinking and based on real time experiences…" Midori suddenly appeared at the doorway, grinning widely.

"Are you serious…?" Chie twitched her brows. Midori laughed and she nodded her head.

"Enough talking… Just go take your seat, NOW!!" she barked, shooing her students to their seats.

Natsuki glanced across the room, looking for the one and only brunette haired girl. _Eh…? Is she going to be absent today…? _She turned to look around again. _That tin girl also didn't come yet…_ She placed her bag on her desk, leaning her back on the wooden chair.

Midori distributed the test sheets to each student. "You guys may start now…"

Natsuki took out her pen and she picked up the questions sheet to read it. _Commonsense questions… Pretty easy…_ She smiled.

"Sorry for intruding…" A loud voice from the doorway and the whole class tilted their head to look. A blonde haired girl together with a smiling brunette stood at classroom door.

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly when she was welcomed with a sight of beautiful brunette at the doorway. _Wait… What the heck…? What is this feeling? Why my heart pounding like this? _She clutched on her jacket, taking a great deal of breath to calm down. _This is so weird…_

"Oh, Suzushiro-san, Shizuru-san! Please come in… We're in the middle of the test now…" Midori handed them both a piece of questions sheet.

"We're not too late, Midori-sensei…?" Shizuru asked in worry. Midori just laughed as she shook her head.

"You guys just in time… Go to your seats now and answer those questions…" Both girls quickly complied and they slowly moved to their seats.

Natsuki could feel her body stiffened as Shizuru took each step closer to the vacant desk two feet away beside her. She slowly brought the question sheet to hide her face partially. _This is crazy… How the hell she managed to make me feel this way? We barely know each other for god sake! _

Shizuru raised her brows when she saw Natsuki covered her face with the question paper. _Ara… I wonder why she's trying so hard to hide her face from me… _She nevertheless, took a seat at the table. She took out her pen as she tilted her head, sneakily glancing over at the girl two feet away on her right.

Natsuki quickly hid her face behind the sheet again when she caught that pair of crimson eyes staring mischievously at her. _S-shit! S-she caught me!! _She instantly lowered her face, her chin almost touching the wooden surface of her desk.

Shizuru chuckled silently and she slowly focused on the questions. _Better finish this up quick... So I could have enough time to check what Natsuki's up to with such look on her face…_

Natsuki took a deep breath of relief when she saw Shizuru no longer looking at her. _Gotta start to answer these stupid questions…_ She scratched her head with the tip of her pen as she studied the paper. _Okay… Question one… Why do Shizuru's legs look so fucking sexy under that skirt…?_

She blinked her emerald eyes. _Eh? Eh? EHHHH? _She narrowed her eyes on the paper again. _There's no such question!! _She could feel enormous amount of heat started to gather on her both cheeks. _This is so ridiculous!! What am I? A pervert!? Stop imagining things and start answering those damn questions!_

Natsuki took a deep breath again, slowly closing her eyes. _You've already well-trained with ability to control your emotion, Kuga Natsuki… This thing is just superficial… Don't let it take over your rational senses…_ She exhaled and she nodded her head in resolute confidence.

30 minutes had passed…

She managed to answer five questions out of 10 that provided on that test paper. _Okay! Another five more to go! _She smiled silently. She was about to read the next question when her line of sight caught a movement from the table on her left. She quickly tilted her head up and she saw Shizuru shifted her position on her chair, slowly raised up her right leg to cross it with the left one.

To Natsuki, the movement that brunette haired girl made was agonizingly slow in her eyes. Her curious emerald orbs trailed carefully with interest as those creamy legs moved… _OKAY!! STOP!! _She quickly shook her head, putting her attention back on her test sheet. She could feel her own heart hammering her ribcage loudly. _Oi! Oi! Stop looking at her legs, dammit! _

Shizuru already finished with her test. She rested her left elbow on the table, resting her cheek on her palm as she gazed at the table two feet away on her right. Her other hand played with the pen, twirling it around on her fingers. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she watched Natsuki's scratched her head with her pen. _Such a beautiful face… I wonder who will be the lucky person that can steal this girl's heart away… _

Natsuki rubbed her nose as she tilted her head slightly to look at Shizuru's table. Her body froze in an instant when she saw Shizuru was looking at her, with her full, luscious lips curving up into a meaningful smile. _S-shit! She's looking at me!! _She forced an awkward smile in return as she quickly averted her eyes to look at the question paper. _Is this some kind of her power too…? The ability to make other people blush with a single stare of her crimson eyes!?_

Shizuru chuckled silently when she saw Natsuki's flustered face. _Ara… Such cute blushes… Am I really the one who could give such effect to her or maybe it's just her nature to react like that with everyone…?_ She unconsciously let out a soft sigh and she turned to look at her palms. _I wish I could touch her in some way… _

Her eyes widened in an instant. _WAIT!! What are you thinking, Fujino Shizuru!? Touch her!!? _ And now it was her turn to blush heavily to her own bold thoughts.

Natsuki still couldn't focus after Shizuru smiled at her just now. _This is freaking crazy… Did she just smile at me like that? What kind of smile is that!? _She grunted faintly, flipping the test sheet to the other page. _Just answer the question now… Question six, question six… question sex…_

"GAH!!" Natsuki banged her head on the desk in frustration. A loud bang echoed across the classroom. The whole class turned around to look at a certain navy haired girl with her head on the table.

"Oi! Oi! Natsuki! Are you okay!?" Midori bolted up from her chair.

Natsuki just raised her right hand. "I'm okay… Just some stomachache… Give me 5 minutes and I'll be okay…" she muttered weakly. _Yeah right… Stomachache in my pants… _

Shizuru just watched in concern when she saw Natsuki rested her head on the table, unknowing the real reason that navy haired girl had banged her head purposely. _Stomachache…? No wonder she looks so awkward just now…_ She sighed heavily. _I was thinking too much about it, didn't I? There's no way she could feel the same way like you did, Fujino Shizuru… Besides, we barely know each other and we just have the same class during Monday and Friday only…_

Her crimson eyes quickly noticed when Natsuki lifted her head up from the table. She slowly shifted her chair closer to the table two feet away from her. "Are you okay, Natsuki…?" she whispered in concern.

Natsuki just waved her hand as she smiled. "Yeah… I'm okay…" and she quickly focused on the paper again. Shizuru just smiled and she decided to stay in silence while Natsuki finish up her test.

"Okay! Time's up!" Midori held up her hand to stop the time around her and all of her students froze on their current movement. She laughed at the looks of her students and she slowly strolled along the rows of table to collect the answer sheets.

"Done…" she clenched her fist, removing the stop-time barrier. All girls inside the classroom turned to look at each other when they saw the paper was no longer on their tables but in Midori's hands instead.

"Whaaat!!!? I still got another two questions need to be done!!" Nao groaned loudly, darting her pen at the red head professor. Midori just raised a finger and the pen froze in the mid-air.

"Blame your karma for that, Nao-chan! And this kind of attack is futile against me…" Midori moved her finger slightly and that pen fell to the floor. "Okay, guys… We're going to have the sparring class after lunch. Make sure you guys ready for it… See ya!" Midori walked out the classroom, with a stack of answer sheets in her arms.

Natsuki sighed heavily, leaning her head on her arms against the table. _Finally… I thought I'm going to be dead soon with all these stupid imaginations inside my head. _

"Hey, Kuga! Let's go for lunch now…" Nao poked Natsuki's head slightly. Natsuki grunted, scratching her cheek as she stood up from her chair. _Hey, what about asking Shizuru to join me for lunch…? _She quickly tilted her head to look at the brunette.

"Shizuru~"

"Fujino! Let's go!" Haruka cut off her words as that blonde marched her way to Shizuru's table. Shizuru just nodded her head and she turned to look at the startled navy haired girl.

"…yes? Natsuki…?" she smiled.

"I-uh… It's nothing… See you at Combat class…" Natsuki scratched her head, and slowly walking to follow her other two friends out the classroom.

Shizuru exhaled slowly as she watched Natsuki leaving the room. _Ara… I thought she's going to ask me to have lunch together with her…_

_---_

"We're going to have some game today…" Midori grinned with Youko stood beside her. The whole class which consisted with 15 students of Special Type stood inside the Sparring Area, looking at each other blankly.

"Aren't we supposed to spar right now…?" Haruka asked, arching her brows in confusion.

Midori giggled. "Well, yes we are. But we're going to make it a little bit different today…"

"What kind of different…?" Nao asked impatiently. Natsuki and Chie just grinned.

"First of all, we're going to split you guys into four groups… Pick up a number from this box to determine which group you're in… The ones who share the same number will be in the same group…" Midori stepped forward as she placed a black box on the small table in front of her.

"We're 15 people here… How we're going to split into four groups…?" a tall, dark-skin girl asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Laura-san… This is what I've planned with your Youko-sensei here… Rosalie and Akane-chan will be excluded from this game because they are going to help with some preparation…" Midori scratched her chin.

"This is how the game goes… Each group will be given a scroll, which has to be secured from other team. In order to win this game, one group has to steal or win the scroll from other team and obtain at least three scrolls." Youko took her part to explain, retrieving four scrolls in different color.

"The best part is you guys will be taken to the world which is created by Rosalie-chan and Akane-chan… Rosalie will do the imagining, while Akane will help to project it into realistic hologram…" Midori grinned widely.

"That is so cool…" Chie chuckled.

"So? You guys ready for this?" Midori clapped her hand together. The other girls quickly nodded their head in anticipation.

"Okay! Go grab your number and get into your group…"

Everyone quickly moved into a line as they picked up their number one by one.

"Nao… What number you're in?" Natsuki clenched the paper inside her palm. Nao grinned as she unfolded the small piece of paper.

"I got number 2…"

Natsuki chuckled as she took out her paper. "Nice…" a small number '2' printed on the paper.

"So, we're both in the same team… Who's the other one…?" Nao tilted her head to look around.

"Chie! What group you're in?" Natsuki walked to the short haired girl. Chie raised up her paper.

"I'm in the group 3… Together with Mikoto…" she grinned as she patted the spiky haired girl's head. Mikoto nodded her head ecstatically.

"Chih~ I thought you're going to be with us…" Nao pouted. Chie just laughed.

Natsuki quickly glanced over at the brunette haired girl few feet away from her. _Hopefully she will be in the same team with me… _She saw Shizuru unfolded her paper and a soft smile crept on her face. She quickly tilted her head up and she smiled at the navy haired girl.

_Is she in…? _Natsuki simply raised her brows questioningly. Shizuru chuckled as she displayed her paper. A number '3' was printed on that small piece.

"Hoo… Lucky!! We got Shizuru-san in our team, Mikoto!!" Chie laughed happily as she and Mikoto walked to the brunette haired girl.

Natsuki sighed heavily. _Damn it… I thought she's going to be in the same group with me… I wonder who our another teammate is…_

"Oi! You both in what group…?" a certain blonde haired girl asked as she crossed her arms. Natsuki and Nao turned to look at each other.

"We're in group 2…" they answered curtly. Haruka instantly sighed in frustration as she lifted her paper, and it was printed with a number '2'.

"EHHH!!??" Nao and Natsuki yelled at the same time.

Haruka twitched her brows in annoyance. "Stop whining! Like I want to be in the same group with you two!!" she barked angrily.

"Midori!! We want to change our group!!" Nao screamed at the red head professor.

"Yeah!! Chie! Switch with Suzushiro! You're going to be with us!!" Natsuki barked at the short haired girl. Chie just laughed as she raised her hand.

"Oh no… I'm not going to switch team! I got the best players here… Why don't you guys try to get along with Suzushiro-san…? I'm sure you guys will be such a _great_ team…" she laughed again. Natsuki and Nao shot a death glare at the amused girl. Shizuru also chuckled when she saw Natsuki's fuming face. _Ara… Pity Natsuki… She has to be in the same group with her lifetime sworn enemy…_

"No switching… Just stick with the number you guys got…" Midori said with a stern look on her face. Both Natsuki and Nao grunted faintly as they moved to stand together with the blonde haired girl.

"Here are the groups… Group 1; Nina Wang, Arika Yumemiya, Sara Gallagher…" Midori announced.

"Group 2; Suzushiro Haruka, Kuga Natsuki and Yuuki Nao…" Natsuki twitched her brows as she crossed her arms annoyingly. _What a great day to be in the very same group with this tin girl…_

"Group 3; Harada Chie, Minagi Mikoto and Fujino Shizuru…" Chie just grinned at Nao and Natsuki's angry face.

"Group 4; Drink-milk, Laura Bianchi and Mahya Blythe…" Midori finished with the pronouncement, slowly walking to the brown haired doctor and she handed over four scrolls.

"Okay… For Group 1, you guys will hold the yellow scroll. Group 2, Blue. Group 3 will be red and Group 4 will take green…" Youko strolled to each group as she handed the respective scroll for each team.

"And pick your team-captain now…" she added.

"Shizuru-san… Would you like to be the captain…?" Chie smiled at the older girl.

"Ara… I don't think I'm capable with the task, Chie-san…" Shizuru chuckled. Chie just grinned as she turned to face the spiky haired girl beside her.

"What do you think, Mikoto…? We'll take Shizuru-san as our team-captain, okay?"

Mikoto nodded her head delightedly and she grinned. "Okay! Shizuru will be the captain! Um!"

Chie laughed and she faced the brunette again. "You got the highest vote now, Shizuru-san…"

Shizuru giggled again and she just nodded her head. "I will do my best then…"

Haruka folded her arms, closing her eyes tightly. "Since you guys are too stupid to lead the team, I'm humbly offering myself to take the responsibility…" she said it out boldly. Natsuki and Nao immediately twitched their brows.

"What the hell…? You're not any good either… It will be a total disaster if you lead the team…" Natsuki barked angrily at the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah! You're like leading us to the stairway of hell…" Nao added and they laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!! It won't be any better if either of you guys leads the team! I'm much older and you guys should have some respect towards me and let me lead the team!" Haruka smiled proudly.

Natsuki sighed exasperatingly. "Whatever… If you wanted to be the captain so much, suit yourself. I'm not going to care about it anymore…"

"Good." Haruka retorted curtly, smiling in satisfaction.

"Okay… Does every group have their team-captain now…?" Midori asked, looking at her students. They quickly nodded their head in reply.

"Captains! Please come forward…" Midori signaled and each captain hastily walked to the red head professor. Midori distributed them with a small box each.

"These are communication device… We called it tooth radio… Place it inside your mouth and you guys can communicate with your teammates during the game…" Midori explained.

"Give this to each of your teammate now…" she added.

Haruka quickly walked back to her awaiting teammates. "Midori-sensei gave us this…" she opened the box. Three very small devices were arranged inside that box.

Natsuki raised her brows. "What is that…?"

"It's called 'tooth radio'… Put it inside your mouth and we can use it to talk with each other…" Haruka handed those devices to each girl.

"Really…? This is awesome…" Nao quickly placed the small device inside her mouth. Natsuki also opened her mouth as she slipped in that micro-sized device.

Haruka slowly placed the device inside her mouth. "This device is created for a very top-class mission… We don't have to talk so loud to communicate~"

"TESTING! TESTING! ONE! TWO! THREE!!" Natsuki yelled loudly. Haruka immediately cringed in pain when a loud, ear-splitting voice echoed inside her ears.

"W-what the hell, Kuga! Lower your voice, dammit!" Haruka whispered harshly. _Urgh!! My ears hurt like hell!!_

"WHAAAT!? WE CANNOT HEAR YOU, CAPTAIN SUZUSHIRO~" Nao screamed, grinning widely.

Haruka gritted her teeth furiously. "I SAID, LOWER YOUR VOICE, DAMMIT!! YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!!" she yelled angrily. Both Natsuki and Nao cringed as they cupped their ears when Haruka's thunderous voice pierced their eardrums.

"Ahahaha~ They're so stupid…" Chie laughed. Shizuru just covered her mouth as she giggled softly. _Ara… I wonder if they could make it through this game…_

"Okay! Rosalie-chan, Akane-chan… Let's start now…" Youko called those two girls and they walked to the observation room.

"You guys are allowed to use your powers… Assume that this game is actually some kind of training for real mission…" Midori walked out the sparring area and she stood behind the thick glass.

"What if someone got hurt, Midori…?" Natsuki asked. Midori just grinned as she gestured at the brown haired doctor at the observation room.

"That's why she's here… Don't worry… If things get rough, we'll stop the game immediately…"

Suddenly, the surrounding inside the sparring area was engulfed with darkness. They could no longer see the white wall of sparring area. It was a total pitch black around them.

"Hey… Did Rosalie-sempai already tune on her power…?" Nina asked, rubbing her chin slightly.

"Think so…" Sara replied, looking around her to find other teams but she still couldn't see anyone other than her teammates.

Few seconds later, a bright light surrounded them, blinding their sight temporarily.

"Geez… What the hell is this…?" Natsuki grunted, covering her eyes with her palm. After a few minutes of blinding moment, they were presented with a sight of deep, thick forest around them. It was only Haruka, Nao and herself around that area. She couldn't find other teams near them.

"Whoa… Is this the power of Rosalie's imagination…?" Nao walked around the forest, reaching down her hand to touch the tree trunk. "Damn! You can even feel it! It was so real!" she chuckled.

"_Attention please… This is Midori… Hope you guys can hear it…" _a voice echoed across the area. Natsuki tilted her head to look around. _Wow… I can't believe we're just inside Rosalie's imagination… Her power is so cool…_

"_This event today is not only a game… We will do the assessment to each group. We will evaluate based on individual surviving skill, strategies and teamwork… You need to protect your team-captain from threat and if your team-captain is defeated, your team will also be eliminated from this game. And of course, the best team will get a prize if they won this game… If you guys want to know what the prize is, just move your ass and start searching other teams and steal their scrolls…" _

Haruka grinned widely as she turned facing the other two girls. "You guys hear that…? You need to protect me… Hohoho~" she laughed.

Natsuki and Nao just glared at the blonde haired girl. "Like we're going to do that…"

---

She leaned her back against one large tree. Her eyes roamed cautiously around the thick jungle. There were only sounds of birds and small animals inside that forest. _Seriously… This is too real to be called as an imagination…_ She shifted her eyes when she heard faint footsteps sound from behind. Her hand slowly sneaked into her jacket and she retrieved a piece of playing card.

"It's me…" a soft, accented voice came from the receiver inside her ears. Chie unconsciously let out a soft sighed, keeping away her card into her jacket again. Shizuru slowly walked to stand beside the short haired girl.

"Where's Mikoto?" she asked the brunette haired girl. Shizuru just smiled as she pointed up at the top of the tree. Chie quickly tilted her head to look up.

"I asked her to observe the area from the tallest tree here…"

Chie just grinned and she nodded her head.

"Nice one, Captain Fujino…" she said and Shizuru just chuckled.

---

"For real!?"

"Yeah! Damn that guy… I've should give him a punch on his teeth…"

"Shut up, you guys! You shouldn't talk out loud like that! We're in the mission, dammit!"

Natsuki sighed exasperatingly. "Oh, come on… Suzushiro… It's just a game…"

"Yeah… No need to worry about that… They can come to us if they want… I don't care…" Nao added, grinning widely.

_~Sniff~ _

Natsuki widened her eyes instantly. "Shhh…" she hushed her other teammates. Haruka quickly sneaked behind the tree while Nao already jumped to the nearest tree branch, crouching stealthily on it.

"What is it, mutt…?" Nao whispered faintly through her tooth radio.

Natsuki twitched her brows as her emerald eyes shifted to the left and right, searching for the accurate location of the invader. "Someone's here…" she muttered softly.

Haruka and Nao instantly took a quick search around them.

Suddenly Natsuki pulled out her right claws and she swung it around. She halted her claws in the mid-air and she grinned.

"That's a very nice way to sneak up behind someone…"

---

A thick black smoke transpired beside her. "Someone's coming…" Mikoto narrowed her golden eyes, her right fist clenched tightly. "Miroku…" a black sword emerged from the smoke under her palm.

Chie quickly pulled out three cards from her jacket and she charged them with second level kinetic energy.

Suddenly, the area around them turned into total darkness. "What is happening…?" Shizuru immediately clenched her fists, transforming into her metal form.

"Is it Rosalie-san power again…?" she whispered through her communicator.

"No. I know this power… It's Laura… She can manipulate the darkness for her own benefit… She's kind of took away our sight temporarily…" Chie twitched her brows, glancing at the pitch black area around her. She couldn't see either Mikoto or Shizuru. _Shit…_

"Be careful…" Shizuru muttered under her breath as she looked around cautiously.

_CLANG!!_

They quickly turned around when they heard a loud sound of metal clashing few feet away from them.

"I got one…" Mikoto spoke through the tooth radio. Shizuru and Chie quickly dashed to the area where they heard that metal sound earlier.

"Oh my… Mikoto-chan caught us…" an anonymous voice echoed as the darkness slowly dissipated.

Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw Mikoto had her black sword collided with a bone-like sword from a certain silver haired girl. _Is that a bone…? _

Few feet away from Drink-milk were Laura and Mahya. They stood there, grinning widely at them.

Mikoto leaped backwards, dragging her sword along on the ground. She exhaled, wielding her sword firmly to the opposing team.

"Just as I thought… It was really you, Laura-san…" Chie smirked, pulling out another three cards and she held it on her left hand, charging with second level kinetic energy.

"Why don't you guys just give us your scroll…? I don't want to hurt anyone…" Mahya chuckled.

Chie just scoffed. "Yeah right… Where's the fun with that…?"

"I'll finish this quickly…" Drink-milk muttered languidly as she walked towards Shizuru. Shizuru widened her eyes slightly as she lowered her body, bringing her arms up in fighting stance.

Drink-milk snorted, tilting her head slightly to the right. She relaxed her left arm, doing some stretches and she exhaled.

"Watch carefully…" she smirked. Slowly, the flesh on her left shoulder ripped, revealing a white bone underneath it. Shizuru's eyes bulged in total shock when she saw that girl pulled out her own humerus bone from the opening on her shoulder flesh. _W-what is that…!?_

Drink-milk's left arm went limply after she pulled out her bone. Her ripped shoulder slowly healed by its own, reattaching the gash she made just now. After a few seconds, her left arm went into life again, like her previous state.

"That is my power if you're wondering, Fujino-san… I can use my own bone as a weapon and I can manipulate calcium reproduction in my body to create the new one… And some rapid healing ability, just like Kuga-san…" she grinned, wielding her bone sword to the stunned brunette.

_This is so unbelievable… _Shizuru immediately changed into her metal form, readying herself to fight anytime soon.

Drink-milk jumped forward, swinging her bone-sword to Shizuru's direction. Shizuru instantly raised up her metallic arms to block the attack. The bone-sword clashed violently on Shizuru's metal arms, making the brunette thrown to the sideway after such forceful collision.

_S-so strong! _Shizuru stomped her feet firmly to the ground to halt her from falling. She breathed heavily as her crimson eyes stared at the calm expression on Drink-milk's face.

"Just give us the scroll… We'll save a lot of time with that…" Drink-milk narrowed her dark eyes, pointing up her sharp bone-sword to the brunette.

Shizuru smiled softly after she regained her breath. "Ara… Just like Chie-san said… Where's the fun with that…?" she chuckled. Chie just laughed, stroking her short dark hair.

Drink-milk smiled as she nodded her head. "Very well…" and in a split second, she disappeared from her spot.

Shizuru quickly brought up her arms in defensive stance. _She's fast…_

"You're slow…" a soft murmur came from behind her. Shizuru swiftly swung her right elbow around, and it only hit the sword. Drink-milk used her bone-sword to block Shizuru's attack.

_There's only one way to defeat her… _Shizuru quickly shifted into her original body, gritting on her left glove to take it off her hand. _My touch is not lethal against her but at least I could paralyze her for a moment, it would be enough…_

Shizuru instantly clutched Drink-milk's face with her bare palm. Her lips unconsciously curved into small smile. _I got it…_

"I don't think so…" Shizuru twitched her brows when she heard Drink-milk chuckled. She widened her eyes when she saw Drink-milk's face already formed a thick bone mask, covering her face from her bare palm.

"I guess I'm also immune to your touch too, eh? Fujino-san?" she grinned.

Shizuru raised her brows in shock and she quickly changed into her metal form again. _Well… Maybe she has strong bones… but bones are still bones… _She clenched her right fist tightly. _Suzushiro-san… Let me borrow your superhuman strength again…_

"Ara… Immune to my touch, yes. But maybe not with Suzushiro-san's strength…" Shizuru smiled as she swung her metallic right fist directly to Drink-milk's bone-masked face. The bone mask shattered in pieces after the strong blow from Shizuru's fist, and she was thrown backwards, her back knocked on the tree violently.

"Whoa…" Chie widened her eyes in surprise, so did Mikoto. "That was awesome…"

Drink-milk clutched her face, groaning softly. "Urgh… There goes my beautiful face…" she wiped a trickle of blood that ran down to her chin.

Shizuru quickly transformed to her original body and she ran to the silver haired girl. "I'm sorry, Drink-milk-san…" She bowed her head apologetically.

Drink-milk just chuckled as she waved her hand. "It's okay… That was impressive, Fujino-san…" she took out a green scroll from her back pocket.

"Since I'm the team-captain and I was defeated by Captain Fujino, the Group 4 is officially eliminated from this game…" she grinned as she handed the scroll to the brunette haired girl.

Shizuru received the scroll and she chuckled delightedly. "Ara… Ookini, Drink-milk-san…"

"Tch! I thought we're going to win the prize…" Laura scratched her head in annoyance. Mahya just laughed as she helped the silver haired girl to stand up.

"Come on… I have to go see Youko-sensei now… My face hurts like hell…" Drink-milk rubbed her aching jaw and they suddenly disappeared from that forest.

"Great work, Shizuru-san! Nobody ever manage to knock Drink-milk like that before… Well, except Natsuki of course…" Chie laughed.

Shizuru just chuckled as she grasped the green scroll tightly. "Shall we go find another scroll…?"

Chie nodded her head as she grinned widely. "Hell yeah…"

---

"Isn't that amazing, Midori…? She managed to control her powers so competently… I'm pretty sure she will be one of the top notches in Special Type class… Alongside Kuga-san and others…" Youko smiled widely as she watched the entire game through the small monitor in the Observation Room.

Midori just grinned and she nodded her head. "I'm sure she will…"

---

Nao twitched her brows when she saw Natsuki pointed her claws at nobody. _What the hell is she doing…? _

"I know you're here, Sara… Just show yourself now…" Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Hmph! That was quick, Kuga-san… I thought I could manage to hide from you a bit longer than before…" a short blonde haired girl with a pair of small spectacles on her eyes suddenly appeared right in front Natsuki. She slowly emerged from her invisible form, tilting her head backwards slightly from Natsuki's sharp claws.

Natsuki just grinned as she lowered her claws. "You should at least get rid of your scent before you go invisible…"

Sara chuckled as she pushed her spectacles slightly. Her blue eyes roamed across the area in quick search. _Haruka onee-sama isn't here… I wonder if she hid herself…_

Her eyes quickly noticed a shining glitter from the tree behind Natsuki. _I found you, Miss Captain…_

"Nina! Now!" she suddenly yelled. Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw a shadow jumped out from the tree behind Sara, generating green plasma energy on her both fists. _What the hell!?_

Nina pointed her fists to the tree behind Natsuki, and she discharged two plasma blasts to Haruka's hiding place.

Haruka widened her eyes when she saw two plasma blasts approaching in high-speed to her direction. _W-what!? _She quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_BOOM!!!_

Haruka was thrown backwards from the strong collision. "Argh!" she fell hard on the ground.

Nina quickly dashed to the blonde haired girl, charging plasma energy around her fists again. "Gomen, Haruka onee-sama…" she pointed up her fist, but suddenly a shadow appeared right in front of her, slamming her face with a roundhouse kick. She was immediately knocked sideway, sprawling on the ground forcefully.

"Who's you apologizing to…?" Nao landed on the ground in one swift motion, clenching her both fists into fighting stance.

"N-Nao-sempai…" Nina wiped her face as her crimson eyes stared directly into Nao's.

"Hoo… Nina-chan… That was a pretty nice move…" Nao grinned widely. Nina blushed almost instantly when she heard it. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure lurking behind that red head girl.

"Nao-sempai!! Behind you!!" Nina yelled. Nao quickly spun around, and she blocked the sudden kick from a certain brown haired girl.

"Heh~ Arika-chan…" Nao snorted as she pushed Arika away. Arika back-flipped and she landed on her ground.

"Nina-chan! You shouldn't help our enemy!!" she scowled at the raven-haired girl. Nao simply arched one brow as she turned facing the younger girl. Nina blushed again when she saw Nao smirked mischievously at her.

"Enough chatting now… I cornered your captain here, Nina, Arika! Just surrender yourself and I will spare your life…" Natsuki grinned, displaying her white canine teeth.

Sara just sighed heavily as she took out a yellow scroll. "I thought we planned it so well…" she handed it to the navy haired girl in front of her. Natsuki chuckled as she withdrawn her claws and she took the scroll.

"Well… It seems your _so-called_ plan wasn't good enough to go against us… And thanks for this…" she waved the yellow scroll. Sara pouted as she walked to her other teammates.

"We lost… Take us out from here…" she spoke and they immediately disappeared from that area.

"Hmm… That was easy…" Haruka stood up from the ground, patting dirt off her pants.

"Tch! You didn't do anything, self-proclaimed captain… We're the one who protecting you just now…" Nao crossed her arms, twitching her brows slightly.

"Shut up! It was your job as my subordinate anyway!" Haruka barked angrily at the red head.

"Okay! Just be quiet now… Keep this, Suzushiro! We're going to find another one to win this stupid game!" Natsuki tossed the yellow scroll to the blonde haired girl. Haruka caught the scroll and she kept it in her jacket.

"I wonder how many teams left now… We just kicked one out…" Nao tidy up her clothes, glancing around the forest.

Natsuki just frowned slightly as she took a deep breath. _I hope Shizuru made it though…_

_---_

"I don't know how many teams left now… But I'm sure it will be a lot harder to find them since there were less people inside this jungle…" Chie leaned her back against one tree as she looked around.

"Ara… Chie-san suggesting we split up…?" Shizuru folded her arms, putting one finger on her chin.

"I think so… That's the best way to find out who's the last team here…" Chie exhaled and she turned facing the spiky haired girl.

"Mikoto… You observe the area from above… We will take the ground… Quickly inform us if you see anyone, okay…?" Chie patted Mikoto's head.

Mikoto quickly nodded. "Okay!" and she vanished.

"I'll take this way, Shizuru-san…" Chie pointed at the area on her left. Shizuru quickly nodded and she gestured at her right.

"I'll take this way then… Make sure to alert me if anything happen…"

"Okay!" Chie pointed up a thumb to the brunette and she slowly jogged to the other way. Shizuru took a deep breath and she carefully walked to the area mentioned earlier.

_I wonder if Natsuki is safe or not… I hope nothing happen to her…_

_---_

The forest became unbearably silent, almost no sound at all. She walked from one tree to another with full of awareness.

"Chie-san…" she heard a deep accented voice from her right. She saw a certain brunette haired girl jogged towards her with a bright smile on her face.

"I found the other group… They're about 100 meters away from here…" Shizuru took a deep breath as she pointed at the mentioned area.

"Really? Nice, Shizuru-san! But why you didn't contact me with your communicator…?" Chie arched one brow as she looked curiously at the brunette.

Shizuru just chuckled. "I thought I would be a great idea if we go sneaked on them…"

Chie laughed and she started to walk. "That's a great idea, Shizuru-san… Let's go now~" but she quickly halted her steps when she felt cold, metal like surface at the back of her neck.

"Never thought you would be this careless, Chie-chan…" a very familiar voice replaced the deep accented one. Chie widened her eyes immediately when she heard that voice. _D-damn it! Don't tell me…_

She turned her head slowly and she saw Shizuru's brunette hair shifted into red color. Her crimson eyes slowly changed into pure, mischievous emerald orbs.

"N-Nao…" Chie muttered under her breath.

Nao just chuckled as she pointed her claw-like fingernails close to Chie's neck. "Hello, buddy… Put your hands up now…"

Chie snorted as she slowly raised her hands. "Damn it, Nao… You totally nailed it with Shizuru's Kyoto-ben voice… I was fooled by that…"

The red head grinned widely. "Ehe… Thanks a lot… Speaking of which, where's your captain now…?"

Chie sighed heavily. "We split up…"

Nao raised one brow in surprised. "Oh, really…? So, where's that cat anyway~"

"YAAAHHH!!!" A sudden scream came from above. Nao quickly jerked her head to look up and she saw Mikoto descended from one tree, swinging her black sword to her direction.

Chie took the opportunity of Nao lack of attention to slap away her claws from her neck and she quickly leaped backwards, putting up some distance between them.

_Damn it! I can't move!! _Nao quickly brought up her arms to cover her head, but suddenly, a shining metallic figure leaped forward, blocking Mikoto's sword with her metal arms.

Haruka pushed away the sword as she landed on the ground, standing right in front the red head. "What are you doing, Yuuki!? You shouldn't be so careless like that…"

Nao just snorted. "Yeah-yeah! Whatever… I won't thank you for that because we're even now…"

Haruka cleared her throat as she rubbed her nose. "Hmph! What kind of attitude is that…?"

Mikoto quickly stood beside the short haired girl, wielding her sword firmly. "Looks like your team is short of one person…" she looked around the area.

Chie glanced over the other team, looking for a particular girl. "Where's Natsuki…?"

---

She walked stealthily, pushing the thick shrub under her feet. "Where the hell are they now…? I've been walking around here for ages…" she muttered breathlessly as she looked around. Her emerald eyes quickly spotted a very familiar brunette haired girl about 50 feet away from her. _S-Shizuru!?_

She quickly ducked her head, hiding behind one large tree on her left. _S-shit! Why the hell she would be the one I have to meet right now!?_

"H-hey, Nao… Where are you right now…?" she whispered faintly through her tooth radio.

---

"We're in the middle of a fight right now, mutt! Come here and help us, dammit!!" Nao shred Chie's cards into pieces with her right claw-like fingernails and she dashed towards the short haired girl.

"Tell Natsuki I say 'Hi!'…" Chie spun around, slamming her right leg to the red head.

Nao quickly blocked Chie's leg with her arms. "Oh, by the way… Chie said 'Hi!'…" she brought up one knee to slam it on Chie's stomach.

_---_

"W-what the hell!? Both Mikoto and Chie fighting with you guys right now…?" she whispered harshly. _Oh god… Now it's only me and Shizuru left…_

"_Yeah! They're fighting with us now!! Where are you?" _

"I can see their captain right now…" she peeked from the tree and she saw Shizuru still standing there, looking around cautiously.

"_Then!? What are you waiting for!? Go get the scrolls from her!!" _Haruka yelled from the other line.

"Okay! Okay! Don't scream, Suzushiro!!" Natsuki quickly walked out her hiding spot and she dashed to the brunette haired girl.

---

"_Shizuru-san! Natsuki is after you right now! Be careful!!" _Chie's voice echoed inside her ears. Shizuru widened her eyes instantly. _Natsuki!? She's after me, right now…?_

_SHINK!!_

She quickly spun her head around when she heard it. Her crimson eyes stared blankly at the navy haired figure a few feet away from her.

"Hey, there…" Natsuki grinned. Her claws rested on her both sides as she walked closer to the brunette.

Shizuru slowly turned her body around and she smiled. "Hi, Natsuki…"

"You're alone…?" she asked, stopping her advance a few feet away from that brunette.

Shizuru chuckled lightly. "Ara… Obviously, I _am_ alone right now…"

Natsuki just smirked and she slowly withdrawn her claws. "Okay, Shizuru… I don't want to fight with you… Why don't you just give me those scrolls…?"

The brunette giggled as she raised her brows. "Ara… Natsuki don't want to fight with me…? I thought I heard she said she want to fight with me the other day during the last Combat Class…"

Natsuki took a deep breath. "I do want to fight with you but not like this… I'm afraid that I might hurt you…"

---

"_I do want to fight with you but not like this… I'm afraid that I might hurt you…" _Natsuki's voice echoed from the receiver inside her ears.

Nao unconsciously twitched her brows. _What the hell is she talking about? Just go and kick her ass, dammit!_

_---_

"Ara…? Natsuki is afraid to hurt me…? I wonder why…" Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki could feel her cheeks slowly heated up.

_Because I care about you, dammit! _Her emerald eyes widened in an instant. _Oh god… I'm so screwed right now… Why the hell I have to feel this way!? _She could feel another rush of heat running towards her cheeks, doubling the redness on her pale skin.

Shizuru's giggles became louder. "Ara-ara… I wonder if this area is too warm that Natsuki is blushing so deeply right now…"

---

"_Ara-ara… I wonder if this area is too warm that Natsuki is blushing so deeply right now…" _a deep accented voice could be heard from the receiver. Chie widened her eyes in surprise.

_Natsuki…? Blushing!? What the hell is going on there!?_

_---_

Natsuki took another deep breath to calm her racing heart down. "Come on, Shizuru… Just give me those scrolls and I will let you go…"

Shizuru simply arched her brows and she slowly transformed into her metallic body. "If Natsuki wanted the scrolls, she should come over here and take it herself…" she grinned.

Natsuki snorted when she saw Shizuru shifted into her metal form. "I hope you realized what you're saying, Shizuru… I'm not going to hold back right now…" she slowly extracted her claws on her both knuckles.

"Be my guest, Natsuki…" Shizuru lifted her arms, angled it firmly into fighting stance.

"Okay… You're the one who said it… Don't blame me later…" Natsuki spread her arms and she dashed to the brunette haired girl.

She leaped forward, spun around to slam a roundhouse kick to Shizuru's head. Shizuru instinctively brought her right arm to block that offensive leg and she lifted up her own leg, aiming it at Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki quickly shoved her left elbow to hinder Shizuru's front kick from hitting her chest and she back-flipped, distancing herself from the brunette haired girl.

"Very nice, Shizuru…" Natsuki smirked. Shizuru slowly straightened her posture as she smiled softly.

"Ara… Ookini, Natsuki… You're really good yourself…"

---

Both Chie and Nao stopped from fighting with each other. Their brows furrowed in confused manner.

Nao tilted her head to look at the short haired girl in front of her. She snapped her fingers to gain Chie's attention.

Chie quickly looked at the red head and she saw Nao arched her brows as she pointed at the receiver inside her ear. Realized with what Nao meant with that, Chie nodded her head.

"Let's go…" Nao whispered faintly and Chie quickly complied. They sneakily walked out into the deep forest, leaving both Mikoto and Haruka had their endless fight together.

---

Shizuru used her both hands to block Natsuki's kick. Natsuki grinned widely as she raised her right claws, swinging it to Shizuru's face.

Shizuru was shocked when she saw Natsuki's claws so close to her face. She quickly closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

Natsuki who saw Shizuru contorted her face in fear, couldn't help but to withdrawn her claws and she just pushed Shizuru's metal face playfully with her bare fist.

"Ara…?" Shizuru quickly snapped her eyes open when she received a gentle touch on her face instead of strong blow from Natsuki's claws. Natsuki just laughed as she pulled away her fist.

Shizuru blinked her eyes blankly when she saw Natsuki laughed. "Why Natsuki didn't punch me…?"

Natsuki grinned as she shrugged her shoulder. "Like I said, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Ara… I thought Natsuki said that she won't hold back…" Shizuru slowly shifted into her original form. Natsuki smirked widely, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm having a second thought when I saw your face just now…" she laughed. Shizuru just giggled as she took a step back.

"Ara… What kind of face~" she didn't notice there was a large tree root behind her and she accidently tripped on it as she took a step back. Her body fell backwards and her hands reflexively grabbed anything she could for support, and at this moment, she grabbed Natsuki's jacket.

"O-Oi!!" Natsuki stumbled forward when Shizuru pulled her jacket and she fell right on top of that brunette haired girl. She quickly took her weight off the brunette and she placed her arms on either side of Shizuru.

"Damn it, Shizuru… Why did you have to pull me like th~" she choked on her words when she saw a pair of crimson eyes stared deeply into hers. _W-wh-what…!? _

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt the pleasant weight on top of her own body. _T-th-this... Oh my god! N-Natsuki is on top of me…_

Natsuki gulped down nervously as her eyes trailed Shizuru's flushing cheeks. _S-she's so beautiful… _And her emerald orbs trailed down again, and now fixed at Shizuru's glistening red, luscious lips. _Oh god…_

She could feel her breath ragged. _This is too good to be true… Is Natsuki really looking at me like she wants to~_ Her heart started to pound rapidly inside her chest.

Slowly, she lifted her left bare hand towards Natsuki's cheek.

---

"_Na-tsu-ki…" _a deep, throaty voice echoed inside their receiver. Since Natsuki was practically on top of Shizuru, Nao also could hear that brunette's breathy voice through her receiver too.

Nao quickly cupped her mouth from gasping out loud. Chie already had her jaw dropped on the ground as her eyes widened in shock. They turned facing each other with an equal stunned look on their face.

_You gotta be kidding me…_

_---_

"Oh my…" Youko cupped her mouth in surprise when she saw the whole event from the monitor. Akane and Rosalie were already blushing heavily while Midori just laughed.

"I think I should call this game off…"

---

She was too captivated with the pair of glittering emerald eyes above her. Her bare palm was merely millimeters away from Natsuki's cheek when she realized it.

_O-oh my god! _She instantly pulled her hand away. _I almost touch Natsuki with my bare hand just now!! I almost hurt her!! _

"S-Shizuru…? What's wrong…?" Natsuki asked in concern when she saw Shizuru's upset face. Shizuru forced a smile as she clenched her bare hand close to her chest.

"I-I almost hurt you just now, Natsuki…" she uttered it nervously. Natsuki frowned slightly and she tilted down to look at Shizuru's trembling hand. _O-oh… I see…_

Natsuki took a deep breath and she smiled to the brunette. "It's okay…"

"_OOOOKAAAYY!! May I have your attention please…?" _Midori's voice echoed loudly across the area.

Both of them were snapped from their own little world and Natsuki quickly pushed her body up to stand on the ground again. "I-I'm sorry…" she scratched her head sheepishly.

Shizuru just chuckled as she pushed herself off the ground. "Ara… I think I should be the one who need to apologize here…"

Natsuki grinned as she offered her hand to Shizuru. "Don't worry about it…" and Shizuru grasped Natsuki's hand with her own gloved one.

"_Since we're out of time right now, the only two remaining teams will be declared as the winner… Both teams will share the same prize…" _Midori added.

"What!?" Haruka twitched her brows as her metal body changed into her original form.

"_You guys can check what the prize is inside the scrolls in your possession…" _

Haruka quickly pulled one scroll out, so did Shizuru. They unrolled the scroll and there were some writing on it.

"Free lunch at dinner hall for the rest of your life…?" Both Haruka and Shizuru read the writing at the same time.

"_AHAHAHA~ See you guys next week!! Peace!!" _and Midori's voice was no longer being heard.

Natsuki laughed hysterically when she heard the prize. "Damn that woman… It is already free for us to have lunch at dining hall… And we practically fight each other for nothing…"

Shizuru put away the scroll as she laughed too. "Ara… I do think I gain some benefit throughout this game…" she arched one brow to the navy haired girl.

Natsuki blinked her eyes blankly and when she started to comprehend the meaning behind Shizuru's words, her cheeks started to flare up. _D-damn it… Now she mentions it, I couldn't get that moment off my head. _

"W-whatever…" Natsuki quickly turned around and she started to walk away.

---

"That prize is such a damn shit… I work my ass off for this game…" Nao pulled out the tooth radio and the receiver in annoyed manner. Chie just laughed as she leaned her head on the tree.

"Well… I guess the only one who gets the _real_ prize is Natsuki…" she grinned.

Nao blinked her eyes and then she snorted.

"Yeah, she is…"

* * *

**Hoo… Such a hectic week for me. Thanks for reading and review please? **

**Thanks a lot!!! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes… I know… Late in submitting this chapter and I'm so freaking tired right now. I wish I could have much free time like before… *sigh***

**Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 6**

Early weekend morning, and she stayed in silence inside the dorm room, savoring the relaxing smell from the hot beverage inside her cup.

"I don't even understand why you like that stuff…" Haruka flopped on her bed, with a cup of hot chocolate in her right hand. Shizuru just smiled and she slowly took a sip from her own cup.

"Ara… I suggest Suzushiro-san should have a taste of it sometimes… It is very good…" she chuckled, lowering her cup on her lap. Haruka just snorted as she sipped her morning beverage.

They stayed in complete serenity as Haruka took a magazine from her bed side, slowly flipping the pages as she continued with her drinks.

Shizuru slowly stood up from her bed and she walked to the small kitchen inside their room. She gracefully picked the small teapot which filled with hot green tea and she poured down the content into her own cup.

_BANGGGG!!!_

"…I guess I got a BAD HABIT!!" a sudden yelled from the next room, followed by deafening punk rock music.

Haruka almost choke on her drinks. "W-what the hell!?" she turned facing the wall behind her where the loud, earsplitting music came from. Shizuru just blinked her eyes as she turned facing the wall behind Haruka. _Ara… I think I know that voice…_

"OF BLOWIN' AWAY!!" that voice sang the lyrics again.

"YEAH!! YEAH!!" followed by another two anonymous voices, backing up the lead vocal.

"I GOT A BAD HABIT!!"

"YEAH!! YEAH!!"

"AND IT AIN'T GONE AWAY!!"

"YEAH!! YEAH!!"

Haruka quickly jumped off her bed as she took a deep breath. The loud music was still banging the entire room and she barely heard herself talking. "Damn it, those three stupid girls!!" she twitched her brows furiously.

Suddenly the music became silent.

Then the lead vocal sang, "Drivers are rude! Such attitude! But when I show my piece, complaints cease! Something's odd, feel like I'm god! You stupid, dumbshit, goddamn MOTHERFUCKER~~" she yelled at the last words and the punk rock music boomed again.

"GRAHHH!!!" Haruka screamed, transforming into her metal body and she shattered the stone wall with one solid, angry kick.

"Ara…" Shizuru cupped her mouth in shock when she saw Haruka demolished the wall into one large hole.

She peeked at the hole, and she saw a certain navy haired girl, standing on the bed with a round comb near her mouth. There were also two other girls, one with broom on her hand, holding it like she was playing a guitar and the other also had a rolled magazine in her hand. _Ara… Are they having a concert there…? _She quickly placed her palm on her mouth to contain her laughs.

"W-what the hell, Suzushiro!! You destroyed our room!!" Natsuki quickly turned off her hi-fi system and she jumped off her bed with angry face.

"It was your stupid singing, Kuga!! Why do you have to tune it on so loud in the morning, dammit!!" Haruka barked furiously.

"It's Saturday and it's not so morning! It's already 11.30, friggin' tin girl!!" Natsuki retorted angrily.

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't crash our room like that, Suzushiro-san!! How the hell we're going to sleep tonight!!?" Chie twitched her brows. Nao just laughed as she leaned on the bed.

"Like I care about that! It was your fault for singing so loud!! Who teach you to scream rock music in the morning, huh!?" Haruka retorted angrily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why you~" Natsuki immediately extracted her both claws, ready to jump to that blonde.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru quickly stood right in front the blonde, smiling softly at the enraged navy haired girl. "Calm down…"

Natsuki blinked her eyes blankly as she stared back at the pair of calm, gleaming crimson eyes in front of her. _S-Shizuru…_ Then she faced the blonde again, retracting her claws into her knuckles. "Hmph!" she quickly turned around, walking out the room.

Chie's mouth formed a small 'o' as she tilted her head slightly, grinning at the red head on the bed. Nao just chuckled and she pushed her body off the mattress. "Natsuki… Where are you going…?" she jogged behind the navy haired girl.

"I'm going to find Erstin-chan to fix our wall… Damn that tin girl… I swear I will kick her rusty butt one day…" she mumbled furiously as she walked along the corridor.

Nao arched her brows playfully. "Oho… You have your chance just now… Why didn't you do it…?"

Natsuki stiffened at Nao's words and she quickly cleared her throat. "I-I don't want Miss Maria come hunting my ass later on…" she swallowed nervously.

Nao grinned widely. "Oh… _Really_…? It's not because Fujino asked you to calm down…? Wow… No one ever manages to restrain you with only words 'Calm down' like Fujino did…" she snickered.

Natsuki halted her steps and she turned facing the red head behind her. "What are you trying to imply here…?"

"What do you think _what_ I'm trying to imply…?" Nao grinned. Natsuki took a deep breath and she started walking again.

"You're being difficult and I'm not going to fall for it…" she muttered and she walked away.

Nao laughed, quickly jogging to follow the navy haired girl from behind.

---

"Sorry, Erstin-chan…" Chie smiled apologetically to the blonde haired girl. Erstin just laughed as she placed her both palm on the wrecked wall.

"Don't worry about it, Chie-sempai… It's just a simple matter to me…" she took a deep breath and slowly blue spark flickered under her palm. "This might take a few minutes since the hole is quite big…"

"Yeah… You tell that to your beloved Suzushiro-sempai then…" Natsuki retorted, glaring furiously at the older blonde.

"WHAT!? You're the one who started this ruckus and you're blaming me for that!?" Haruka yelled.

"Ara-ara… Luckily Miss Maria is out the campus… I wonder how she's going to react if she found out you crashed this wall, Suzushiro-san…" Shizuru smiled mischievously to the blonde. Haruka twitched her brows and she just walked away to her study desk.

Chie just grinned as she walked to her bed, sitting next to the red head as they watched the wall slowly reformed. The shattered pieces came together to reattach with the wrecked wall.

"Such a great ability, Erstin-chan… I wonder what it would be if you're not here… Maybe Natsuki have to sleep with such a big hole on her wall…" Shizuru smiled as she glanced at the navy haired girl in front of her. Erstin just chuckled as she focused on repairing the wall.

Natsuki glared at the older girl, mumbling few incoherent words in annoyed manner.

Shizuru just smirked, folding her arms firmly. "I think I will be good idea too if we just let the wall like this…" and she slowly leaned closer to Natsuki. "…so I can see Natsuki get dress everyday…" she whispered slyly.

"WHAT!?" her cheeks already went into deeper shade of crimson. Natsuki quickly looked away from the giggling brunette as she tapped her foot nervously. _Damn this woman… Now she said it, I also had this imagination watching her get dress everyday… What the hell…?_

Chie and Nao just watched with arched brows. "I wonder when Natsuki going to tell us about this thing that happen between them last Friday…" Chie grinned widely as she whispered to the red head beside her.

"Oh? You're expecting her to tell us that…? No way in hell she's going to do that … We got to figure this out by ourselves…" Nao grinned. An evil glint sparkled inside her emerald eyes.

"Ahaha~ You got something in your mind, Nao…?"

---

"I do believe it since we got the information from the trusted resource…" she placed the brown file on the small table in front of her. Her teal eyes stared intensely at the red haired professor in front of her.

"But I'm still wondering what the hell she's doing there at that place…? It's far too dangerous for that…" Midori tilted her head slightly, staring back at the lavender haired girl across the table.

"I'm not sure about it either… I just found out from our special unit that this girl is in danger… And there is possibility someone out there is looking for her too…" Mashiro placed her arms on the arms rest.

"You mean…?" Midori widened her eyes. Mashiro nodded her head. "Yes… someone who wanted to use her power for evil deeds…"

Mashiro took a deep breath and she slowly exhaled. "Her power is strong… and special. Not to mention dangerous…" she rubbed her chin softly. "And I don't think I could handle it either…"

Midori widened her eyes in shock. "…Are you serious, Mashiro-sama!? You have the world most powerful telepath…"

Mashiro just smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes. I know about that but since I couldn't make an actual analysis about her, I couldn't measure how powerful she is and I couldn't even track her… You know it is impossible for a mutant out there to hide from my tracking ability…"

Midori slumped on her chair. Her face was showing a pure disbelieve when she heard what Mashiro told her. She slowly took a deep breath. "So, what do you want me to do…?"

Mashiro closed her eyes and she smiled again.

"Dispatch a team and go save that girl…"

---

"I've asked her about it and she said she used Shalimar Parfum…" Aoi took a seat next to the short haired girl.

"Damn… No wonder she smells so good…" Chie rubbed her chin, and then slowly she could feel an enormous threatening aura came from the girl beside her.

"Ahahaha~ Just a compliment, Aoi… Just a compliment…" she quickly waved her hands as she laughed nervously. Nao just grinned at Chie's terrified face.

"Anyway… I think I still keep the sample of her perfume last time I went to shopping… We can use it then…" she chuckled evilly.

"Hohoho… I can't wait to see her face…"

---

She strolled idly along the corridor. "I wonder where those two stupidos are… I'm so freaking hungry right now…"

Natsuki scratched her head as she turned the door knob. "Why don't I just ask Shizuru to have lunch together with me…? If I wait for those two, I'm sure I will starve to death…" she closed the door behind her. _But first, I better get change… I'm going to have a lunch with Shizuru… _

Her eyes widened instantly. _W-what the hell…? It's just a lunch, dammit! Not a freaking date that you need to be excited about… Beside, nothing happened between us right? After that last Friday game, I saw her acting so casual, well maybe she added some teasing… _

She took a deep breath. _I really don't understand her… _

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Her head spun instantly to face the door. Her hands were halfway unbuttoning her shirt. _Maybe it's them…_

She quickly opened the door and her eyes bulged when she saw a certain brunette haired figure stood at her doorway, smiling softly at her. _D-damn it!! It's her!! _

"Hi, Natsuki…" Shizuru waved her hand.

Natsuki gulped nervously. "H-hi, Shizuru… What are you doing here…?"

Shizuru simply arched her brows as she eyed the younger girl from head to toe. "Ara… What a nice view…" she placed a finger on her chin as she grinned widely, her eyes focused on Natsuki's unbutton shirt.

Natsuki slowly followed the older girl's eyes. _S-shit!! _She quickly pulled her shirt, covering her exposed bra-clad chest. She could feel her cheeks started to heat up.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. "Fufufu… Natsuki is blushing… I wonder why…"

She just shot the older girl a death glare. "Shut up…" she hissed. Shizuru laughed again, shaking her head slightly.

Natsuki quickly buttoned up her shirt again. "What can I do for you, Shizuru…?"

Shizuru smiled widely just before she replied. "Ara… I wonder if it's okay with Natsuki to have a lunch together with me…"

_Cheh~ I've just thinking to ask her just now… She's much faster than me…_ She smiled as she nodded her head. "Okay… Just let me change first…" Natsuki was about to close the door but a hand quickly halted her attempt.

Natsuki stared at the soft, creamy hand on her door and she tilted her head to look at the pair of mischievous crimson eyes in front of her. "…what?"

Shizuru chuckled softly. "Ara… Natsuki is so mean to let her guest stand outside alone…"

Natsuki arched one brow. "…so?"

The brunette haired girl just sighed. "At least invite me into your room…" she grinned at Natsuki's flushing cheeks.

Natsuki gulped again, twitching her brows slightly. "Why should I…?" _Damn this woman… What the hell is she wants?_

"Why shouldn't you…?" Shizuru raised her brows.

Natsuki just gritted her teeth as she took a deep breath. "Okay! Get inside!!" she yanked the door open for that brunette and she stomped to her locker.

Shizuru smiled widely as she pushed the door closed. She slowly walked towards one bed there, sitting on the soft mattress.

"You look other way…" Natsuki demanded, with her back facing the older girl. She could hear her own heart beats thumping loudly inside her chest. _D-damn it… Why should I be this nervous anyway…?_

Shizuru smiled again, slowly pushing her body off the bed. "Ara… Is Natsuki shy…? Why should you…? We're both girls anyway…" she sneakily tip-toed towards the preoccupied girl.

"I'm not used with people watching me getting dress up…" She gulped down slowly, hands clenching at the locker tightly. _This is so crazy… I really don't understand why I allowed her into my room anyway…_

She stood right behind the navy haired girl. "Ara… What about your roommate Chie-san…? She's watching you getting dress up almost every day… What makes her any different from me…?" she whispered at the girl's right ear.

_W-what!? She's right behind me!? _Natsuki spun around when she felt warm breath on her neck. "S-Shizuru!!"

Shizuru quickly slammed her hands on the locker, trapping the younger girl between her arms. Her crimson eyes stared deeply into startled emerald before her.

"Will Natsuki tell me why she's so nervous when she's around me…?" she leaned closer to the heavily blushing girl.

Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw Shizuru's face was merely inches away from her. _T-this is unbelievable… W-what is she doing…? _

"S-Shizuru~ W-wait!" she quickly backed away, leaning her back close to the locker. Shizuru smiled again, slowly closing in the distance between them.

"Is it okay with you if I ask for a kiss…?" she whispered hotly at the trembling lips before her.

_W-what!? Kiss!? _"B-but… y-your power…" her whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

Shizuru arched her brows. "Ara… You're worried about my power…? Don't worry… You have self-healing ability… Besides…" she leaned again.

"I only asked for a light kiss… I don't think it may harm you…"

---

She stood in front the wooden door. _I wonder if she's okay to have lunch with me…_ She took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock the door. _She's a nice person… I know she won't simply let my offer down…_

"W-wait!!" a sudden yell came from inside the room. Her eyes widened instantly. _What!? What is happening there? Is Natsuki in danger!?_

Her body worked faster than her brain as she kicked the door open. "NATSUKI!!"

"Eh?" the navy haired girl peered from the brunette's shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw another brunette haired girl stood at the doorway.

"W-what!?" she turned to look at the older girl right in front of her and the one at the doorway back and forth. "W-why there are two Shizuru…?"

Shizuru blinked her eyes in surprise as she saw another herself, pinning Natsuki at the locker. "Ara…?"

The one who pinned Natsuki sighed heavily. "Damn it… We're almost getting to the best part…" she grunted frustratingly.

Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw the brunette hair in front of her shifted its color. "W-What the…? NAO!?"

Nao sighed again as she pushed her body off the navy haired girl. "Fujino… You're really such a mood spoiler!" she glared at the older girl.

Shizuru just blinked her eyes in confusion. _What is going on…?_

"Dammit, Nao!! What the hell did you shift into Shizuru and why are you doing this to me!!?" Natsuki barked angrily, pushing the red head away.

Nao just grinned widely. "My, my… Kuga… Don't get mad… We're just trying to prove something…" she winked at the fuming navy haired girl.

Natsuki twitched her brows furiously. "Prove what, dammit!!?"

Nao leaned closer to the navy haired girl. "If you're into Fujino or not…" she whispered faintly.

Natsuki could feel an enormous amount of heat rocketing towards her cheeks. "W-wh-WHAT!?" she yelled.

The red head just laughed. "Don't blame me! It was Chie's idea…" she shrugged her shoulder.

"WHAT!? It was YOUR idea, Nao!!" a sudden yell came from the ceiling above them. They saw a certain short haired girl descended from the ceiling together with a brown haired girl.

"Chie!!" Natsuki barked angrily at Chie's smiling face. Chie just laughed as she jumped off Aoi's shoulder.

"You should kill Nao. She even put Shizuru's perfume on her body to get rid of her scent from your super-nose!" she grinned. Aoi just laughed.

"What!? We agreed about this together! And since your girlfriend is involved too, Kuga will kill her too!!" Nao retorted angrily.

Natsuki slapped her forehead as she grunted in frustration. "Damn you guys!!"

Shizuru who stood at the door way just smiled. _Ara… I think her friends notice something that I didn't know… I wonder what it is…_

Chie walked closer to the navy haired girl, circling her arm over the girl's shoulder. "So… Do you want to tell us about what happened just now…? You almost kiss 'Shizuru' and not to mention being all nervous…" she whispered slyly.

"Urgh… I'm not expecting you're going to let me kiss you, mutt… Damn! Luckily Fujino came right away… If not I have to wash my mouth with Listerine hundred times…" Nao cringed.

"What the hell!? You're the one who wanted to kiss me, dammit!!" Natsuki yelled, her cheeks still blushing heavily. _Seriously… If Shizuru didn't come, maybe I REALLY would kiss her…_

"No. It's not me… but 'Shizuru'…" Nao grinned as she curled her fingers.

"ARGH!! Shut up!!" she stomped out the room, leaving her friends laughing hysterically.

Shizuru quickly jogged to catch up with that angry girl. "Natsuki…"

"What!?" she barked angrily, not looking at the brunette haired girl beside her. _Dammit! Now I'm the one who have unholy thoughts towards her!! Curse you guys, Nao! Chie! _

"I was thinking to ask Natsuki to join me for lunch…" she smiled softly.

Natsuki quickly halted her steps, taking a deep breath. "Okay…" _Come on, blush… Enough already… Get off my face now!_ She rubbed her nose.

Shizuru smiled again and she nodded her head. They slowly started to walk again to the dining hall.

"Mind to tell me about what Nao-san did with shifting into my form…?" Shizuru started with a wide smirk on her face.

"No." Natsuki replied curtly, looking away from the brunette. _Like I'm going to tell her that I almost kiss 'Shizuru' just now…_

"Ara… Natsuki is so mean…" Shizuru mocked with sad face. Natsuki just glared at the older girl.

"I'm not buying it… Just shut up or I won't have lunch with you!" Natsuki hastened her steps, leaving the older girl behind.

_Ara… Am I starting to lose my touch…?_ Shizuru chuckled lightly and she quickly jogged to follow the navy haired girl.

"Natsuki… Wait…"

---

She stood outside the campus main hallway, staring blankly at the numerous students walking along the corridor. "Who am I going to take along this time…?"

"Wahahaha~ That was priceless… I wish I could have record everything…"

She quickly turned her head around and she saw a group of three girls, walking side by side as they laughed happily. _Nice… Just at the right time…_

"Yo! Midori…" Chie waved her hand as they walked past the red head professor. The others just smiled slightly and they continued to laugh again.

"Oi, you three… Wait a minute!" Midori called. Three of them quickly turned around, facing the young professor with a questioning look.

"What…?" Nao twitched her brows slightly. Midori grinned, walking towards the girls. Her face was plastered with a kind of look that made the other girls there cringed slightly.

"You guys are free for the whole day, right…?" she placed her hands on her waist.

Nao and Chie turned to look at each other. "Kinda… yeah…" Chie answered hesitantly. Her brows slowly furrowed when she saw Midori's grin curved wider.

"Just great… Now, follow me!" she suddenly grabbed both Nao and Chie's arms and she dragged them to the dining hall. Aoi widened her eyes in surprise as she quickly walked to follow them.

"W-what!? We're going to have our lunch now, Midori!!!" Nao yelled, stumbling on her feet as Midori pulled her arm. The red head professor quickly took them to the dining hall entrance.

"I _am_ taking you guys for lunch right now… It's just I have something to ask with you two later on…" Midori released those arms, smiling widely at Chie and Nao's irritated face.

"About what…?" Chie frowned slightly, rubbing her arm.

Midori exhaled slowly as she scratched her head. "We'll talk later… Anyway, did you guys see Natsuki or Mikoto or Mai…?"

Nao shook her head, leaning her back against the wall. "Mai took Mikoto out to a movie today… Kuga… I'm not sure where she is right now… She left with Shizuru-san…"

"Are they going out the campus…?" Midori folded her arms. Her brows creased slightly.

"I doubt that… I'm sure they're still around here…" Chie grinned.

Midori took a deep breath and she smiled. "It's okay then… I'll have someone to find her later… Come on! Let's have some lunch first…"

---

Shizuru just watched as the girl in beside her squeezed the medium-sized mayo packet into her ramen. _Is she really put every meal she has with mayo…?_

"Natsuki… You should more aware of your eating habit… It's not healthy to put everything you eat with that… _unwholesome _condiment…" she tried her best to find the best word to represent that white, creamy substance. She slowly raised her tea cup to her mouth to cover her smirk when she saw Natsuki's brows furrowed. _Ara… I hope I didn't offend her dearest condiment…_

Natsuki's green orbs gazed at the older girl beside her and slowly it focused on the cup in Shizuru's hands. "You called _that_ healthy…?"

Shizuru smiled softly as she placed the cup on the table. "Of course it is… It will help to enhance your digestive system… Not to mention it is relaxing and delicious too… Natsuki should give it a try…" she pushed the cup towards the navy haired girl.

Natsuki just stared at the greenish liquid inside that cup and slowly she tilted her head to look at the brunette again, still unconvinced.

Shizuru chuckled lightly when she saw Natsuki's dubious face. "Don't worry… It's not poisonous… I promise you it is taste good…"

The raven haired rebel slowly took the cup and she held it close to her nose. She sniffed it slightly. _Shizuru has the same scent exactly like this one here…_ And she slowly sipped the liquid, putting down the cup on the table again.

Shizuru just smiled when she saw Natsuki's tight face slowly relaxed as she swallowed. _Ara… What an adorable face… _Her eyes slowly trailed down, fixing at Natsuki's slightly pouting lips. _Oh my… What am I doing…?_ She quickly averted her eyes from staring the younger girl.

_It's taste good though… _She just pouted her lips as she savored the new taste inside her mouth. "…not bad…" she smiled as she turned facing the brunette.

"I've told you…" Shizuru chuckled, reaching for her cup again. She slowly lifted the cup and she stared at the rim where Natsuki's lips touched just now. _A-ara… Does this mean I will have indirect kiss from Natsuki…? _She tentatively placed her lips exactly at where Natsuki's lips previous spot. _She tastes like tea… OF COURSE IT IS! You're drinking a tea right now, Fujino Shizuru~_

Natsuki hesitantly gazed at the older girl. _Is this how her lips taste like...? _Her eyes widened instantly as rush of heat started to race towards her cheeks. _D-damn it… Did I really think about that…? Oh my god… You're such a friggin' pervert, Kuga Natsuki!_

"I-I'll eat now…" she slowly picked up her chopsticks and she started to eat her ramen. _Gotta get rid these stupid images inside my head right now!! _

"There she is!" a sudden yell from across the dining hall. Shizuru and Natsuki quickly turned around and they saw Nao, Midori, Chie and Aoi stood at the entrance.

"What the hell…?" Natsuki put down her chopsticks. Shizuru simply raised her brows as she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

The four of them quickly walked to Natsuki and Shizuru's table. "Yo! Natsuki-kun… Having lunch date with Shizuru-san, I assumed…?" Chie grinned widely to Natsuki's fuming face.

"Shut up! We didn't do anything…" she quickly took a sip from her own glass to hide her upcoming blush. Chie just laughed as she pulled one chair out and she sat on it.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Midori…? Are you already broke that you need some free meals in the dining hall…?" Natsuki arched one brow at the red head professor.

Midori harrumphed, slumping on one chair as she crossed her arms. "No. I'm here because I want to ask a favor from you…"

"Oh yeah, Midori… What is it anyway…? You sounded like it's kinda serious thing you want to discuss about…" Nao sat next to the navy haired girl.

"Well… it is serious… You guys are selected for the next mission…" Midori said it blankly. Natsuki twitched her brows slightly as she turned facing the red haired girl beside her.

"What kind of mission…?" Chie leaned her arms on the table, narrowing her eyes to the young professor.

Midori scratched her chin slightly. "You guys are assigned to save this one particular girl…"

"…again?" Natsuki smirked as she glanced slightly at the brunette beside her. Shizuru just chuckled.

"Yup! Again… She's in dangerous situation right now… So we have to take her back here…" Midori clamped her mouth as she turned to look at her students one by one.

"But Mai and Mikoto are not here…" Nao reached for Natsuki's glass and she took a sip from it. Midori just took a deep breath, leaning her back against the chair.

"Yeah… Need to find replacements for them…" Midori sighed.

Natsuki just blinked her eyes as she tilted her head slightly, facing the brunette haired girl next to her. "I got one…" she pointed her index finger at the older girl. Shizuru raised her brows slightly to Natsuki's suggestion.

"Yeah… I got one too…" Chie gestured at the brown haired girl beside her. Aoi simply blinked in confusion.

Midori twitched her brows as she faced both girls. "Are you sure about this…? It's not that easy you know…"

Shizuru chuckled softly. "Ara… I didn't say I agree with Natsuki's proposition…" she grinned at the navy haired girl.

"Oh, come on... Shizuru… You're capable enough to handle a mission right now… When are you going to have such opportunity like this again, huh…?" Natsuki smirked at the older woman. Shizuru giggled again.

"Oh my… Is Natsuki saying that I'm such an excellent student…? How kind of you…" she winked. Natsuki blushed almost instantly.

"Oho… Mutt is blushing again… Gotta capture this one!" Nao quickly pulled out one cell phone and she pointed its camera to Natsuki's face.

_CRASH!_

The electronic gadget already split into two with only a slash of Natsuki's right claw.

"Ara…" Shizuru cupped her mouth to contain her laughs. _I wonder how many times Natsuki had broken her friends' cell phone before…_

Midori already laughed when she saw the broken cell phone. Nao just stared at the shattered pieces with a blank face.

"Dammit, Nao! Next time use your own damn phone!! Now I gotta take it to Erstin-chan again!" Chie barked angrily as she picked up her cell phone.

"Heheh~ Sorry Chie…" Nao chuckled. "I wonder if Erstin-chan put a charge everytime she fix one thing, I'm sure she will get rich soon…"

"Anyway… Aoi-chan… you're okay if I ask you to join us for this mission…?" Midori turned to look at the brown haired girl. Aoi just smiled as she nodded her head.

"Of course… Besides, Chie-chan is together with me, I don't have to worry about anything else, right? Chie-chan…?" Aoi giggled as she hugged Chie's right arm.

"Sure it is, Aoi… I will protect you if there's anything happen… Even though it will cost me my life…" Chie said dramatically, staring passionately at her girlfriend.

"Yeah right… Hopefully you're not the first one to run away if there's anything happen…" Nao snickered together with Natsuki. Shizuru just chuckled when she saw Chie's fuming face.

"What about you, Shi-chan?" Midori raised her brows expectantly. Shizuru smiled and she nodded her head.

"Sure, Midori-sensei… It's the best opportunity for me to experience real mission anyway…" she smiled again. _Besides, to fight alongside Natsuki will be a great experience to me…_

"Great! It's settled then… I'll see you guys tonight at 7. Wait for me at the underground airdrome…" Midori stood up as she pushed the chair backwards.

"Okay…" they waved at the red head professor as Midori walked out the dining hall.

"I've asked Suzushiro-san before… Why she never had been taken out for a mission…?" Shizuru asked the navy haired girl. Natsuki rubbed her nose slightly as she pouted her lips.

"Well… When most of the students are assigned for a certain mission, there are only non-combatant types of students left in this campus. It leaves our campus in vulnerable state and we can be easily attack during that time… Suzushiro is assigned with a responsibility to take care of the campus, together with her bunch of special prefects' team… That's why she never be given any mission before…" she explained.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly to such surprising statement. "Ara… Never thought she has such big responsibility with her…"

Natsuki just shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah… Though I hate to admit it, she's doing a pretty good job so far…" she twitched her brows.

Shizuru chuckled when she saw Natsuki's annoyed face. "Ara… Is Natsuki complementing Suzushiro-san…?"

The navy haired rebel quickly contorted her face. "Hell no."

"But you just said it just now…" her grin became wider.

"Hmph… Since you're as good as she is now… I'm sure you will do better than that Suzushiro if you're given the same responsibility though…" Natsuki slowly continued with her meal, totally unaware of Shizuru's slightly blushing cheeks.

Nao and Chie grinned widely then they turned facing each other. _Oh yeah… something is blossoming here…_

_---_

She trailed her eyes on the rows of clothes on the glass closet. She was amazed with the variant of designs and styles which was separated into their respective racks.

"Each student that involved with certain mission, we provide them with custom made outfit which compatible with their power and abilities…" Midori folded her arms as she stood beside the brunette haired girl.

"For example, this one here is specifically for Mai. Mai-san power is based on fire element. We created her an outfit that could endure the maximum heat she could produce so she won't get naked every time she burst out combustion…" Midori grinned. Shizuru chuckled softly as she looked at the other garments.

Midori placed her palm on the glass closet. "Same goes with Chie-chan… Her body can produce an enormous amount of kinetic energy and if she didn't have a suitable outfit that would endure her power, she may end up detonating her own body…"

"Nao-chan is a shape-shifter… We found a bit tricky to create one outfit that might suit her best… But we did finally. She designed one full-body suit which was made from special synthetic material so she could shift without any problem…" Midori tilted her head slightly to look at the black suit inside the glass closet.

"Kuga-san is the person we didn't have to think so much for her outfit… We basically designed one suit that could enhance her movements since she's so swift during the fight… You know that yourself… And we just provided her one pair of special gloves which has these certain gaps on the knuckles, so she can extract her claws without any difficulties…"

Shizuru looked up at the black outfit in front of her. _I remember she wore this when we first time met that night when she saved me…_ She smiled silently.

"And for you, Shi-chan, we also provide you with one outfit that compatible with your various powers…" Midori grinned widely as she pulled out one rack, displaying a black tight fitting, leather-like suit.

"Ara… Is this for me…?" Shizuru was a bit surprised when she saw it. She slowly trailed her fingers on the smooth material. Midori nodded her head with a wide grin on her face.

"Of course… This suit is specially made for your power… Since you already had Suzushiro's power inside you, this suit has the capability to converge with your metal body. Not only increasing your durability but also enhancing your movement… Well, since you have Natsuki's fighting skill inside of you…" Midori handed the suit to Shizuru. "And also don't forget, your gloves…" she chuckled.

Shizuru couldn't help but to smile widely when she received her special outfit. _Now I have one outfit for myself… This is so great…_

"So, are you ready for your first mission…?" Midori placed her hands on her waist.

Shizuru quickly nodded her head in resolute confidence. "Yes I am, Midori-sensei…"

---

"_Diana… Shift the airship into stealth mode…" _

A mousy haired girl who sat in front of airship maneuvering system nodded her head slightly. "Yes, Gakutenou…" she pressed one green button at the far right on that panel.

They just watched the huge airship disappeared into thin air. "Awesome…" muttered one of them. They slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. They watched in silence to the enormous buildings 200 meters away from them.

"Isn't that some kind of abandoned nuclear plant…?"

"I think so…"

"What are we going to do now, Gakutenou…?"

"Well, first of all, I need Blue Eyes to disrupt the energy field around that area and cut off their power and lights…"

"Blue Eyes, huh…? Such a beautiful code name…"

"Ehe~ Thank you, my charming Hallard…"

"Urgh! Shut up, lovebirds… We're in the middle of a mission here!"

"Just leave them with their stupid lovey-dovey stuff, Juliet…"

"Ooookayyy… Shut up now… I'm going to split you guys into group of two… Kiyohime!"

"Yes, Mi-um… Gakutenou!"

"You'll go with Duran… Blue Eyes with Hallard and Juliet! You come with me…"

"WHAT!? Urgh… What a _great_ night I have…"

"No complaining now… You should be grateful that you're teamed up with me… Anyway, we'll take three different courses here… Each team will break through their vital location where there are less guards and try avoid the fight as best as you guys could…"

"What about the girl we need to rescue…? Where's her exact location…?"

"We're not sure about it, Duran… The Queen couldn't find the accurate location since this girl has some kind of ability to hide from The Queen's tracking ability…"

"Why does she have to hide from it since we're here to rescue her anyway…?"

"I don't know that myself… The Queen asked me to dispatch a team because she didn't want this girl fall into wrong hands… Her power is too strong…"

"What kind of power that she has…?"

"Just stop asking me questions, dammit!! I also don't know anything about this girl! We'll find out about it later after we take her back to campus safely!!"

"…okay."

"Finally… We're going to start now! Let's go!"

"Yes, Gakutenou!"

---

She tilted her head slightly to look at the brunette haired girl beside her. _Damn man… she looks so good in that outfit… _

Luckily her face was hidden behind the team's official white mask. If not, surely the other girl could notice her blushing cheeks.

"Hey… Why you pick 'Kiyohime' as your code name…?" she asked. Shizuru turned her head to look at the masked face next to her.

"Ara… Duran didn't like it…?" she grinned even though it was oblivious from the other girl's eyes.

Natsuki snorted softly. "Didn't say that… Just wondering, you know…"

"Hmm… Will Duran believe me if I said I just pick it randomly from the Japanese Folklore Book…?" Shizuru placed a finger under her chin, like her usual thinking pose.

"Maybe…" Natsuki stroked her silky raven hair. "But why Kiyohime though…? There should be some reason behind it…"

Shizuru laughed softly. "Because it sounded… _sexy_?" and Natsuki already choked on her breath.

"What!?"

Shizuru laughed heartily. "Ara-ara… Just kidding… What about 'Duran' then? Why did you use that name…?"

Natsuki just took a deep breath before she continued. "Well… It's kind of dedication to my dog which is already dead…"

Shizuru gasped softly under her mask. "I'm sorry…"

Natsuki just laughed. "Hey! It's okay… Nothing personal with that… I find it cool to use his name now… Feel like he's with me all the way… He's my best friend though…"

"Ara… Duran's best friend is a dog…?" she giggled.

"What!? You got a problem with that…?" she retorted angrily.

"No. I think it's cute for a girl to have a best friend which happened to be a dog…" Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki could feel a rush of pleasant feeling running towards her face. "O-oh… Okay."

"I wish I could have one… But you know, since my power is like this… I'm no longer can touch even a single living thing on this earth…"

"Hey… Don't worry about it… I'm sure you will control it someday…"

"_Hello! This is Gakutenou… How's your team doing…?"_

Natsuki quickly placed a finger inside her ear. "We're good…"

"_Okay… Within 10 seconds, Blue Eyes will shut the entire buildings down… Proceed into the building just like what we've planned just now… Diana will update your location once we're inside…" _

"Right! Got it!"

"_Be careful… Make sure to stick with your partner… Kiyohime… Don't let your eyes off Duran even for a moment…" _

"Ara… Okay, Gakutenou…" Shizuru tilted her head slightly to face the navy haired girl beside her. _Like I'm going to let her away from my sight… Especially with such unbearably sexy outfit she wears… _She eyed carefully the curvaceous, leather clad figure next to her. _I must thank whoever invented this mask for our mission… If not, I'm sure Natsuki will get angry with me for staring at her like this…_

They stayed in complete silence as they counted silently for Aoi to disrupt the energy field and shut the entire building down.

_3… 2… 1…_

And the whole area went into pitch black. There were few screams and shouts from the people inside the building when the entire blocks black out.

"_Switch on your night vision now…" _

Natsuki and Shizuru quickly pressed the small button on their mask. Their sight now was replaced with greenish view.

"Let's go, _so-called_ sexy Kiyohime…" she chuckled. Shizuru also laughed as she nodded her head.

"Okay, Duran-san… Who once had a _dog_ as her best friend…"

"Hey!"

---

She punched one guard down. "Cheh~ Gakutenou asked us to avoid fight as best as we could… How the hell we're going to do that…?"

She tilted her head to glance around. There were about 15-20 guards gathered right in front of them.

"This is quite _a lot…_" she pulled out a box of playing cards. "Stay behind me…" she called the brown haired girl. Aoi quickly ran to stand behind the short haired girl.

She placed the playing cards onto her right palm. _Gotta limit my power… If not I may blow up this nuclear plant together with my other friends…_

"W-what the hell is that!?" one of the guards there yelled loudly when he saw Chie's palm flickered with light purple sparks.

"Well… Just some kind of card game… Wanna play?" Chie darted one kinetically charged card to the guards and it hit perfectly on one of them, blowing him away.

The other guards just watched in shock. "S-she has power!!"

"Kill her!!" they yelled, storming towards the two girls there.

Chie, with an amazing swiftness, she darted multiple of cards to the guards, completely knocking them out with such great explosion.

---

Natsuki tilted her head up when she felt the building shaking violently. "I think it was Hallard's cards which cause such tremor…"

"That means her team already facing someone, or many guards right now…" Shizuru glanced around the building. "…and it's surprised me to see how less guards around here… We barely have a fight at all, Duran-san…"

"Shouldn't you be grateful with that, Kiyohime-san…? We could avoid unnecessary fights…"

"It's true but I feel it was _too_ quiet for a place like this~" she turned around to look at the navy haired girl and she eyes widened instantly.

A big, 8-feet tall figure stood right behind Natsuki and that girl was completely unaware about it.

"NATSUKI!!" she yelled when she saw that figure swung a fist to Natsuki's direction.

_What!? _She quickly spun around, a large fist was approaching her in fast speed. _S-shit! _ Her claws extracted automatically and she brought her arms to block the attack.

She was thrown backwards after the strong collision and her back hit the wall violently. "Argh!!"

That large figure slowly advanced to Natsuki and about to swing another punch when a shining metallic body jumped at the front, hitting her face with a roundhouse kick. She staggered backwards from the impact.

"Natsuki! Are you okay!?" Shizuru quickly dashed to the navy haired girl who sprawled on the stone floor, groaning in pain.

"Not really…" she hissed, slowly pushing up her body off the floor. Shizuru helped to pull Natsuki up, circling her arm around the younger girl's waist. She could feel Natsuki's body stiffened as her right arm touched her midsection. _Oh my god… Did I just touch her wound or something…?_

Natsuki felt her cheeks started to heat up. _D-damn it… Why do I have to act like this!? She's helping you, for god sake!_

"Thanks, Shizuru…" she nodded her head as a signal for the older girl to release her. _I'm going to be dead… Not because of a punch on my face but for having Shizuru holding me like this. _

"Be careful, Natsuki… That person is strong…" Shizuru slowly pulled away her hands, fingers brushing subtly against Natsuki's leather clad waist. _Ara… What a nice curve… STOP IT! We're in a dangerous situation right now and you're thinking about Natsuki's curve!?_ She could feel her own cheeks blushing.

"Hohoho… Still alive…? I thought you're dead already after my punch just now…" a loud voice came from the large figure few feet away from them. They could saw a very fat woman stood there, her stomach was blubbery with excessive fat.

"What the… Is she obese or what…?" Natsuki whispered faintly at the brunette beside her. "…she should join the Biggest Loser or something to get rid of those fats…" Natsuki added. Shizuru couldn't help but to snicker though she found it a bit rude to make fun of someone appearance.

"Dammit, fat lady! I'm going to let you pay for punching me just now…" Natsuki pulled out her claws again, preparing herself with fighting stance. Shizuru also quickly changed into her metal body, angling her arms in front of her chest in ready position.

"Fat lady? You sure talk a lot for a small girl… And what's with that cat's claws on your fists…?" that fat woman laughed, her body shook along with her hideous laughs.

_Cat's claws!? This woman really asked for it! I'm going to slice her fat off her body!! _Natsuki dashed off without warning, spreading her arms wide before she swung her claws to the fat woman.

_BOINK!_

Her claws were bounced back and it didn't even make any scratch on that woman's tummy.

Natsuki watched in disbelieve when she saw that woman's skin bouncing slightly, like a water bed. _W-what the hell? I couldn't even make a single scratch on her!?_

Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw it. _Natsuki's claws are futile against that woman's body?_

The fat lady laughed. "That's tickle… Do it again…"

Natsuki twitched her brows. She clenched her fist tightly. _Damn this woman! She's making fun of me!! _

"GAAHH!!" she yelled as she swung multiple fists towards the tall, fat woman in front of her but all her attacks were absolutely ineffective against the elastic, blubbery skin.

Shizuru just observed the fat woman intently. _Her whole body is packed with her fat… Is she one of the mutants too…? If she's a normal human being, I'm sure she will be dead right now with such attack from Natsuki…_

Natsuki leaped backwards, breathing heavily after she shot almost hundred punches and kicks on that woman. "What the hell…? What is her body made of?" she wiped the trickling sweats along her jaw.

"Natsuki… Look for the least area where her fat covered…" Shizuru whispered faintly to the navy haired girl.

Natsuki widened her eyes slightly to Shizuru's suggestion. _Wow… She already observed this fat woman already…?_ Her eyes slowly trailed all over the enemy's body. _Less fat… Her head!_

"Help me out with this…?" she whispered to the brunette. Shizuru quickly nodded her head.

"Of course!" she changed into metal form.

Both of them dashed to the tall figure, sending off multiple kicks on that woman's body. Their combination was absolute. Each movement they made was well-matched as if they knew what each other's thinking.

"Shizuru! What about using your death touch!?" Natsuki panted as she ducked from the enemy's kick.

"I don't think so, Natsuki… She has a different kind of skin that protects her… You saw it yourself how your claws didn't give any effect on her body…" Shizuru pivoted, slamming her right leg to the enemy's head but suddenly her leg was being grabbed by that fat woman.

Shizuru let out a surprise yelp when the fat woman practically lifted her up and spun her around, tossing her to the navy haired girl who stood a few feet away. Both of them were thrown backwards after the strong collision and Natsuki's back hit the wall forcefully.

"Oh god… My head hurts!" Natsuki rubbed the back of her head frantically. Shizuru groaned softly, pushing her body off the younger girl.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki…" she helped the younger girl up.

"It's okay… Damn this fat woman… She really pissed me off right now…" Natsuki didn't waste any time as she dashed towards the big figure.

The fat woman just grinned, swinging another punch towards Natsuki's direction. Natsuki leaped, clutching on the large arm and she swung her body over the fat lady's head. She quickly locked that woman's head between her legs.

"Now it's your turn to taste my fist!" Natsuki clenched her right fist tightly and she punched directly on the woman's head. And later, she sent of a few more hard punches frantically.

"YAAHH!! Take that!!"

Shizuru cupped her mouth when she saw that woman's face already swollen and bleeding after Natsuki's rain of punches.

"Natsuki…"

She still focused on showering the woman's face with another set of hard blows. "…yeah?"

Shizuru chuckled softly. "Natsuki… that woman already pass out…"

Natsuki halted her right fist immediately as she narrowed her eyes, staring intently on the swollen and heavily bleeding face. "Oh? Oh yeah… She's pass out already…" she jumped off the woman's body. That fat lady fell on the floor, shaking the whole area with a loud thump.

"Ara… I don't think a polar bear could survive either with such punches from Natsuki…" Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki snorted, wiping the blood on her both fist with fat lady's shirt. "She just pissed me off when she tossing you like that just now… What if you got hurt…?" Natsuki said it blankly as she rubbed her knuckles.

Shizuru couldn't help but to feel pleasant warmth engulfing her chest. "Ara… Natsuki is worried about me…?" she chuckled.

Natsuki stiffened when she recalled what she had unconsciously blurted out just now. "N-no!" _Damn it… _

"_Hey! Hey! This is Gakutenou… How's your team doing, Duran…? Kiyohime?" _

Shizuru just chuckled. "Ara… Duran-san just knocked one fat lady down…" and she could hear Natsuki sighed.

"_Are you guys okay…?" _

Natsuki placed a finger inside her ear. "We're okay, Gakutenou… Anyway, how's the situation now…? Got anything about that girl yet…?"

"_Diana just located the girl few minutes ago and she said that girl is in the third basement…" _

"Nice…"

"_We'll be waiting for you guys there… Be careful!"_

"Okay!" and the line were off.

Natsuki took a deep breath and she tilted her head facing the brunette. "Shall we go now…?"

Shizuru quickly nodded her head. "Of course, my knight in shining armor…" she chuckled.

"What…?"

---

They jogged along the corridor and they quickly spotted two red head figure stood right in front large iron door. There were another two figures stood not so far from them.

"Hey guys!" Natsuki halted her steps right beside the shorter girl.

Nao turned facing the navy haired girl. "What are you guys doing…? We've been waiting here for ages…"

"We had to face this one fat lady on our way here…" Natsuki sighed.

"Oh? That's so great… Gakutenou practically freeze every one that we encountered… I barely have a chance to fight at all…" Nao scratched her head.

"I don't want we get involve into unnecessary fight, Juliet…" Midori spoke halfheartedly.

"Oh really…? Is it not because you're too lazy to fight, Gakutenou…?" Chie snickered.

"Shut up, Hallard…" Midori snapped then she slowly faced the iron door in front of her. "This door is so sturdy… it barely budges… Even Hallard's cards also couldn't make it burst open…" Midori banged her fist on the iron door.

"Maybe it requires certain mechanism lock or code number…?" Shizuru tilted her head, glancing around to the thick door.

Midori just shook her head. "Can't find anything…"

"Why don't you guys let me slip inside this iron door…? I'm sure I can get pass through it…" Aoi stepped forward, placing her palm on the iron surface.

"Careful…" Chie muttered softly. Aoi nodded her head as she stepped through the thick iron door and she disappeared. They waited silently for the next few seconds.

"_I'm in…" _Aoi's voice echoed from the receiver inside their ears.

"Okay… Go find any button or mechanism to open this door…" Midori spoke.

"_Yes, Gakutenou!" _Aoi replied and they could hear that brown haired girl walking.

"Got anything…?" Chie folded her arms, tapping her foot nervously. They waited for reply but they couldn't hear anything.

"Aoi…?" Chie placed a finger inside her ear as she called Aoi. She could feel her heart thumping rapidly inside her chest. "…is something happened inside there?" she turned facing the red head professor.

"Aoi-san…? Are you still there…? Please reply…" Midori took a deep breath.

"Aoi!? Hey! Are you there!? Aoi!!" Chie was panicked.

"_Hai… Chie-chan… You don't have to yell… I'm still here… I need to focus to disrupt this door lock mechanism…" _Aoi sighed heavily. Chie let out a loud relief sigh.

"Dammit, Aoi… At least reply us something… You're making me worry!!" Chie clutched her head. The others just chuckled at Chie's distressed voice.

"_Ehe~ Sorry… I was too preoccupied~ ARGH!!" _Aoi yelled in pain.

"AOI!!" Chie screamed. "Hey! What's going on!?"

"Oi! Oi! Is she still joking around or what…?" Nao banged her fist on the door. "Aoi! It's not funny!"

"_M-my head h-hurts…" _then she yelled in agonizing pain again.

"Damn it!" Chie pulled out three cards from her jacket and she was about to charge them with maximum capacity.

"Chie! You cannot use your power that much! You're going to blow this nuclear plant together with all of us here!" Midori quickly grasped Chie's arm to halt her from darting her cards to the iron door.

"B-but Aoi!"

"Leave it to me, Chie…" Natsuki stepped forward, extracting her claws. She stabbed the door with her right claws and she dragged it, making a huge gap on that thick iron surface. She pierced her left claws and she made a large rectangular gap on that iron door.

"I think that will be enough for the starter… For the final touch, Shizuru! Could you help me…?" Natsuki tilted her head slightly to the brunette beside her. Shizuru quickly nodded her head.

"Yes, Natsuki…" she transformed into her metal body and she quickly walked to the door. She positioned her body as she clenched her right metal fist tightly. She swung her fist directly on the center of the rectangular gap Natsuki made just now and with a loud bang, the door was utterly smashed with a large hole in the center.

"AOI!!" Chie quickly jumped inside the door, scanning around the area. She could barely see anything since the room was dimmed with flickering lights. "Damn it… Where is she…?"

"Over here, Chie!" Nao yelled, dashing to the figure that lay on the floor. "Hey, Aoi!" Nao quickly slapped the girl's cheek softly.

"Aoi! Wake up…" Chie hugged the brown haired girl close. Aoi just let out a weak whimper, her face was contorted in pain. "Shit…" Chie gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry… she's fine… I just shake her brain a bit…" an anonymous voice echoed inside the flickering room.

"_She's on your left, 50 feet away!" _Yukino's voice came from the receiver inside their ears. They quickly turned around and they saw a petite figure walking out from the dark area inside that room.

"Why did you do that to her~ ARGH!!" Chie clutched her head tightly when a sharp screeching sound reverberated inside her head.

"Hey! Calm down! We're not your enemies… We're trying to save you…" Midori quickly stepped forward, pointing her palm to the girl few feet in front of her. Under the flickering lights, they could see a teal haired girl stiffened when Midori used her stop-time ability to that girl.

Chie collapsed on the floor and she panted heavily. "D-damn it… She was like squeezing my brain!!"

Midori twitched her brows when she felt an overwhelming screeching sound inside her head. "S-shit!!" she withdrawn her hand and she clutched her head.

"Not Midori too!?" Nao quickly jumped forward to catch the young professor from falling to the floor.

"Hey! You! Calm down! Stop using your power to everyone! We're here to help you!" Natsuki stepped forward, clenching her fists tightly.

The teal haired girl just raised her brows. "Help…? I don't need help!" she narrowed her violet eyes to the navy haired figure in front of her.

Natsuki quickly lowered her body, extracting both her claws. "Like I said, calm down… Just hear us first!"

She twitched her brows. _Why is there nothing happen to her…? _She eyed the tall, athletic figure with pair of claws on her both fist. _No way! No one ever manage to resist my power before!_

"Wondering why you cannot shake my brain like you did to my friends…?" Natsuki retracted her claws, straightened up her posture. "My skull is the thickest in the world… There's no way someone who has mental projection power like you can penetrate my adamantium skull…"

The teal haired girl seemed surprise for a moment, and then she smiled. "I see…" she slowly raised her hand. "What about this then…?"

By the time that girl finished talking, Natsuki could hear a sharp, high-pitched buzzing sound inside her ears. _Is she can control sound wave too!? _She gritted her teeth, trying to endure with sharp pain inside her ears. _Damn it… If it's not because of my rapid healing ability, I would lose my hearing sense right now!_

"N-Natsuki!" Shizuru was panicked when she saw Natsuki's face contorted in pain. _What is happening to her? _She quickly turned facing the teal haired girl who had her hand pointed at Natsuki.

"Please stop now!" Shizuru yelled at the girl, but she just grinned widely.

"Nice try but not good enough to go against me!" Despite with the throbbing pain inside her ears, Natsuki dashed forward, swinging her right fist to the teal haired girl. Her fist hit perfectly on the girl's face, knocking her backwards with a loud thump. That girl went unconscious almost immediately.

"Next time when people ask you to calm down, better do so!" she grabbed the girl's collar and she lifted her up.

"Damn… What kind of power she has…?" Nao slowly lifted Midori and she held her half-conscious professor against her shoulder.

"I dunno… But she somehow can project some kind of vibration inside your brain…" Midori spoke weakly, clutching her throbbing head softly. "It's damn painful…"

"Chie… Can you walk…?" Natsuki placed the teal haired girl on the floor.

Chie shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the pain inside her head. "Yeah… I'll take Aoi with me…" she slowly stood up. She bended over slightly, lifting the unconscious brown haired girl into her arms.

"Let's get outta here…" Nao and Midori started to walk out the room, followed by Chie and Aoi.

Natsuki took a deep breath. Her ears were still stinging. _Shit! This girl is really something! My ears hurt like hell!_

Shizuru widened her eyes when she saw trickle of blood running out Natsuki's ears. "N-Natsuki! Your ears are bleeding!" she quickly placed her gloved palm to both Natsuki's cheeks, tilting the girl's head slightly so she could look at the ear.

Natsuki chuckled softly when she saw Shizuru's worried face. "Don't worry… It's fine… Just a little bleeding…"

"I know, but I'm going to make sure you see Youko-sensei after this!" she scowled at the younger girl.

"Okay! _Sexy_ Kiyohime…" Natsuki grinned. Shizuru just chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

**Okay guys! A bit tired and I don't want to talk so much. Just want to inform that I posted one new artwork for main characters in this fic. Nothing much, just a simple sketch. If you guys have time, please visit my deviantart site to see the artwork. Really appreciate it! **

**You guys can link to my deviantart site from my profile page. **

**Thanks for reading and review please? ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! New chapter, everyone! Last week was so crazy… I barely had time to surf the internet or even check my e-mails… Sorry for those who reviewed last chapter… I'll try to reply it as soon as I could…**

**Anyway, happy reading and have a nice day everyone! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 7**

She just sat at the bed silently, glancing around the white room.

"Is this really necessary…?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest. The brunette haired girl who sat beside her chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. It is necessary…" she replied with a bright smile. Natsuki sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on… I want to go to sleep… I'm fine~ AWW! Aw! Aw!" Natsuki scowled in pain when her ear was being pulled roughly.

"Oh…? You said you're fine…? Then what's with 'Aw! Aw! Aw!' then…?" Youko grinned as she yanked Natsuki's right ear. Natsuki grimaced, grinding her teeth to restrain the pain.

"It's because you pulled my ear, Youko-sensei!!" she barked at the young doctor. Youko just giggled as she slowly released Natsuki's ear. Natsuki quickly rubbed her sore ear while Shizuru just laughed at Natsuki's angry face.

"Stay still…" Youko walked over Natsuki's side, holding up a small flash light as she pointed it to Natsuki's ear. Her thin brows furrowed slightly.

"Your ear bleeds quite badly, Natsuki-chan…" she cupped the younger girl's chin to tilt her head slightly to the other side. She pointed the flash light to Natsuki's left ear. "…pretty bad."

"Is it serious, Youko-sensei…?" Shizuru asked in concern. Natsuki just blinked her eyes as she looked at the doctor. She inserted her small finger into her ear and she wiggled it slightly.

"No. She'll be fine…" and she quickly slapped Natsuki's hand. "Don't put your finger inside your ear, Natsuki! You don't know whether your hand is clean or not!" she scowled. Natsuki just chuckled, quickly placing her both hands on her lap.

Youko just sighed at Natsuki's grinning face. "Anyway, if you feel any pain again, make sure you come to see me right away…"

"Okay!" Natsuki shrugged her shoulder, pushing her body off the soft bed.

"Oh wait! I have to give you some antibiotic shots…" Youko quickly walked to the cabinet at the corner of that room. Natsuki twitched her brows in an instant when she saw that brown haired doctor pulled out one syringe with a _thick _and _long _sharp needle.

"Hell no." she retorted curtly. Shizuru raised her brows as her face slowly showed a mild amusement.

"Ara… Is Natsuki afraid of needle…?" she chuckled. A blush slowly crept on Natsuki's cheeks.

"N-no!!" she replied defensively. Shizuru laughed again.

"Yes you are… You've been avoiding from having your regular shot all this time… And now, I'm not going to let you escape again." Youko held the syringe with a wide grin on her face. "Come on… You're not going to let Shizuru-san laughing at you, aren't you…?"

Natsuki gulped as she watched the syringe and at the brunette haired girl back and forth. _Hell… If I didn't take this shot, I will become Shizuru's lifetime laughing stock! But…_ Her eyes narrowed at the sharp needle. _I swear I will kill whoever created this stupid thing!! _

"Fine!! Just make it quick!!" she flopped down on the bed again, holding up her right arm to the doctor. Youko chuckled at Natsuki's terrified face.

"You know… For someone who has these incredibly sharp claws on her fists, I'm really surprised that you're afraid of this tiny little needle…" Youko folded Natsuki's sleeve up to her elbow. "Don't stiff up your arm… Just relax…" she pointed the sharp needle on Natsuki's smooth flesh.

Natsuki contorted her face, closing her eyes tightly as she felt a cold, metal surface poking her arm. _Oh hell…_

Shizuru's smile broadened as she watched Natsuki's slightly panic face. _Ara… So cute…_ She mentally squealed.

"Okay… it's done…" Youko pulled out the needle and she pressed soft cotton on Natsuki's arm.

"Eh? Already…?" she blinked her eyes in confusion.

"I've told you before… nothing would happen! It wasn't so bad, was it?" Youko smiled as she made her way to the cabinet.

Natsuki just grinned, jumping off the bed. "I thought it will hurt like hell…"

Youko sighed while Shizuru chuckled. "You're the one who likes to exaggerate things… Okay! Go to sleep now! I need to go check on your other friends..." Youko shooed the two girls.

"We'll be going now, Youko-sensei! Thanks for your help!" Shizuru quickly bowed her head. Youko nodded as she smiled.

"Shizuru-san… Make sure you drag this girl to me if her ears hurt again…" she glared at the navy haired girl.

"Tch!" Natsuki simply crossed her arms, looking away from the doctor.

Shizuru smiled and she nodded. "I will, Youko-sensei…"

---

They walked in silence along the slightly dimmed corridor. The campus was quiet since it was already past midnight. After they completed their mission, Shizuru immediately dragged the younger girl to see Youko, despite she had to endure a lot of protest from a _very _stubborn navy haired girl.

Midori, Aoi and Chie were sent to emergency room since they suffered terrible headache and they were still under observation. Nao was already went back to her room and she probably was having a good night sleep.

"Hopefully Midori and the others will be okay…" Natsuki took a deep breath, crossing her arms behind her head. Shizuru just hummed in reply as she tilted her head to look at the dark, empty sky above them.

"I'm sure Youko-sensei can help them… She has a healing touch though…" Shizuru smiled, tilting her head to face the girl beside her. Natsuki grinned, nodding her head.

"Yeah… Totally forgot about that… I'm sure they will be okay by tomorrow…" she exhaled heavily.

"Hmm…" Shizuru replied shortly and they quickly fell into awkward silence again.

Natsuki bit her lips as her eyes roamed around nervously. _Okay… Talk about something, dammit! Ask her anything… What her favorite color? WHAT!? I ain't a fan girl! _

"Um… Natsuki…?" a soft, accented voice broke the silence between them.

"Y-yeah…?" _Shit… Enough with stuttering, Kuga…_ She turned to look at the brunette haired girl. Shizuru smiled at her brightly that she almost blushed when she saw it.

"I really enjoyed being your partner…" she said it softly. Natsuki simply raised her brows and she smirked.

"…really? I didn't do anything _enjoyable_ to you…" and Shizuru chuckled. _Ara… Why does it sound a bit naughty to my ears…? Calm down, Fujino Shizuru…_

"No. I mean, you are really a great partner… I've learned a lot from you… I hope we can be partners again in some other missions…" Shizuru beamed a toothy grin at the younger girl. Natsuki just snorted and she nodded her head.

"Of course. I'm sure we will… We're really kicked some ass, don't you think?" Natsuki chuckled, rubbing her nose slightly. Shizuru also laughed as she nodded her head.

"Yes, we are… Especially during the time when we fought that fat lady…" she laughed again.

"Yeah! I was really surprised on how observant you were that time! If not, I would never figure out that fat lady's weakness is her head…" Natsuki said excitedly.

"Ara… Natsuki gave me too much credit…" Shizuru chuckled, placing her hand to cover her mouth.

"No. Really! I tend to overlook all those details when I'm pissed off… I'm glad you're there to help me out…" Natsuki scratched her head. Shizuru's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Natsuki needs to control her temper sometimes… Enemy will take advantage on that, you know…" Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's cute frown.

"That fat lady called my _extremely_ cool claws here 'cat's claws'!!" she extracted her claws on her both knuckles. It shone brightly under the moonlight. "…and you expect me to calm down with such offending statement…?" she pouted.

Shizuru laughed, a lot louder this time. "Ara-ara… I don't think 'cat's claws' is an offending statement… I think it was cute… Natsuki _is _looks like a cat when she pulled out her claws like that…"

"WHAT!?" Natsuki scowled at the laughing brunette, cheeks blushing heavily.

"I'm just kidding, Natsuki…" Shizuru laughed again. Natsuki twitched her brows and she crossed her arms in annoyed manner. They walked to the corner that leads to their dorm rooms.

"But I think that fat lady really deserved such pay back from Natsuki… You practically showered her face with your fists… I really don't know how many punches you gave, Natsuki…" Shizuru arched her brows at the navy haired girl.

Natsuki smiled in pure satisfaction. "Well… She really asked for it… She's tossing you like you're a piece of shit!" and she silenced. _Oh crap… Did I just say she's like a shit? _

"I-I didn't mean you look like a shit, Shizuru… Shit- Did I just say 'shit' again!? Shit! What is going on with me!? Shi~ Okay! _Damn it!_ I just said it again!!" Natsuki quickly cupped her mouth to avoid more embarrassing words.

Shizuru already burst into laughs again, clutching her stomach to endure the hilarity the other girl gave to her. _Oh my god… I can't stop…_

Natsuki already blushed heavily as she watched uncharacteristic laughs came from the brunette haired girl beside her. _Did she really laugh like that!? Dammit! This is so embarrassing! _

Instead of being angry to the older girl, Natsuki could feel strange warmth engulfing her chest, involuntarily increasing her heart beat. Her lips unconsciously curved upwards. _This is the first time I see her laughing like that… _She stared deeply at the beautiful façade in front of her. _And I'm glad that she laughs about something that came from me… I'm happy that I'm the source of that laughs…_

Shizuru was already noticed Natsuki stared at her. _Is she really looking at me with that 'look' or am I just too full of myself…?_

Natsuki quickly averted her eyes when she caught a pair of crimson eyes stared back at her. _O-okay… you should stop with the staring this time, Kuga… _"Are you done with your laughing…? You almost wake the entire dorm with your laughs, Shizuru!" Natsuki cleared her throat, trying to sound casual.

Shizuru raised her brows as her lips curved into playful smirk. _Ara… Trying to act cool, Natsuki…? You know it wouldn't work with such blushes on your cheeks…_ "Yes, Natsuki… I'm done with my laughing…" she snickered. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Okay! We're here… Just go have some rest, Shizuru… I'll see you again tomorrow…" Natsuki inserted her room key to the slot and she twisted it. A soft click sound followed. Shizuru also unlocked her door and she turned the knob.

"Ara… Natsuki didn't want to at least give me a goodnight kiss before she goes to sleep…?" and she quickly stormed into her room before Natsuki could respond anything.

_WHAT!? _Natsuki blushed again when she heard it but Shizuru was already inside her room. _Damn that woman!_ She walked into her own room with a smile on her face.

She swore she could hear soft giggles from the room next to hers. _What the hell…? Is she still laughing? _Natsuki couldn't help but to snort when an image of that brunette haired girl laughing popped inside her brain.

"Shut up, Fujino! What's with your giggling in the middle of the night anyway!? I'm trying to sleep here!" a loud roar came from a certain sleepy blonde haired girl.

"Ara… Gomenasai, Suzushiro-san…" a soft, apologetic voice followed afterwards.

_What the…? _Natsuki blinked her eyes and she immediately burst into laughs herself.

"ARGH!! SHUT UP, KUGA!!" Haruka yelled thunderously, her voice echoed all over the dorm.

"SHUT UP, HARUKA!! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" some of the third years yelled back.

"PLEASE BE QUIET, HARUKA-SEMPAI!" followed by some juniors.

Natsuki on the next room already buried her face on her pillow, laughing hard as her body shook uncontrollably when the entire dorm yelled at Haruka. _Bwahaha~ Ouch… I think I just pulled my stomach muscle... Dammit…_

"OKAY! OKAY!" Haruka quickly yelled back and silence engulfed the entire dorm again. Shizuru already curled on her bed, trying to muffle her laughs with her pillow. _Oh my god… Tonight should be call as my laughing night… I can't stop…_

---

"How is she…?"

A long pause. "Quite bad… It may leave at least a bruise on her face…"

"…really? Oh my… I think it was a bit difficult to persuade that she had to be punched like this…" Mashiro pressed the control button on her wheelchair to move closer.

Youko just giggled. "Based on what Midori-sensei had told me, this girl here is quite a stubborn and she even attacked them with her power…"

"Anyway… How are they doing right now…?" Mashiro tilted her head slightly to look up at the doctor in front of her.

Youko rubbed her chin slightly. "Still recuperating… They're having some pretty bad headache…" she sighed.

Mashiro slowly tilted down her head, staring at the unconscious teal haired girl on the bed. "She's already sleeping…?"

You nodded her head. "I had to shot her some sedative because she didn't allow me to touch her face…"

Mashiro chuckled lightly to Youko's pouting lips. "That's better… Her mind is in rest right now… It'll make my job a lot easier…" she moved the wheelchair so she facing the sleeping girl's head and she placed her hands on the both sides of it. She closed her eyes.

Youko just kept silence as she watched the other girl concentrated. She could see how the young director's face contorted, brows furrowed slightly. After a few minutes, Mashiro clenched her fists as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Find anything, Mashiro-sama…?" Youko asked in curiosity. Mashiro exhaled and she shook her head.

"For the first time in my life I couldn't get into someone's head…" she smiled. "I couldn't find anything… Something's blocking my attempt…" she pressed the control button on her armrest, moving away from the bed.

Youko raised her eyebrows slightly. "…that is very surprising, Mashiro-sama. You have the world's most powerful telepath and you cannot get inside this girl's head…?" she chuckled.

"I think she has the ability to hinder mind reading or telepathy… A very rare ability though…" Mashiro smiled. "…and I cannot do anything even though I have the _world's _most powerful telepath…"

"I see… But what about her other power then…? Midori-sensei said that this girl here was kind of shaking their brain… Kuga-san didn't suffer the same pain like Midori and others had but her ears were bleeding quite badly…" Youko folded her arms.

Mashiro held her chin as her brows furrowed slightly. "This girl here can manipulate vibration… Our brains work through impulse… She simply projecting her power into someone's head, takes control of the impulse aptitude inside the brain… It is really dangerous…"

She took a deep breath before she continued. "Besides, she can control multiple of waves because waves are basically created from vibrations… Same goes with sound wave. She can increase the decibel, much higher than our ears can handle… Luckily Kuga-san has rapid healing ability… If not, I'm sure she would lose her hearing sense…"

Youko nodded her head as Mashiro explained. "No wonder they had this kind of terrible headache… So, she cannot get through Kuga-san's head because of the adamantium skull…?"

Mashiro nodded her head. "Kuga-san skeleton structure is a very special and rare… Adamantium is the strongest metal ever been created by Kuga-san's mother. Can be exposed to the maximum temperature and immune to any mental projection… Though she used her own daughter as the experiment but I guess she just gave the best protection her daughter could have…"

Youko's eyes saddened almost immediately. "Yeah… And we lost our very talented scientist ever…"

---

After she took a long, warm shower, she quickly dried up her body and she put on her burgundy satin pajama. She peered at the green digital clock near her bed. _Already 2.30 am… _

She walked to her bed, clicking off her light. The room dimmed, only the glow from the moon lightened up the area on her bed since it was placed right beside the window. She threw her sight outside, staring up the dark sky. _I wonder if Natsuki already asleep…_

_Tap! Tap!_

Soft tapping sound suddenly echoed softly across her room. Her eyes widened in an instant as she stared at her glass windows, then she quickly turned around to look at Haruka's bed. That blonde just squirmed lightly and she dozed off into deep slumber again.

Shizuru quickly lifted her body and she unlocked her window. She peered outside. _Am I just hearing things…? _Her brows twitched slightly when she couldn't find anything that cause the tapping sound. _Maybe it's just my imagination…_

"Hey…" a soft voice called. Her crimson eyes widened again and she quickly tilted her head down. She was welcomed with a pair of emerald orbs that glittered under the moonlight.

"N-Natsuki…?" she whispered, a bit surprised when she saw the navy haired girl had her claws clutching on the small gap on the wall. "What are you doing…?"

Natsuki just grinned as she climbed up Shizuru's window.

"I'll take that as you're still awake since you open your window quite quickly…" Natsuki let out a soft sigh as she crouched on the iron frame. "…is that tin girl still sleeping…?" Natsuki tilted her head slightly to look inside Shizuru's room.

Shizuru chuckled softly as she turned her head around to look at the sleeping blonde. "…yes. She's still asleep…"

"Great… Now, let's go…" Natsuki smiled. Shizuru raised her brows slightly in confusion.

"Ara… Go where…?"

"To my room… since Chie is in infirmary and I'm all alone…" she grinned.

Shizuru widened her eyes in complete shock when she heard it. _A-ara… Did she just ask me to come over to her room…? What is this means…?_ Her cheeks started to heat up.

All of sudden, Natsuki snorted, cupping her mouth to avoid it from slipping out loud. Shizuru blinked her eyes as she watched Natsuki laughed.

"Oh god… That is so great to see your turn to blush…" Natsuki giggled again.

Shizuru arched her brows as playful smirk curved on her cute lips. "I see… So Natsuki didn't mean to take me to her room then…?"

"No. Of course not! Duh!" Natsuki shrugged her shoulder.

"Ara… I'm really looking forward to be inside your room, _alone _with you, Natsuki… So we can do _this _and _that…_" Shizuru grinned widely when she saw blush started to adorn Natsuki's pale cheeks.

"W-what!? What's with _this_ and _that _anyway!?" she whispered harshly to Shizuru's mischievous face. Shizuru snorted and she laughed, cupping her mouth with both hands to stifle the noise.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Okay… you wanna go or not…? If not I'm going back to my room now and have some good sleep!"

"But Natsuki didn't tell me where she's going to take me… Besides, it's almost 3 am right now… Don't you think it is a bit late for a little outing…?" Shizuru leaned her arms on the window's panel, smiling sweetly to the crouching girl.

"Oh, come on… Tomorrow's Sunday anyway… I'll tell you where I'm taking you if you agreed to go with me…" Natsuki grinned.

Shizuru giggled. "Another thing… How am I going to walk out the dormitory…? You know it's already locked by Miss Maria…"

"Who said there's only one way out here…?" Natsuki grinned mischievously to the brunette. Shizuru arched her brows in disbelieve.

"…you mean…?"

"Yes. I mean…" Natsuki chuckled.

Shizuru gasped loudly. "From here!? Do you know how high this floor is from the ground?"

"I'll take you down…" Natsuki smirked. Shizuru frowned slightly as she giggled.

"Are you sure…?" she asked, still unconvinced.

Natsuki nodded her head. "I'm strong enough to carry you down, Shizuru… Come on! It'll be fun!"

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's delighted face. "Ara… Since I'm too sleepy yet, I hope Natsuki have some plans to keep me awake all night…" _Ara… I think I just made it sound a little naughty, didn't I…?_

Natsuki blushed slightly to Shizuru's words. _Why I just heard it like she ask me to do 'something' to keep her awake… Such a pervert mind you have here, Kuga…_

Natsuki slowly turned around, her back facing the brunette haired girl. "Okay! Come on then… Climb on me…" _Shit! Can't you just make it sound a little simpler than such pervy words? _She took a deep breath. "D-don't forget your jacket… It's cold outside…"

Shizuru simply arched her brows when she heard Natsuki's stuttering voice. "Okay… Just a second…" she quickly moved off her bed and she walked silently to her locker. She took out a jacket and she hastily put it on. She also put on her gloves as she walked back to the bed. She carefully climbed on the windowpane, hands reaching out to grasp Natsuki's well-build shoulders. _Ara… Very nice indeed…_

Natsuki couldn't help but to stiffen slightly when she felt Shizuru's hands grabbing both her shoulders. "You should hold me like this… I don't want you to fall later…" she wrapped her hand on Shizuru's arm and she brought it to circle around her neck, pulling Shizuru's body closer to her back.

Heavy blushes slowly crept on Shizuru's face as she felt her front leaned so close to Natsuki's back. Even though the navy haired girl's back was covered with light blue sweat shirt, she could feel very pleasant warmth radiating from her. _I can't believe she actually have me piggy-back on her…_

Natsuki took a deep breath to control her own blush. "Okay… Ready?" she shifted her feet, ready to jump off the window frame.

"Wait…" Shizuru whispered softly as her hands pulled up Natsuki's hoodie and she covered the girl's head with it. "I still have some skin exposed… I don't want Natsuki get hurt later…"

Natsuki twitched her brows in confusion when she heard it. But when she felt Shizuru rested her chin on her left shoulder, her lips curved into a soft smile. _I see… She still has her neck and face exposed… _"Shall we go…?"

She could hear Shizuru chuckled and the girl nodded her head. "Yes, Natsuki…"

"Okay! Hold on tight…" Natsuki made a long jump from the window to the nearest tree branch. Shizuru let out a soft surprised yelp when Natsuki swung around the branch just before she leaped to another branch.

Natsuki laughed when she felt Shizuru circled her neck desperately, not to mention yelping around when she jumped from one tree to another. Shizuru had to narrow her eyes since the cold wind practically swept her face as her brunette hair waved wildly, following the airstream.

"I got this cool place I used to go when I'm bored…" Natsuki pulled out her right claws to scrape it along the trunk, decreasing her speed in the process. "…I don't know if you will think the same if you see it…"

Shizuru just smiled, leaning closer to the navy haired girl. "Ara… I'm sure it's beautiful since it is Natsuki's favorite place…"

"Well… We're here…" Natsuki halted on one branch, pointing forward. Shizuru quickly followed Natsuki's direction and she gasped.

A vast, green grass field that shone under the moonlight was presented right in front of her. Natsuki just smiled when she heard Shizuru gasped as she jumped off the tree and they landed safely on the soft grassy ground. Shizuru quickly got off the younger girl and she ran towards the wide field.

"This is so beautiful, Natsuki!" Shizuru chuckled, running back to the navy haired girl and she pulled Natsuki to run together with her.

"Oi! Oi! Be careful not to trip on your feet!" Natsuki laughed as she stumbled forward when Shizuru pulled her. They jogged to the center of that green field and Natsuki slowly lay down, resting her head on the soft grass.

"So…? You like it…?" she asked as she watched Shizuru was still glancing around the area with a bright smile plastered across the older girl's face. Shizuru just nodded her head as she settled down next to the lying girl.

"I really like it, Natsuki… I wonder if this was the place Natsuki went when I caught you sneaked up to your room at night few weeks ago…?" she chuckled. Natsuki just snorted, closing her eyes slowly.

"Yeah… This is the one… But this place is the best during sunrise and sunset… You can see it very clear from here… It's beautiful…"

"Really…? Wow… I never thought this place exist in this campus…" Shizuru tilted her head, staring up at the big, gleaming moon.

"Well, it's because you always stuck around with that boring Suzushiro… She'll never take you to a place like this, you know…" she grinned. Shizuru laughed heartily.

"Ara… What can I do…? She's my classmate and also my roommate… if Natsuki forgot about that…"

"Hahaha~ Talking about Suzushiro… It was so great to have the entire dorm to yell at her just now… It was _so_ priceless!" Natsuki laughed. Shizuru also followed to laugh when she recalled the moment Haruka screamed to Natsuki and later the whole students yelled back at her.

"It was our fault to make Suzushiro-san yelled at us, you know…" Shizuru sighed after her laughs subsided.

"Serves her right… hehehe~" Natsuki grinned as she closed her eyes again. Shizuru just remained quiet as she watched Natsuki's calm expression. _I don't want to set my hope too high… Maybe she's just being nice to me… But… _Her crimson eyes trailed down to Natsuki's cute lips. She quickly averted her eyes and she faced forward. _H-how am I going to act natural around her…? _

"Hey Shizuru…" a soft voice came from the navy haired girl snapped her out from her reverie.

"Yes, Natsuki…?" she replied, looking down at the girl with a soft smile on her face.

Natsuki took a deep breath before she continued. "I've been wondering… When did you notice that you have this death touch power…?"

_A-ara… I don't think I want to recall such memory… _"Um… During my 18th birthday…" she didn't aware her voice turned somewhat gloomy. Natsuki tilted her head slightly as she watched Shizuru's face. It was faint but she knew there was something bothering this girl.

_Oh crap… Maybe I just pushed the wrong button here… _"W-well uh- It was pretty late, eh? I noticed my own ability when I was 7…" she lifted her body slowly into sitting position._ Gotta change the topic now…_

Shizuru smiled softly when she saw Natsuki's nervous expression. _She's really such a thoughtful person… Despite her cold, untouchable demeanor she always wears around the campus…_

"Ara… Really? How did Natsuki notice it…?"

Natsuki scratched her cheek slightly. "I was at school… It was during PE class and we're playing volleyball. I supposed to punch the ball but I ended up stabbing it with my claws…" she grinned.

Shizuru gasped loudly as she cupped her mouth. "A-ara… How were your friends when they saw it…?"

Natsuki chuckled, rubbing her right knuckles gently. "Of course they freaked out when they saw three bone claws pointing out from my knuckles… That was my first time pulling out my claws and it was so damn painful…" she sighed.

"My mom came over right away, and I dropped off school almost immediately… Then my mom brought me here because she was a good friend of Mashiro-sama…"

Shizuru brought up her arms to hug her knees and she leaned her head on it. "Does Natsuki's mother also have such claws like Natsuki…?"

"She's already dead…" Natsuki replied softly, her face saddened.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shizuru quickly lowered her face.

Natsuki grinned as she extracted her claws on her right knuckles. "It's okay… Anyway, she did have ability like mine. Not exactly like my claws but kind of a bone blade coming out from her wrist… I inherited it from her genetically and my father is a normal human being… He divorced my mom when he found out about my mom's power…" she chuckled.

Shizuru frowned slightly to Natsuki's statement. "Ara… I don't think it is something you suppose to laugh about, Natsuki… Your parents divorced and you seem happy with it…"

Natsuki snorted again. "Of course I am… My father wasn't a good man in the first place… It's not that I didn't appreciate him as my father but I'm glad it's over between them… My mom practically did everything for the family and she deserved happiness like some other women too… But my father never gave her that… And just because he saw my mom opened a soup can with her bone blade, he freaked out and right away filed a divorce…"

Shizuru couldn't help but to chuckle softly to Natsuki's story. "A soup can…? I wonder how his face was when he saw your mother opening the can with her bone sword…"

Natsuki shook her head as she laughed again. "It was priceless… he was so freaked out, he almost pee on his pants…" and they laughed.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes just before Natsuki continued again.

"But, you know… He always said that he loves my mom… But when he found out about my mom power, he simply kicked us out like nothing happened between them before… If you really care about someone, you shouldn't let such simple thing get into your way, right…?" Natsuki lowered her head, resting her chin on her knee.

Shizuru raised her brows slightly to Natsuki's remark. "Ara… I do think Natsuki is right…" she shifted her body so she could face the girl properly. "…no matter what happened, nothing should change the fact that you really care about that person…" she added, smiling softly.

Natsuki tilted her head slightly as she smiled back. "…yeah."

They didn't notice the proximity between them as they stared into each others' eyes, breaths slowly getting shallow.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed out as she brought her gloved hand to touch Natsuki's cheek. _I-I can't hold it anymore…_

Pink blushes slowly adorned Natsuki's pale skin as she leaned on Shizuru's palm. _T-this just feels so right…_ Her eyes stared deeply into the crimson ones. _So beautiful… _

She unconsciously leaned in closer, grazing lightly the soft, trembling lips before her with her own. The world around her seemed to shut down, she couldn't hear anything except their shallow breaths and heart beats when she felt the older girl gently responded to her kiss.

It didn't take long for all her hesitations to fade away when she felt Natsuki's cold lips pressed gently against hers. She instinctively cupped the girl's cheeks, kissing back the younger girl with the same heartiness.

With their lips still latched together, Natsuki leaned forward as her body decided to take over, pushing the older girl onto the soft ground. Shizuru wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her down to deepen the kiss.

Both of them were lost in the sensation, totally forgotten about something important.

Natsuki widened her eyes when she felt her breath hitched and her energy quickly drained out her body. Shizuru snapped her eyes open as she instantly pulled away when she felt Natsuki trembling above her.

"N-Natsuki!" she panicked when she saw Natsuki face paled as she choked on her breath. Natsuki collapsed to the side, gasping desperately for air.

"N-Natsuki… I-I'm sorry!" tears already welled inside her eyes. _What should I do now…? Youko-sensei!! _She quickly transformed into her metal body and she lifted the shaking girl into her arms.

"Hold on, Natsuki! I'll take you to Youko-sensei!" and she dashed off to the infirmary building.

---

"You should get back to have some rest, Mashiro-sama… You've been using your power for almost two hours straight now… I'm afraid Fumi-sama will scold me later for keeping you up this late…" Youko chuckled.

Mashiro smiled softly as she nodded her head. "I never attempt so many mind readings to a single person… And I just manage to decipher this girl's name only…"

"Don't worry, Mashiro-sama… We'll figure out what we can do to help you with this…" Youko smiled reassuringly. Mashiro smiled again and she sighed.

"Thank you, Youko-sensei~"

But suddenly the door burst open. "Youko-sensei!!" a certain metallic form stood at the doorway with an unconscious navy haired girl in her arms.

"Shizuru-san!? Natsuki?"

---

She pulled the comforter to cover Natsuki's sleeping form. Youko took a deep breath and she turned facing the worried brunette.

"I wonder why you used your power to Natsuki… Is there anything happened…? Did you guys fight with each other…?" Youko frowned slightly as she folded her arms on her chest.

Shizuru was fidgeting on her spot. She didn't know where to start. Firstly, it was because she and Natsuki were obviously broke the campus rules for going out so late at night and secondly, _I don't want to tell them that I kissed Natsuki just now!!_

Mashiro simply raised her brows as she stared intently at the nervous brunette haired girl. _O-oh… I see… _Her lips curved into a wide smirk. She slowly closed her eyes as her lips never falter from smiling widely. _Youngsters… I can understand why…_

Youko sighed heavily when she saw Shizuru lowered her head, didn't reply anything back. "Shizuru-san…? I'm asking you… Is there anything happened~"

_She kissed Kuga-san just now…_

Youko widened her eyes almost immediately when she heard Mashiro's voice inside her head. A faint blush slowly crept on her cheeks and she quickly cupped her mouth from gasping out loud.

_Seriously, Mashiro-sama…?_

Mashiro slowly brought up her palm to cover her mouth from laughing.

_Yes, it is… And don't expect her to tell you that…_

Youko quickly cleared her throat and she scratched her cheek. "I-it's okay, Shizuru-san… I'm sure you have your own reason for not telling me… You can go back to your room now… I'll take care of Natsuki…"

"C-can I stay to look after her…?" Shizuru asked back expectantly. Youko tilted her head slightly to look at the lavender haired director. Mashiro simply gave her a small nod.

"Okay… Since its Sunday tomorrow… you can stay… Make sure you have your rest too, okay?" Youko smiled softly to the younger girl as she patted lightly on Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru quickly nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you, Youko-sensei!" she bowed her head to the doctor. Youko just chuckled as she walked to stand behind Mashiro's wheelchair.

"I have to take Mashiro-sama back to her place. You take care now, okay? Good night…" she smiled as she pushed the wheelchair.

"Goodnight, Mashiro-sama, Youko-sensei…" she bowed again to the departing figures.

_Don't worry about you both breaking the campus rules to go out so late at night… I won't tell Miss Maria… Just don't do it again next time… Tell it to Kuga-san too if she awake…_

Shizuru's eyes snapped open in complete shock when she heard it. She saw the lavender haired woman smiled widely as she waved her hand slightly.

_T-thank you, Mashiro-sama… I will…_

And the door closed, leaving her standing alone next to Natsuki's bed. She slowly pulled one chair and she sat beside the bed.

Natsuki was breathing steadily and her face already calmed after Youko healed her. Shizuru sighed heavily as she leaned her arms on the mattress. _I should have known better… I should have stop Natsuki so she wouldn't get hurt later…_

She grazed lightly on her lips as she watched the other girl sleeping soundly. _But… Natsuki just kissed me… She was the one who kissed me first… _She could feel like her stomach made a back-flip or two when she recalled everything that happened on that grass field. Her cheeks slowly blushed. _I think it was more than enough to know that she feels the same way…_

She reached out to grasp Natsuki's hand with her own gloved one. "I-I love you, Natsuki…" she whispered softly. She smiled when she saw Natsuki squirmed lightly under her sheets. _Did I just wake her up…?_

"Uh…" her eyes slowly fluttered open. Shizuru quickly stood up, brushing away few strands on the girl's face.

"Are you okay, Natsuki…?" she asked in concern when she saw Natsuki narrowed her eyes on her.

She took a deep breath as she glanced around the white room. "Where am I…? What happened…?" she muttered weakly.

"You're in the infirmary right now… Youko-sensei treated you after you fainted earlier…" Shizuru smiled softly as she took Natsuki's hand again, grasping it tenderly.

Natsuki blinked her eyes a few times. "…fainted?" her head quickly made a fast playback and her cheeks slowly blushed when she recalled everything that happened earlier. "O-oh… I fainted…" she rubbed her red face with her other hand.

Shizuru chuckled when she saw Natsuki's blushing cheeks. "Ara-ara… Natsuki is blushing… I wonder what she's thinking… I hope not some naughty stuff…"

"Shut up!" Natsuki hissed with her cheeks still blushed heavily. Shizuru laughed again as she patted Natsuki's cheek.

"You should take some rest, Natsuki… You're barely recovered just now…" Shizuru slowly let go Natsuki's hand as she walked away.

"W-where are you going…?" Natsuki bolted up from her bed as she watched the older girl walked to the door.

"Ara… I just want to switch off the light, Natsuki… Why?" Shizuru grinned widely. Natsuki blushed again and she quickly flopped on her bed.

"N-nothing!" she replied curtly. Shizuru arched one brow as her lips formed a small 'o'.

"Okay… Goodnight then, Natsuki…" she slowly turned the door knob,

"O-oi! Wait!!" Natsuki bolted from her bed into sitting position again. Shizuru simply raised her brows as a playful smirk plastered across her face.

"S-stay here… with me… Please…?" she stammered, gripping on the sheets tightly. Shizuru's eyes softened as she smiled.

"Of course…" and she switched off the light. The room was dimmed, only the glow from the moon brightened the area slightly. Shizuru walked back to her chair and she was about to sit when Natsuki grabbed her hand.

"Sleep here… beside me…" she gestured at the bed.

"But Natsuki…"

Natsuki didn't care what the older girl wants to say, she already pulled her onto the bed. "Don't worry…" she lay down next to the startled brunette. "…I won't get hurt…"

Shizuru sighed heavily. "I really don't want to hurt you again, Natsuki…" she turned around, her back facing the girl behind her. Natsuki just smiled as she wrapped Shizuru's waist with her arms, pulling the older girl close to her.

"Of course you don't… we just have to stay like this tonight… I'll keep my hoodie on and you also keep your gloves on…"

Shizuru chuckled softly. "You're not afraid that I might kiss you again…?"

Natsuki snorted as she buried her face into Shizuru's brunette tresses. "Why should I…? Even though I may end up in the infirmary every time we kiss, I'm sure it's worth the risk…"

Shizuru laughed again, hugging on Natsuki's arms closely to her chest. "Thank you, Natsuki…" she sighed contentedly, leaning her back fully into Natsuki's embrace.

"It's nothing… Hey! Did you notice that it took quite awhile for you to absorb my energy earlier…?" Natsuki lifted her head to look at the brunette.

Shizuru blinked her eyes a few times, tilting her head around to face the younger girl behind her. "…really?"

"Yeah! Your power wasn't like the first time I met you… remember when you slapped Mai's hand away and she immediately collapsed…? But I think I kissed you quite long and nothing happened during that time…" Natsuki said excitedly.

Shizuru immediately turned around. "Are you sure, Natsuki…?" and the latter nodded her head.

"Don't you think it tells you that you can control your power in some way…?" Natsuki grinned widely.

"I don't think I did anything during the kiss…" Shizuru pouted slightly as she pondered.

"Maybe you did it without you realize it! We should ask Midori about this…" Natsuki laughed. Shizuru also followed to chuckle and she patted softly on Natsuki's cheek.

"Okay… But now, you have to take your rest… We'll go see her on Monday class…"

Natsuki smiled and she nodded her head. "…okay." She slowly returned to her previous spot, circling her arms around the older girl. Shizuru sighed contentedly, hugging Natsuki's arms close to her chest.

They stayed in silence, hearing each others' breathing and slowly they dozed off into slumber.

"Shizuru…" a soft murmur came from behind her.

Shizuru just squirmed lightly as she hugged Natsuki's arms tighter. "Yes…?"

"Are you sure you want to tell Midori the entire story on how we _discover_ your ability to control your power…?"

Shizuru snapped her eyes open almost instantly. _Ara… Natsuki is right… Of course I don't want to tell Midori-sensei that we kissed… _"Maybe we need to create one new story on that, Natsuki…"

She heard Natsuki chuckled softly before she replied. "Yeah… I think so too…"

* * *

**Hey guys! I've just posted a new artwork on my deviantart site. Hope you guys could spend some free time to take a look on it. Tell me what you guys think about it. I'll try to post some more artworks from time to time… ^_^**

**Feel free to PM me if you guys want to ask me about this fic, okay?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, new chapter! I don't know if you guys okay with my pace of story especially on Shiznat relationship. I know I go pretty fast on their relationship. T_T**

**Happy reading everyone and have a nice day! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 8**

She stared intensely at the woman across the table. Her thin brows twitched tightly, her face contorting into mild annoyance as the other woman just smiled at her.

"I don't even know why your people brought me here…" her voice somewhat menacing, eyes still staring with full awareness.

The small woman on the wheelchair was calm, eyes closed and her lips smiled serenely to the younger girl. "You're in danger and we're trying to save you…"

She tilted her head slightly to look up at the girl, "…Tomoe Marguerite-san…" she smiled again.

Tomoe raised her brows with her face showed a mild surprise. "How do you~" she silenced, and she smiled. "…of course. Kazahana Mashiro, the world's most powerful telepath…"

"It's Kazahana Mashiro-_sama _to you, Marguerite-san…" a soft voice cut in her words. She quickly turned around and she saw a tall, pink haired lady stood at the doorway with a tray in her hands. Fumi just smiled at the girl as she walked into the room, placing the small tray with a teapot and two cups on the table.

"Anyway, Marguerite-san… I was wondering, why were you at that deserted nuclear plant the other night…?" Mashiro took a deep breath, entwining her fingers as she rested it on her lap.

Tomoe just stared back at the lavender haired woman. "…I don't think I remember anything about it…" she replied curtly.

Fumi just watched through the corner of her eyes as she poured down some tea into two empty cups. Mashiro just smiled, nodding her head a few times.

"I see… I assumed you're abducted…?" Mashiro asked again.

Tomoe bit her lower lip as she twitched her brows. "Like I said, I don't remember! All I know is I was walking home after my night extra class and all of sudden this black van, few strange people… I can't remember… and lastly I awake at this confined room. And then, one of your people punched me!"

_Kuga-san… Hehe, that girl really… _Fumi just smiled as she put down the teapot. She took one cup and she walked to Mashiro. "Your tea, Mashiro-sama…"

Mashiro took the cup gracefully and she smiled to the other woman. "Thank you, Fumi-san…"

"Please have a drink, Marguerite-san…" Fumi pushed a cup filled with tea in front of the teal haired girl. Tomoe simply watched the cup. She could see her own reflection staring back at her.

"I want to go home…" she uttered it softly, tilting her head to look at the woman in front of her.

Mashiro sipped on her tea, eyes closed. She let out a soft sigh as she placed the cup on the table again. "I'm afraid you're no longer have one, Marguerite-san…"

Tomoe twitched her brows in pure shock. "W-what do you mean by that…?"

Mashiro sighed heavily. "We received a report said that your house was completely destroyed in arson, on the night you're abducted… The cause of fire is still unknown… No one is survived."

Her eyes widened. "N-no way…" tears started to well. "Y-you're lying…"

"I'm telling you the truth, Marguerite-san… It seems like these people who behind your abduction might be the one who caused the fire…"

"What do they want from me!?" Tomoe barked angrily. Mashiro just smiled to the younger girl.

"Calm down, Marguerite-san… That is why we're here… We're trying to help you…" she spoke calmly. Tomoe took a deep breath and she slowly leaned on her chair again.

"We may not know what they're up to for the time being, but we will do the best we can to protect you…" Mashiro smiled reassuringly to the depressed girl. Tomoe buried her face into her palm as she sobbed.

"T-thank you… Mashiro…sama"

---

Three pairs or eyes stared in full curiosity and confusion at the two girls who stood near the food counter from across the dining hall.

Nao twitched her brows when she saw a very bizarre event happened right in front her eyes. "D-did Kuga just smile like that…?" she asked as her green eyes narrowed at the sight navy haired girl. Natsuki had this ear-to-ear toothy grin, not to mention a very _rare _blush adorned her pale cheeks while the brunette haired girl who stood beside her was giggling happily.

"That's really creepy…" Nao added, shivered lightly to the sight of grinning Natsuki. Chie snorted as she drank from her cup.

"I say, there's _really _something between them…" she grinned. Both Mai and Nao immediately turned to face the dark haired girl.

"…you're kidding?" Nao arched one brow. Mai just shot the short haired girl unconvinced look, cocking her thick, orange eyebrows in the same time.

"Wanna bet?" Chie chuckled. Nao rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Na-ah! I don't think so… Kuga won't go down to that type of girl…" she scoffed. Mai just laughed.

"Yeah, Chie-chan… Natsuki is always easy to blush, you know… It doesn't mean she likes Shizuru-san just because she could make Natsuki blush from head to toe…" Mai continued with her breakfast while her other free hand patting sleeping spiky haired girl on her lap.

"Have you ever make Natsuki blush, Mai-kun…?" Chie arched one brow to the orange haired girl. Mai blinked for a few times as she pondered.

"…never try it before…" she retort shortly.

"You, Nao…?" Chie turned to look at the red head. Nao just snorted as she shook her head.

"Like I want to do that… It's gross…" she giggled. "Oh, wait! I think I did. Remember when I shifted into Fujino…? That mutt was _pretty_ red that time…"

"No. That doesn't count since you pretended to be Shizuru-san… I mean _you. _Did you ever manage to make Natsuki-kun blush…?" Chie asked again. Nao blinked as she bit her lips. Later on, she shook her head.

"No." she retorted curtly. Chie just shrugged her shoulder.

"None of us ever make Natsuki blush before and we've known her for almost what… 9-10 years, right? Meanwhile, Shizuru-san only knows Natsuki for almost a month right now… What else do you think it would be between them, eh?" Chie leaned her back on her chair.

Mai tilted her head to look at the red head. Nao just twitched her brows and she quickly turned to look at the couple. Natsuki was talking about something with the brunette and later Shizuru leaned closer, whispering to the girl's ear. Natsuki immediately blushed.

_What the… Okay… Maybe my eyes playing tricks with me… _"I don't buy it…" Nao shook her head, looking away from the two girls.

"Okay… We're going to have a bet… If one of us managed to make Natsuki blush, the others have to pay 1000 yen…" Chie grinned widely, raised her brows a few times.

Nao just laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Deal."

Chie turned to look at the orange haired girl. "…Mai?"

Mai chuckled and she nodded. "…okay." And they just stayed in silence as they watched the mentioned couple walked to the table with their respective food.

"…morning, guys." Natsuki greeted with a bright smile on her face. She took a seat across the other three girls on the joined round seat. Shizuru also followed to smile at the other girls as she sat next to the navy haired girl.

"Morning, mutt…" Nao replied halfheartedly, earning a sharp glare from the navy haired girl herself.

"Hey, Chie… How's your head…?" Natsuki raised her brows as she looked at the short haired girl. Chie stroked her dark hair as she grinned.

"I'm fine… But Aoi has to stay in the infirmary for another one day… Her headache is kinda serious compared to me and Midori…" she sighed.

"…what? Really…?" Natsuki blinked in surprise and she quickly faced the brunette beside her. Shizuru also had an equal shock expression on her face.

"Is she okay, Chie-san…?" Shizuru asked in concern. Chie just smiled and she nodded.

"Of course she is… She'll get back to school tomorrow…"

"Good to hear that…" Natsuki grinned as she tore open one mayo packet and she squeezed it onto her morning sandwiches. Then she tossed the empty packet aside as she took another one to open it.

"Ara… Natsuki… What did I say about taking too much mayo in the morning…?" Shizuru placed her gloved hand on Natsuki's.

"Oh, come on… Shizuru… Just another one…" Natsuki groaned. Shizuru just pursed her lips as she shook her head.

"I know it is your favorite but I'm worried about Natsuki's well-being… I don't want Natsuki to get sick for having too much mayo within one day…" Shizuru smiled sweetly to the girl as she patted her hand.

Natsuki blushed to the older girl's soft words and when Shizuru smiled brightly at her. "O-okay… I'll take one per meal everyday…" she put down the mayo packet on the table.

Nao's jaw was dropped, while Chie already grinned widely and Mai rubbed her eyes a few times in disbelieve. _No one ever manages to ask Natsuki to reduce her mayo usage… and Shizuru-san so effortlessly make Natsuki blush just now!!_

Chie slowly leaned closer to the red head. "That's _one_ for Shizuru-san…" she whispered faintly to Nao's left ear.

"Fujino is not included in our bet!" she whispered back. Chie just chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll give it a try then…" Mai whispered, grinning widely. "Natsuki… Would you like to look at my new bra…? I bought it yesterday when I went out with Mikoto…" she slowly unbuttoned her shirt in seductive manner.

Shizuru already widened her eyes when she saw Mai's black lacy bra that covered her _amazing_ breasts. _A-ara… I never thought Mai-san could be this daring…_

"Oh? Really…? Let me see…" the lingerie fetish girl simply raised her brows as she looked at the bra on Mai's busty chest. "…where did you get it? It looks nice on you…" Natsuki munched on her sandwich idly as she looked at the dumbfounded orange haired girl.

_Bwahaha~ Mai's super breasts didn't give any effect on her!! _Chie tried her best to restrain her laughs.

Mai just blinked in surprise when she didn't see any changes on Natsuki's face. _Cheh~ I think I just failed… _She quickly buttoned up her shirt again. "I got it from this new store… I don't remember its name…" Mai sighed heavily as she leaned back to her seat. Natsuki just nodded her head, still eating her sandwich.

"I take that as a failure… Mai-kun." Chie whispered. Mai just sighed again. "Yeah-yeah…"

"Ara… Does Natsuki want to see my bra…? I also bought a new one…" Nao winked at the navy haired girl.

Natsuki didn't even look at the red head when she replied, "No."

"Why not!?" Nao barked angrily.

Natsuki just sighed. "Why should I…? I've seen your chest for so many times during the public bath, I've already sick of it…" she retorted nonchalantly.

Chie instantly burst out into hysterical laughs when she heard it. Shizuru also giggled when she saw Nao's fuming face.

Nao just sighed as she folded her arms. "Dammit… I can't do it…" she whispered to the short haired girl. Chie just grinned as she pushed her spectacles.

"Watch me…" she chuckled and she slowly faced the navy haired girl who munched slowly on her sandwich. "Say… Does it mean Natsuki-kun prefers to look at Shizuru-san's bra then…?" Chie clamped her mouth to hold her laughs.

Nao and Mai quickly focused on the navy haired girl. They didn't have to wait long and within a split second, Natsuki's face instantly had a full, crimson blush.

"W-what!?" Natsuki already choked on her sandwich. Shizuru quickly patted the coughing girl's back and she offered a glass of water to her.

"YEAH!! I won! I won!" Chie clapped her hands as she laughed hysterically. "Pay me! Pay me!" she grinned at the other two girls beside her.

"Dammit…" Nao cursed under her breath as she pulled out a 1000 yen note from her jacket. Mai just sighed as she retrieved her wallet and she took out 1000 yen. Chie laughed again as she received the money from both losers in the bet.

Natsuki who already recovered from her coughs, twitched her brows in confusion. "W-what the hell is going on…? Why did you guys pay Chie 1000 yen…?"

Shizuru also confused with everything that happened. _Ara… I wonder what these three girls been up to…_

Mai sighed as she kept away her wallet. "We're having a bet who's going to make you blush… So, Chie managed to do it, and she won…"

"WHAT!?" Natsuki blushed again. Shizuru immediately laughed, cupping her mouth slightly.

"Oh! Oh! I just made her blush!! Chie! Give back my 1000 yen!!" Mai yelled. Chie laughed again as she put away her money.

"No way!! I made her blush first!!" she poked out her tongue to the orange haired girl.

Natsuki sighed heavily, clutching her head with her both hand. "Damn it… I can't believe you guys make fun of it…"

"Ara… If I knew they're having this bet, I should have joined in too…" Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki twitched her brows as she looked at the brunette.

"What? Why!?"

Shizuru arched her brows, smirking playfully to the younger girl. "Because I'm sure I'll be the first one to make Natsuki blush…" she whispered.

"Urgh, god…" Natsuki banged her head on the table.

---

"I'll leave you to Midori-sensei then…" she smiled to the teal haired girl who stood right in front of her. Tomoe smiled and she nodded her head.

"Thank you so much, Mashiro-sama…"

"Mashiro-sama… You called me…?" a voice interrupted, and they saw a red head figure walked towards them.

"Marguerite-san… This is Midori-sensei. She's your Power Manipulation and Combat class teacher… She'll help you along with your classes. You can ask her anything if you have any questions about your power or fighting techniques…" Mashiro smiled at the red head professor.

Midori arched her brows as she looked at the teal haired girl. _This kid… She's from the other night…_ "…and you are…?"

Tomoe quickly bowed her head. "I'm Tomoe Marguerite, Midori-sensei… And um… Sorry about the other night…"

Midori grinned as she waved her hand. "Aha~ Don't worry about it, Tomoe-chan! Come on! We got class now… I'll take you to meet your new classmates okay…?"

Tomoe nodded her head excitedly. "Yes, Midori-sensei…"

---

Nao yawned widely, stretching her arms upwards. "…god! Where the hell is Midori…? I'm so freaking sleepy right now…" she sighed, resting her head on the table. Chie just tapped on her cell phone keypad, playing text messages with Aoi.

"Yeah… She's never been late before… I wonder what is going on with her…" Chie's eyes fixed on the small screen on her cell phone as she typed.

"Hey guys… I've been wondering… Did you guys hear anything about the girl we saved the other night…?" Natsuki leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. Shizuru just watched as she listened in silence.

Nao shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. Never heard anything about her… Maybe she's with Mashiro-sama… Like usual, you know… Every new student has to go see her first…" she rubbed her nose.

"Speak of the devil…" Chie tilted her head slightly, gesturing to the classroom's door. They quickly tilted their head to look at Chie's direction and they saw their usual professor and a teal haired girl walked into the classroom.

"That's the girl…" Shizuru leaned slightly to the side as she whispered to the girl beside her. Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she watched the teal haired girl from head to toe. _What a freaky style of hair…_

"_Nice_ hair cut…" Nao grinned as she whispered to the navy haired girl behind her. Natsuki just chuckled as she patted Nao's shoulder lightly.

"Okay class… We got another new student today… Please be nice to her…" Midori scratched her head as she turned to look at the young girl beside her. "Come, Tomoe-chan. Introduce yourself to your new classmates here…"

Tomoe smiled softly as she bowed her head. "My name is Tomoe Marguerite… First year. Nice to meet all of you…" and she looked up again. The whole classroom clapped their hands as welcoming gesture to the new student.

Her eyes immediately fixed at a certain brunette haired girl who sat at the far back on that classroom.

Shizuru clapped her hands as she smiled softly to the teal haired girl. Tomoe could feel her heart beats' rate increased simultaneously and she felt her cheeks heated up. _W-who is that…?_

Love at the first sight…

---

"Hmm… Where am I going to let you sit today…?" Midori looked around the classroom. "Ah… I forgot. Drink-milk is out to the town today…"

"Eh? Where's she go, Midori…?" Nao asked, tilting her head slightly to look at a vacant seat next to Haruka.

Midori grinned widely. "She had gone to pick up some milk supply for our campus… She's a friend with that milk supplier…" she chuckled. "Anyway… Since she's absent today… Shizuru-san, can you sit with Suzushiro-san only for today…?" she smiled at the brunette haired girl. _The last thing I want to happen today is both Natsuki and Tomoe-chan have a fight… Hopefully Tomoe-chan will not recall who punched her the other night… I must make them get along soon…_

Tomoe's eyes brightened when she heard that name. _Shizuru…? Is that her name…?_

Shizuru tilted her head slightly to look at the navy haired girl beside her. Natsuki just twitched her eyes as she glared at the red head professor. _What? That freaky hair girl is going to sit beside me today!?_

"Okay, Midori-sensei…" Shizuru stood up as she collected her books. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold on her arm. Shizuru looked down at the navy haired girl questioningly. "…Natsuki?"

Natsuki stared at her with a displease expression. "What are you doing? I'm the one that gets to decide who sits beside me… So Shizuru, stay here…" she said sternly.

Both Nao and Chie grinned widely when she saw the whole scene. "Oohh… Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Nao…?" the short haired girl whispered at the red head.

Nao chuckled lightly. "Of course I am… Mutt didn't want to get separate with her blush-bringer… So _friggin'_ cute…" she whispered back and they laughed.

Shizuru's eyes softened when she saw Natsuki's behavior. _Ara… So cute… _She quickly turned to look at the red head professor, smiling apologetically. Midori just sighed.

"…okay! Tomoe-chan… You can have your temporary seat next to Suzushiro-san… I'll arrange your new place on our next class…" she scratched her head.

Tomoe nodded her head as her eyes fixed at a certain navy haired girl named Natsuki. Her brows furrowed slightly when she saw Natsuki talked with the brunette, making her heart involuntarily went into slight discomfort. _Who is she…? Why is she didn't want Shizuru-san sit with Suzushiro-san…?_

She twitched her brows tightly when she saw Shizuru leaned closer to the navy haired girl and she whispered something to the girl's ear. Too much for her displeasure, she saw Natsuki blushed to Shizuru's words. _Why are they talking to each other like that~_

"Tomoe-chan… You can go sit now…" Midori blinked her eyes in confusion when she saw Tomoe glared at Natsuki like she wanted to blow that girl's head right away. _Oh crap… Is she recalled already that Natsuki was the one who punched her that night…?_

Tomoe quickly bowed her head as she smiled to the red head professor. "…yes. Thank you, Midori-sensei…" and she walked to the vacant seat next to Haruka. As she walked to her seat, she never faltered from staring at the navy haired girl as Natsuki leaned her back to the chair.

Natsuki twitched her brows slightly when she saw Tomoe glared at her. _Why is she looking at me like that…? _She quickly straightened her posture. "…you got a problem?" she asked, more like in annoyed manner.

_Her voice… I think I've heard it somewhere…_ She narrowed her violet eyes. "No." she replied curtly and she took a seat on her chair, ignoring Natsuki's glare.

Natsuki just watched through the corner of her eyes every movement Tomoe made. _I don't know why but I kinda hate this girl…_

"…Natsuki?" a soft, soothing voice broke her from her thoughts. She turned around and she saw Shizuru smiled brightly at her.

"Is there something wrong…?" Shizuru asked in concern. Natsuki just sighed as she shook her head.

"No. It's nothing…" she smiled back. Shizuru just arched one brow as she stared at the younger girl.

"…really?" she reached for Natsuki's hand and she grasped it tenderly. Natsuki chuckled as she held the gloved hand with hers.

"_Really _really…" she grinned. Shizuru smiled softly and she nodded her head.

"Better tell me if something's bothering you…" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki sighed and she nodded.

"Okay… I will…" she smiled reassuringly, holding the older girl's hand close to hers.

Both Chie and Nao tilted their head to sneakily look at the lovey-dovey couple behind them. Nao quickly cupped her mouth from gasping out loud as she looked at the front again.

"Okay… This is crazy… Natsuki holding Fujino's hand…? Did I just saw that!?" she whispered to the short haired girl. Chie laughed faintly as she nodded her head.

"Gotta believe with what you see, Nao… I've told you before! There's something between them but both you and Mai didn't believe me!!" she whispered back, laughing again.

Nao twitched her brows. "Since when!?"

Chie shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know… Maybe for the past few days or maybe just last night…?"

"Damn! This mutt is really full with surprises… I never thought she would so quickly get into things like this…" Nao chuckled.

"I wonder what she sees in Natsuki…" Chie rested her head on the table as she laughed.

"Oh, oh! Just imagine how they're going to make out… Fujino has a death touch, remember…?" Nao whispered to the girl beside her. Chie gasped loudly in shock.

"Oh-my-god… I totally forgot about that!"

"Oi! What the hell are you guys talking about…?" Natsuki leaned forward, closing the distance between her and those girls at the front row. Both Nao and Chie jolted on their seats.

"N-nothing, Natsuki… We are _absolutely_ not talking about you and Shizuru-san…" Chie blurted out nervously. Nao already slapped her forehead. Natsuki twitched her brows.

"What the~"

"Okay! We're going to start the class now… Please be silence!" Midori yelled at the front of the class. All students quickly silenced themselves.

Natsuki slowly leaned her back on her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "What is going on with those two…?" she mumbled softly. Shizuru just smiled as she leaned closer.

"Ara… I think Chie-san and Nao-san already know about us…" she grinned. Natsuki twitched her brows in the speed of lightning.

"…seriously? But how…?" she blinked her eyes in disbelieve. Shizuru chuckled, patting Natsuki's cheek tenderly.

"Well… since we're so obvious, I think…" Shizuru smiled. "…it's only matter of time for the whole school knows about it…"

Natsuki snorted, leaning to Shizuru's palm. "Let all of them know then…" she smiled. She reached out her hand to touch Shizuru's face.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru smiled apologetically as she backed away slightly. "…I don't want to hurt you."

Natsuki quickly withdrew her hand. "…I'm sorry." She chuckled, placing her hand on the table instead. Shizuru smiled again as she quickly grasped the free hand with her own.

"I will make sure to learn how to control my power soon, Natsuki… So we can start to do _this _and _that _as soon as possible…" her lips curved into playful smirk and she could see how rapid Natsuki's cheeks shifted its color. She burst into hearty laughs. The other students turned around to look when they heard laughs from the back row.

Nao and Chie just grinned widely.

"Shut up, Shizuru… The whole class is looking at us now…" Natsuki sighed, rubbing her flared cheeks with her hands. Shizuru quickly clamped her mouth shut, restraining her laughs from slipping out her lips.

Tomoe just watched through the corner of her eyes and she slowly faced forward again. Her fists clenched tightly under the table.

_Are they already a couple…?_

_---_

Midori scratched her head slightly as she shifted her eyes to look at the two girls in front of her back and forth.

"…and that's how it happened… I ended up unconscious and the next thing I know, I already in the infirmary…" Natsuki pursed her lips tight. Shizuru on her right just nodded, confirming the story.

Midori arched one brow and her lips slowly formed a wide smirk. "So you guys saying that when you both were on the way back to dorm, Shizuru-san slipped on her feet and you caught her before she fall to the floor, right Natsuki…?" she gazed at the navy haired girl, smirking mischievously. _Yeah right… Youko already told me everything happened that night…_

Natsuki tilted around slightly to look at the brunette beside her. Shizuru bit her lower lip to avoid from grinning as she nodded her head.

"Hmm… Did you forget to wear your gloves, Shizuru-san…?" Midori smiled at the brunette haired girl.

"I did wear it, Midori-sensei…" Shizuru answered honestly.

Midori's grin became wider. "Oh? You did wear your gloves…?" she turned facing the navy haired girl again. "…then, which part of her body that you touched, Natsuki-chan…? I don't think Shizuru-san wore something _revealing, _right?"

Shizuru quickly lowered her head as her body trembled, holding up her laughs from burst out loud.

Natsuki's cheeks flared up. "O-of course not! She wore her pajama that night!"

Midori took a deep breath, lips were still smirking widely. "I still don't get it how you could end up fainted when Shizuru-san was obviously had her body covered…"

_Shit! There goes our so called great story…_ Natsuki darted a look to the brunette which saying; 'Help me!'. Shizuru quickly cleared her throat as she smiled.

"Ara, Midori-sensei… I know it sounded unconvincing but Natsuki did _touch_ some part of my anatomy which was exposed that night…" Shizuru grinned at the navy haired girl. Natsuki already slapped her forehead in frustration. _Damn this woman!! She's not helping at all!!_

"Which part of your body…?" Midori brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Argh!! Why did you so concern about which part that I touched anyway!!? What I'm trying to ask here is why Shizuru's power seems less effective against me and why it took quite a while for her power to have its effect on me!!" Natsuki yelled everything in one single breath.

Midori laughed, patting Natsuki's shoulder lightly. "Okay! Okay! Don't get mad, Natsuki-chan… Anyway, based on your story, I think I could come out with only two possible conclusions…" Midori rubbed her chin.

"Really…?" Natsuki grinned in anticipation while Shizuru's eyes already brightened expectantly.

Midori nodded her head. "Yup. The possibility of you, Natsuki, to form new immunity against Shizuru's power or maybe Shizuru-san managed to control her power…"

Natsuki blinked her eyes. "Me…? Immunity…?"

Midori smiled as she nodded again. "Yup… Since you have a rapid healing ability… At the same time, your body will always working on to create a new protection for your own use…"

Natsuki turned to face the brunette beside her. "Wow… I'm immune to your power, Shizuru…" she chuckled.

Shizuru just giggled. "That's great, Natsuki…"

"Girls… Don't get all happy yet… I didn't say it for sure that you're immune to Shizuru's power, Natsuki. I just said 'maybe'…" Midori grinned. "It's because the Shizuru's power still have effect towards you, which means you're not fully immune to her touch. This goes back to Shizuru's power control… Maybe Shizuru managed to control her power during you guys _touched _each other…" she arched one brow mischievously.

Shizuru faced the younger girl with a pleased look. "Maybe it's not much… But I'm really glad to hear that I somehow could control my power… Is there any way to determine the measure of my ability to control it…?" she asked the red head professor.

Midori crossed her arms. "Well… You guys can always do some experiments with each other…" she grinned.

Natsuki blushed again while Shizuru just chuckled timidly. "Ara… I'll take that as an advice… What do you think, Natsuki…? Should we do some _experiments_ sometimes…?" she raised her brows playfully to the younger girl. Natsuki's head almost erupt for blushing too much.

"S-Shizuru!!"

Midori laughed. "Okay… off you go. It's lunch hour already… See you guys at Combat Class!" she shooed her students.

"Thank you, Midori-sensei…" Shizuru bowed her head to the older woman as Natsuki already walked out the classroom. Midori just grinned as she pointed out a thumb to the brunette. Shizuru laughed as she nodded her head and she walked out the room.

Natsuki was walking along the empty corridor since other students already off to the dining hall. Shizuru jogged to walk beside the navy haired girl and she seized Natsuki's left hand and entwined it with hers.

"_Nice_ act, Shizuru… We almost blew up our plan to lie Midori about what happened that night…" she glared at the older girl. Shizuru chuckled as she tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand.

"Ara… Is Natsuki mad at me…?" she pouted, faking a hurt tone in her voice. Natsuki twitched her brows instantly.

"What the hell, Shizuru…? Stop doing that… You know I won't fall for it…" she sighed. Shizuru immediately burst out laughs.

"Hmm… It seems Natsuki is not only immune to my power but to my teases too…" she giggled. Natsuki just smiled, running her other hand into her navy tresses.

"But I'm glad to hear it though… I don't care whether I'm starting to immune against your power or you're getting hold on your power control… It's a great news to me…" she grinned to the older girl.

"Ara… but Midori-sensei said we need to do some experiment though…" Shizuru placed a finger on her chin. Natsuki pouted her lips slightly as she nodded her head.

"I think we should do some sparring next time… You have to fight me with bare hands. We'll see how thing goes from there…" she scratched her brow.

"That would be a great idea, Natsuki… but now, I have a better idea on how to _experiment_ my ability…" she whispered as her hand yanked Natsuki's collar to the secluded corner on that corridor. She pushed the younger girl to the wall as she closed the distance between them.

"S-Shizuru! What are you doing!?" Natsuki stammered as her eyes fixed at Shizuru's lips. _O-o shit!_

Shizuru leaned closer, closing the gap between their face. "Is Natsuki afraid…?" she whispered. Her warm breath swept on Natsuki's trembling lips.

Natsuki blinked her eyes as she stared deeply into the pair of crimson before her. Her lips slowly formed a soft smile. "No." she reached out her hands and she grabbed Shizuru's shoulders, pulling her down for a light kiss.

Shizuru smiled between the kiss as she brought up her hands, cupping the younger girl's cheeks to deepen it.

"A-argh…" Natsuki groaned in pain as she pulled away instantly.

"N-Natsuki!!" Shizuru immediately backed away. Her face was panicked as she grabbed Natsuki's trembling shoulders. "N-Natsuki! Are you okay…?"

Natsuki shut her eyes closed as her body shook violently. "A-aargh-ahahaha~"

Shizuru widened her eyes in shock when she saw Natsuki crouched on her stomach, laughing hysterically. "N-Natsuki…?"

"Bwahahaha~ Oh god… Shizuru… Do you know how funny your face is when you're panic!? Hahaha~" Natsuki banged her fist on the wall as she laughed loudly.

"A-ara… Natsuki's pretending that I hurt her just now…? Natsuki is so mean…" Shizuru pouted, looking away with a sad look on her face.

"O-oi! I was joking… But actually you've started to drain my energy just now… I have to stop it before I go pass out again…" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's shoulders to make the older girl facing her. Shizuru was still pouting, looking away from the navy haired girl.

Natsuki sighed, smiling softly to the brunette. "Hey… I'm sorry, okay…? Don't pout…"

"Well, Natsuki need to let me kiss her again if she's sorry for fooling me just now…" Shizuru grinned. Natsuki laughed as she shook her head.

Shizuru placed her hands on the wall to trap the girl between her arms as she leaned down again. "Don't do things like that again… You really scared me…"

Natsuki smirked widely. "Never again…" and they kissed.

Shizuru ran her fingers into Natsuki's scalp as she deepened the kiss. She could hear Natsuki's breathing slowly getting heavier. She pulled away and Natsuki was panting desperately for air.

"Natsuki… Are you okay…?" she placed her gloved palm on Natsuki's cheek and the younger girl just smiled.

"Don't worry… Just need some air… I won't get faint this time…" she grinned. Shizuru's eyes softened as she smiled back.

"Thank you, Natsuki… I'm sorry for making you out of breath like this…" she trailed her fingers on Natsuki's jaw line, smiling apologetically to the younger girl.

Natsuki just smiled, taking Shizuru's hand with her own. "Even without your power, you will always leaving me breathless, Shizuru…"

Her crimson eyes widened as tears slowly formed. "N-Natsuki…" she chuckled, mixed with her sobs. Natsuki just laughed as she tugged Shizuru's hand.

"Come on… I'm so hungry right now… Let's go have our lunch!" Natsuki grinned, pulling the older girl to run with her towards the dining hall. Shizuru laughed happily when Natsuki pulled her and they jogged together along the empty corridor.

---

A figure stood not far from the corridor as she watched the departing figures to the dining hall.

Her eyes stared at a certain navy haired girl with enraging eyes.

* * *

**Okay… This chapter is pretty short compared with previous chapters. Hope you guys like it. **

**Also this chapter is full with Tomoe… Don't hate me! (T_T)**

**Thanks for reading and review please? Really appreciate it!! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god. It's almost 10 days since the last update! I'm sorry everyone! Hope you guys won't get angry with me… Huhu~ T_T**

**Anyway, happy reading and have a nice day everyone~ ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 9**

They gathered inside the sparring room, sitting on their respective chair as they waited for their teacher to come.

Natsuki just leaned her back on one chair, crossing her arms behind her head as she stared blankly at the empty sparring area. She let out a soft sigh, crinkled her brows slightly. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's troubled face, leaning closer until their shoulder touched.

"What is Natsuki thinking right now…? You look so deep in thought…" she playfully poked at younger girl's cheek, earning a fair amount of blush in response. Natsuki just glared to the brunette, sighing heavily.

"It's nothing… Just thinking about how to train your ability to control your death touch and how to develop my own immunity against your power, Shizuru…" Natsuki shifted her position on her chair into more comfortable posture. Shizuru raised her brows to Natsuki's statement and she leaned in, closing the proximity between them.

"Ara… Natsuki, ikezu~" Shizuru pouted mischievously, faking a faint timid blush on her cheeks. Natsuki twitched her brows as she watched the older girl's behavior.

"What is going on with you…? What the hell 'ikezu' supposed to mean anyway…?" she snorted. Shizuru just laughed, hooking her arm on Natsuki's right one.

"You know very well _what _it supposed to mean…" she grinned. Natsuki pondered for awhile and slowly, her cheeks flared up and she quickly looked away.

"I-I didn't mean it _that _way!" she grumbled. Shizuru laughed again, squeezing Natsuki's arm tenderly.

"Ara… I wonder what Natsuki thought about _that_ I'm trying to imply here…?" Shizuru chuckled. Natsuki rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat. Shizuru laughed loudly, patting Natsuki's arm.

Later, Midori walked into the sparring room with a few files in her hands. "Okay guys, let's get started… Who feels like want to kick other girl's ass now…?" she grinned.

The other girls just groaned. "We're lazy today, Midori…" Nao yawned widely, curling up on her seat into comfortable sleeping position. Midori simply arched one brow as she smacked the red head with the files.

"Like I'm going to ask you to spar today, Nao…" she smiled at Nao's angry face as the red head rubbed her sore head.

"Volunteers… Anyone…?" Midori scanned around, looking at her students. As if Nao's lazy vibe had influenced other students, they remained silent, not even interested to respond to the red head professor.

Natsuki grinned widely as she suddenly grabbed Shizuru's arm and she raised it up high. Shizuru was stunned when the whole class turned to look at her. After lifting up the older girl's arm, Natsuki quickly withdrawn her hand, kept it closely to her lap.

"Ah… Shizuru-san! Very good! I'm very proud of you to step out to volunteer… Everyone should take Shizuru-san as an example!" Midori smiled widely at the sight of dumbfounded brunette who had her left arm high in the air.

Shizuru widened her eyes, quickly turned to glare at the giggling navy haired girl beside her. _Ara… Natsuki… _She raised her brows at the younger girl. Natsuki immediately laughed when she saw Shizuru's slightly angry eyes.

"Okay… Please step into the sparring area, Shizuru-san…" Midori gestured to the mentioned place and the brunette slowly stood up from her seat, tenderly pinching Natsuki's arm in the process. Natsuki mouthed out a silent grunt, rubbing her sore arm. Later on, she laughed again.

Shizuru gracefully walked into the sparring area, the whole class watched her movement, and of course, every step the brunette made, a certain teal-haired girl never faltered from staring with interest. Tomoe's lips curved up slightly as she watched the older girl walked into the sparring area. _Oh my god… Such a beauty… _

"So, anyone wants to try on Shizuru-san…?" Midori arched her brows, glancing on her students with wide smirk. The whole class turned to look at the blonde who sat at the front row.

Haruka blinked her eyes in surprise. "…what?"

Midori chuckled. "No. Suzushiro-san already fought on Shizuru-san and now I want someone else… Come on!! Shizuru-san is a newbie! How the hell you guys become such cowards to a newbie…?" she placed her hands on her waist. The whole class just groaned.

Tomoe's eyes brightened when she heard Midori said that Shizuru was a newbie. _She's still new to this academy…? She's same as me then…_

"Midori-sensei… Can I suggest someone who I would like to have a sparring match with…?" Shizuru suddenly spoke from the sparring area with a soft smile on her face. All eyes immediately focused on her. Shizuru smiled as she shifted her eyes, glancing directly to a certain navy haired girl who sat at the watching area.

"Yes. You can, Shizuru-san…" Midori replied shortly, as her eyes followed Shizuru's direction. Her lips formed a small smile when she saw Shizuru gazed at Natsuki.

"Natsuki-san… Would you like to have a sparring match with me today…?" Shizuru grinned. Natsuki widened her eyes slightly to formality Shizuru rarely used towards her. She smirked as she slowly stood up from her chair.

"Of course…" she replied, arching one brow playfully. She walked into the sparring area, shrugging off her jacket and she tossed it aside. "…you sure you want to fight me?" she grinned. Shizuru laughed softly as she pulled off her gloves.

"Ara… Of course I want to fight you, Natsuki… Besides, I want to measure my capability in controlling my power just like we discussed earlier…" she placed her gloves on the floor.

The whole class was kind of surprised when they saw Shizuru took off her gloves.

"Is she going to fight Natsuki with her bare hands…? Isn't it a bit dangerous, Midori…?" Chie asked the red head teacher. Midori smiled to the younger girl.

"Well, recently Shizuru-san had discovered her newest ability where she can control her death touch…" Midori scratched her head.

"But how the hell she managed to find out about it…?" Nao twitched her brows. Midori grinned sheepishly as she grazed her index finger on her cheek.

"Um… Kinda convenient incident…" she laughed. Nao and Chie exchanged confused look.

"What kind of 'convenient' you're talking about, Midori…?" Nao narrowed her eyes.

Midori arched her brows. "…remember when we found out Natsuki also hospitalized the other night, Chie?"

Chie pushed her spectacles slightly. "…yeah. What it has anything to do with Shizuru's new ability though…?"

Midori grinned widely. "…Shizuru-san was the one who caused your best friend to be hospitalized that night…"

Nao and Chie turned to look at each other again. "What the hell…? How come…?"

"Well, just like I said, 'convenient' incident… Let your imagination do the work, okay…?" Midori winked to Nao and Chie's confused face. It took quite a while for the two girls to figure out the meaning behind Midori's words.

Chie's eyes suddenly brightened. "O-Oh… OH!!"

Nao also had her eyes bulged. "Oh-my-god! Do you think what I'm thinking right now…?" she turned facing the short haired girl beside her.

Chie grinned widely. "Yes I am…"

Nao gasped. "Damn this mutt… Never thought she's that kinky…"

Both Midori and Chie exchanged look. "What the hell did you mean with 'kinky'?" Midori asked. Chie also raised her brows questioningly.

Nao shot them a boring look. "Oh, come on! They had sex, right…?" she blurted out boldly.

Midori and Chie faced each other again and then they laughed. "That is _sooo_ extreme, Nao… I've just having a thought that they only shared a kiss… If they managed to have sex, don't you think Natsuki supposed to be in a grave hole right now…? How the hell Natsuki's going to handle Shizuru's power during 'that' time…" Chie laughed hysterically.

Nao blinked her eyes a few times. "…So they didn't have sex…?" she tilted her head, looking at the red head teacher.

Midori shook her head. "Is that all you have in your mind, Nao…? Geez~" she sighed. Both Chie and Nao laughed.

Oblivious to the three girls, a pair of grayish eyes had narrowed towards them as she listened to every single detail in the conversation. Her teeth clashed as she tightened her fists. _N-no way… That can't be true…_

Natsuki rotated her head, loosened up her neck as she relaxed her arms. "Ready?" she asked the older girl in front of her. Shizuru just smiled and nodded.

"Always." She lowered her body, lifting up her arms in defensive mode. Natsuki clenched both her fists, extracting her claws on her knuckles.

Tomoe widened her eyes when she saw Natsuki's shining claws. _It's her!! She's the one who punched me that night!! _Her fists were trembling for holding up her anger.

Natsuki leaped forward, swinging her right fist to Shizuru and the older woman smoothly raised her arms to block the advance. The force that Natsuki gave wasn't as strong as she expected.

Pushing the fist away, Shizuru grinned at the navy haired girl. "Ara… Is Natsuki holding herself back…?"

Natsuki chuckled lightly, taking a great deal of breath before she lowered her body, spreading her arms wide. "Just for introduction… I'll be serious now…"

Shizuru didn't wait long as she changed into her metal form. "I'll take that as a challenge then…"

Tomoe watched in awe when she saw Shizuru's metallic body. "She's so amazing…" she unconsciously blurted it out.

"Of course she is… Shizuru-san is climbing up to be at the same level as Natsuki-sempai with only a month of training…" Arika said excitedly.

Piercing sound of metals clashed echoed across the sparring area. Both were attacking subsequently to each other and Shizuru suddenly grabbed Natsuki's right arm with her both bare hands. With her superhuman strength, she spun the younger girl around and she tossed her on one corner.

Natsuki back-flipped right before she fell to the ground. She landed perfectly on the floor, bending forward slightly to catch her balance. She exhaled as she lifted her right arm where Shizuru had touched earlier. "…nothing happened, Shizuru…"

Shizuru relaxed as she straightened her posture. "Really?" she asked in surprised tone. Natsuki grinned as she nodded.

"This is getting interesting…" Natsuki chuckled as she jumped forward, spinning her body and she slammed a roundhouse kick towards the brunette. Shizuru immediately ducked her head to dodge the kick and she stepped backwards right after Natsuki landed on the floor again.

Shizuru quickly slipped her right arm under Natsuki's and the other circling the bare neck, completely locking the younger girl from behind. Natsuki tried to budge to release herself from the grip but it seemed like Shizuru's lock was completely solid.

"Please bear with me for awhile, Natsuki… I want to make sure how long my power will have its effect on you…" Shizuru whispered at Natsuki's ear. The younger girl just nodded her head.

Tomoe could feel her heart hammering violently inside her rib cage when she saw her object of affection hugged other girl right before her eyes. She gripped on the armrests, so tight that she almost crushed the material. _G-get off her, dammit!_

Suddenly, a sharp, high-pitched buzzing sound infiltrated inside her ears. Natsuki twitched her brows as the excruciating pain seeped into her ears. _S-shit! What the hell is this!?_

Shizuru immediately released the younger girl when she saw Natsuki's face cringed in pain. "Natsuki! Are you okay?" she panicked. Natsuki shut her eyes tightly, teeth grinding as she tried to endure the throbbing.

"M-my ears hurt…" her hands trembled as she cupped her ears. Shizuru frowned slightly and as realization hit her brain, she spun her head around to look at the watching area. Her eyes immediately narrowed when she saw Tomoe had fixed her gaze intently on Natsuki. _Marguerite-san…? Is she the one who did it…?_

Shizuru instantly stepped forward, blocking Tomoe's gaze on Natsuki. Tomoe stunned when she saw Shizuru stood right in front of Natsuki protectively, staring back at her with pure anger inside her crimson orbs.

"What is going on…?" Nao looked at Shizuru and Tomoe back and forth when she saw those two girls were like having a staring match. The whole class also surprised when they saw Shizuru suddenly stared at Tomoe.

Tomoe quickly averted her eyes, shifting her gaze to her lap. Her fists tightened and trembled again, in anger and fear at the same time.

Natsuki blinked her eyes when she felt the pain slowly dissipated. "I-it's gone…" she muttered softly. Shizuru held Natsuki's arm as the girl seemed like losing her balance for awhile.

"Midori-sensei… Can I take Natsuki to infirmary…? It seems I've accidently used my power on her…" Shizuru smiled at the red head. Midori blinked in surprised when she heard it.

"O-oh… Okay! You guys are dismissed…" Midori twitched her brows as she tilted her head slightly to look at the teal-haired girl. Tomoe still had her head down. A look of guilt was spread all over her face. Midori took a deep breath. _This is bad…_

Natsuki twitched her brows as she stared at the older girl with a questioning look. "Shizuru… It wasn't your power~"

"Ara… I think I couldn't handle my power so well when you're so _close_ to me, Natsuki… I'm sorry for causing you pain…" Shizuru quickly cut in Natsuki's words as she smiled. Natsuki blushed almost immediately.

"I-it's okay…" she muttered, scratching her head. Shizuru just laughed at Natsuki's flustered face.

"Shall we go now…?" Shizuru gestured to the exit door after she picked up her gloves. Natsuki smiled and she nodded. They slowly walked out the sparring area and as they reached at the exit door, Shizuru turned her head slightly to glance at the teal-haired girl inside the watching area.

Tomoe stiffened when a pair of crimson eyes stared at her menacingly. _Oh my god… Is Shizuru-san hate me right now…?_

_---_

Natsuki stared at the brunette beside her as they walked towards the infirmary. "Shizuru…"

Shizuru tilted her head slightly. "Yes, Natsuki…?"

The navy haired girl took a deep breath. "You know it wasn't your power that made my ears bleed…" she added. Shizuru just smiled and she faced forward again.

"Of course…" she replied nonchalantly. Natsuki twitched her brows.

"Then… why the hell that you didn't say it to Midori just now…?" she scowled at the older girl. Shizuru slowly stopped her advance as she sighed.

"We cannot simply accuse her for doing something that wasn't obvious to other people's eyes, Natsuki…" she smiled to the navy haired girl. Natsuki took a deep breath.

"We're not accusing her… Besides, Midori, Nao and Chie already know who has such capability…" she stared intently at the calm façade in front of her.

"Yes… I know about that… I just didn't want to cause a problem with that girl, Natsuki… We didn't know what she capable of… Much worse, she might hurt you… I don't want to see that…" Shizuru moved forward, taking both Natsuki's hands into hers. Natsuki blinked in mild surprised and her cheeks slowly blushed.

"O-okay… Sorry for doubting you just now, Shizuru…" Natsuki stuttered as she scratched her head. Shizuru chuckled lightly and she leaned forward, capturing the girl's lips into a soft kiss.

Natsuki was completely stunned and Shizuru pulled away right before she was about to pull the older girl down to deepen the kiss. She unconsciously let out a soft frustration grunt after Shizuru pulled away.

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's flustered face and she quickly pulled the younger girl to walk faster towards the infirmary.

---

"Again…?" Youko arched her brows when she saw Natsuki's ears bled. She sighed heavily as she walked to her table, retrieving a small torch light and she walked back to stand in front the navy haired girl.

"What is going on…? Did you just fight with Marguerite-san…?" Youko moved her hand to cup Natsuki's chin, tilting it slightly to the side and she bent down, pointing her torch light into Natsuki's bleeding right ear.

Natsuki just looked at the brunette beside her and Shizuru quickly nodded. "Ara… Not really, Youko-sensei…"

"Not really? What do mean with not really…?" Youko was done with the right ear, she tilted Natsuki's head again so she could check on the left ear.

"Um, that new girl probably activated her power without she realized it during my fight with Shizuru…" Natsuki took the liberty to explain. Youko slowly straightened her back, glaring at the navy haired girl before her with unconvinced look. _If that girl activated her power accidently, why nothing happened to Shizuru-san and other girls…? Why must Natsuki…?_

"…really?" and both Natsuki and Shizuru nodded their head. Youko pouted her lips slightly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"…okay. If you guys said so…" Youko sighed and she walked to her table again. Shizuru tilted her head to look at the younger girl and Natsuki just grinned. Shizuru couldn't help but to smile too but she quickly straightened her posture when Youko turned facing them.

"Luckily this time, the bleeding is not as bad as the previous one… But you must be careful next time, Natsuki… Don't simply being so careless with your ears, okay? You didn't want to lose your hearing, did you…?" Youko placed her hands on her waist as she scowled at the younger girl.

"Okay…" Natsuki replied curtly as she nodded.

"I'll clean the blood for you… You guys can go back to class after this…" Youko moved closer to the navy haired girl and she started to clean Natsuki's ears using small cotton and antiseptic.

"Yes, Youko-sensei…" both young girls there replied as they nodded their head.

---

It was other girls' turn to have their combat practice, while Tomoe just sat in the watching area, staring blankly at the whole fighting scene at the sparring area.

Midori walked silently towards the teal-haired girl and she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Tomoe flinched at the contact and she spun her head around. Midori just smiled at her.

"Could you follow me for a moment, Tomoe-chan…?" Midori gestured at the exit door. Tomoe swallowed silently and she nodded. Both women walked out the watching area, standing at one secluded corner.

Midori took a deep breath and she stared at the guilt-ridden girl in front of her. "Why did you do that, Tomoe-chan…?" she asked with a calm voice. Tomoe lowered her head, her mouth clamped tightly and she didn't even make a sound at all.

"I don't know what kind of grudge you hold against Natsuki-san… If you're going to say that you're angry about Natsuki punched you the other night, you must understand that she did that for the sake of our mission and also for her teammates safety…" Midori crossed her arms, staring intently to the petite girl.

Tomoe just kept silent, didn't even dare to look up to meet Midori's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Midori-sensei… I don't know what gotten into me and I just lost control of my power…"

"You're not supposed to apologize to me… You have to apologize to both Natsuki and Shizuru-san… I know you're still new to this power thing but I hope you could learn on how to manage your emotion… Don't mix it with your personal feeling because our emotion could take control on our power without we realize it…" Midori patted Tomoe' shoulder gently and she smiled.

"I understand, Midori-sensei…" Tomoe nodded her head. And as she apologized, two girls walked from the corner and they were stunned when they saw Midori and Tomoe stood outside the class.

"Midori…? What happened…?" Natsuki asked with a blank face and her eyes fixed at the certain teal haired girl intently. _If it wasn't because of Shizuru… I would punch this freaky hair girl right away!_

Midori just grinned and she patted Tomoe's shoulder, gesturing her to apologize to the older girl. Tomoe stiffened, nevertheless, she turned her body to face the navy haired girl.

"I'm sorry for hurting you with my power, Kuga-san…" Tomoe lowered her head from looking at the two girls in front of her. "…it was unintentional." She added with a faint irritation in her voice. _Damn it…_

Natsuki was a bit surprised when she saw Tomoe apologized to her. _Whoa! I'm going to hit a jackpot! I never thought this girl would simply apologize to me… _Natsuki scratched her cheek slightly. "I-it's okay, Marguerite-san… I understand."

Midori laughed as she patted both girls' shoulder. "Okay! It's settled. Befriend with each other, okay?"

Shizuru just smiled, glancing at Natsuki's startled face and she chuckled. "Shall we go back to class now…?" she tugged Natsuki's hand slightly and her action wasn't going unnoticed by a certain teal haired girl before them.

Tomoe slowly closed her eyes and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. The scene in front her just added more fuel into her burning anger.

Natsuki smiled back and she nodded. They walked past the teal haired girl and into the classroom again. Midori patted Tomoe's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Let's get back to class, Tomoe-chan…" and she strolled back into the classroom. Tomoe just watched the departing figures with menacing eyes.

_What should I do to get rid of that girl…?_

_

* * *

_

**Okay. I know. It's short. Please bear with me for a moment because I have my reason for making this chapter unusually short than my other chapters. T_T**

**Thanks for reading though. Please tell me if you guys like it or not, okay? ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Actually I already finished this chapter few days ago but Document Manager seems to be gone into berserk or something. It didn't allow me to upload this chapter. (Curse you, Document Manager!!!)**

**Same goes with my e-mail… Sorry I couldn't reply to any reviews on 'The Fuuka Girlz: Second Stage'. I'm really-really sorry… But thanks for reviewing though!! Really appreciate it! :D**

**Anyway, happy reading and have a nice day!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**X-HiME**

**Chapter 10**

She narrowed her eyes as she watched few students walked along the path to the academic block. She leaned her arms on the window frame, still looking at the giggling girls. Suddenly, her eyes brightened.

Pressing the button on her wheelchair, she maneuvered the chair to turn it facing the entrance door. And as she expected, there were soft knocks on her office door. Just a shift of her eyes, the door opened by itself, revealing a certain red head who stood behind it. Midori's face was contorted into mild surprise as she watched the door opened.

"Mashiro-sama… You shouldn't do that… You just freak me out…" Midori frowned slightly as she made her way into Mashiro's office. The lavender haired woman chuckled lightly and she maneuvered her wheelchair, moving to the small table near the other window.

"Have a seat, Midori-sensei…" Mashiro gestured at the vacant chair across the table. Midori nodded and she walked to sit on the mentioned chair.

"I wonder why you calling me… Not to mention, during _weekend_…" the red head leaned her back on the chair, exhaling a soft breath calmly.

Mashiro smiled as she threw her sight outside the window. "I'm sorry for interrupting your weekend, Midori-sensei…"

The red head professor just sigh and she smirked. "Don't worry about it… I'm doing nothing at home anyway… So, what's this meeting for…?"

Mashiro inhaled a deep breath and she shifted her gaze to look at the calm feature of Midori, "Higurashi-san… She met me this morning and she told me she had this dream but she couldn't remember what it was…"

Midori frowned slightly. "Akane-chan…? She dreamed about something…?" and Mashiro nodded.

"Like usual… When she has a dream, she would sometimes forget about it unless she let me recover it for her…" Mashiro took a deep breath.

"What kind of dream…?" Midori asked again. Mashiro leaned backwards, resting her back into the comfort of the soft cushion behind her.

"It was too hazy… not so clear and I barely decipher the image… But all I could pick out is this…" Mashiro pressed the button on the armrest and she moved the wheelchair closer to the red head.

"Just close your eyes…" Mashiro whispered as she reached up, placing her fingers tentatively on both sides of Midori's head. Midori complied and her eyes fluttered close.

Mashiro also followed to close her eyes and her head lowered. After a few minutes of serenity between them, Mashiro slowly pulled away her hand and Midori snapped her eyes open abruptly as she gasped in shock.

"T-that place… That was the abandoned nuclear plant we went last week and also the place where we found Tomoe-chan…" Midori frowned again. "B-but… what it has anything to do with Natsuki!?"

"That's what I've thought too when I saw that image this morning… That's the reason I called you here, Midori-sensei…" Mashiro entwined her fingers and she rested her chin on it. "…You know that Higurashi-san has an ability to see future through her dreams…"

"I wonder if we missed something important there, Midori-sensei…" she sighed. Midori took another deep breath as her brows furrowed.

"We got to tell Natsuki about this… I'll go call her!"

"Wait, Midori-sensei… You don't have to…" Mashiro smiled as she tapped her index finger on her head. Midori blinked in confusion for a moment, later on she smiled when she comprehend with what Mashiro meant.

"Ah, yes. Forgot about that…" she chuckled as she settled on her chair again. Mashiro smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Just wait for a moment…" Mashiro said as she slowly closed her eyes.

---

_~Knock! Knock! ~_

She abruptly spun her head around when she heard the knocks. Slowly putting down her pen, Shizuru pushed her chair backwards slightly and she stood up. _I wonder who that is… Suzushiro-san wouldn't knock since she has her own key to this room…_

Shizuru's eyes brightened instantly. _Maybe it's Natsuki! _She hastened her steps towards the door and she turned the knob.

"G-good afternoon, Fujino-san…" a stuttering teal haired girl was standing at the doorway as she smiled to the older girl.

Shizuru widened her eyes slightly, a bit surprised to the fact that this girl here was absolutely unexpected to be appear at her doorway. "Ara… Good afternoon, Marguerite-san…"

"Am I interrupting you, Fujino-san…?" Tomoe smiled warmly to the brunette haired girl. Shizuru just smiled again as she shook her head.

"Not really… I was in the middle of finishing my homework… Is there anything I can help you with, Marguerite-san…?" Shizuru folded her arms casually as she stared at the younger girl.

Tomoe seemed nervous as she tried to match Shizuru's stare but somehow, the older girl's gaze was too intimidating and she barely looked at Shizuru's eyes when she talked.

"My friends said that you're a new student too, Fujino-san…" she muttered it softly.

Shizuru arched her brows, "Ara… Yes I am, Marguerite-san… For almost two months right now…"

"I saw you fight with Kuga-san the other day and it amazed me… I was wondering if it wouldn't be a burden for you to help me with combat techniques, Fujino-san…" Tomoe uttered it carefully.

"Of course, Marguerite-san… It would be my pleasure to do so... But don't you think that there are other students who are a lot better than me…?" Shizuru smiled. Tomoe just shook her head as she curved up a pleading smile.

"I know but since you're also a new student, I prefer to have you to help me out since I think you could assist a beginner like me…"

Shizuru nodded her head slightly, "I understand. Well… I would be more than glad to help you, Marguerite-san…"

"Thank you, Fujino-san… I'm sorry for taking your time… When can we start…?" she asked excitedly. Shizuru chuckled to Tomoe's excited face.

"What about 5 pm this afternoon…? I got some free time during that hour…" Shizuru put a finger under her chin.

Tomoe grinned widely, "5 pm would be great, Fujino-san! I'll see you at Campus Park…?" she asked again. Shizuru nodded and she smiled.

"Okay. 5 pm at the park…"

Tomoe bowed her head. "Thank you so much, Fujino-san… I'll see you later…"

Shizuru also followed suit, bowing her head slightly to the younger girl. "I'll see you again, Marguerite-san…" she waved her hand. She could notice a faint blush on Tomoe's cheeks when the girl waved back. _Ara… So easy to blush… Just like my Natsuki…_

Tomoe quickly walked back to her dorm on the 3rd floor after Shizuru closed the door. Her lips curved into a sly smile as she strolled along the corridor.

---

"GAHH!!" she groaned as she tossed the book over her head.

"Shut up, Nao… I'm trying to focus here…" a certain raven haired girl was lying on her stomach on Nao's room floor, doing a calculation for Algebraic questions. Meanwhile, Chie and Aoi were at the study desk, sharing earphones while finishing their homework.

Nao grunted faintly as she collected her book again and she crawled closer to Natsuki, "Do this question for me…" she pointed at the Mathematic question.

Natsuki simply gazed at the page through the corner of her eyes and she turned to focus on her work again, "…I don't know. Ask Chie." she wrote down the answer on her book.

Nao sighed, resting her head on the cold floor, "Why are we learning all these craps anyway…? We got powers! We mutants don't need all these knowledge!"

Natsuki exhaled a heavy breath as she flipped her book close, "Well, apparently… We're still students in this school and Mashiro-sama wanted us to learn all these craps…"

"Yeah, Nao… If you wanted your monthly allowance would be cut to half, you can go and talk to Fumi-sama about how crappy this mathematic stuff…" Chie said without looking at her two friends on the floor.

"Shut up…" Nao tossed an eraser to Chie's head and a soft whimper could be heard from the short haired girl. Natsuki just chuckled when she saw Chie scowled at Nao.

"_Kuga-san…"_

Natsuki silenced abruptly. She glanced around the room, searching for the source of the voice that called her just now. "Oi, Nao… Did you call me…?"

Nao tilted her head up, glaring at the raven haired girl. "Why would I call you, mutt…? I got better things to do rather than chanting up your name…" she said nonchalantly as she focused on her book again.

Natsuki twitched her brows to Nao's irritating answer. "I'm just asking, dammit…"

"_Kuga-san… This is Mashiro…"_

Her eyes widened when she heard it. _"M-Mashiro-sama!?" _she mentally replied.

"_Yes… Are you done with your homework…?" _

Natsuki looked down on her books, _"Just a little bit more, Mashiro-sama… Is there anything I can do for you…?"_

Her other friends in that room were not aware that she was having a telepathic conversation with Mashiro. Natsuki slowly pretended that she was focusing on her books.

"_Well, yes. There is something I would like to tell you, Kuga-san… But could you come over to my office…? I would prefer to talk with you personally…"_

"_Sure… Just a minute…" _She quickly collected her books.

"Where are you going, mutt…?" Nao frowned slightly when she saw Natsuki got off the floor rather hasty.

"_And don't tell your friends about this…" _

Natsuki gulped down as she stared into Nao's questioning gaze. Later on, Chie and Aoi also turned to look at her.

She scratched her head awkwardly. _Dammit… what am I going to say to them…? _"W-well uh… I'm going to Shizuru's room… I want to ask her to help me with these few questions…"

Nao arched one brow as a mischievous smile curved on her lips, "Oh… You want her to 'teach' you, eh…? Okay… Just go, mutt… Tell me the 'detail' later…"

Chie and Aoi already laughed. Natsuki frowned again and she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nao… Anyway, gotta go now. See you guys later…" she quickly got out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Natsuki walked back to her room and she made a quick enter to put away her books on her study desk and she walked out again.

"Natsuki…?" a soft, accented voice called her from behind. Natsuki abruptly spun around and she saw Shizuru was standing behind her, smiling.

"S-Shizuru… W-what are you doing here…?" she stammered. Shizuru arched her brows when she heard Natsuki's nervous voice.

"Ara… I thought I hear someone got into your room and I figured it was you… So, I just want to see my Natsuki…" she chuckled.

"_Don't tell this to Fujino-san too…"_

Natsuki rubbed her neck slightly. "A-ah yeah… Anyway… I gotta go now, Shizuru… I'll see you later…?"

Shizuru unconsciously twitched her brows, "Where are you going…?" she quickly asked when she saw Natsuki started to walk.

"I gotta go… um-go see Midori… She asked me to see her…"

Shizuru slowly closed her door, "Can I go with you~"

"NO!" Natsuki suddenly barked, making the older girl froze on her spot. Realizing that she just made a stupid thing, Natsuki quickly moved closer to that brunette and she pulled her into her arms.

"I'm sorry… But I really need to go now… I'll tell you everything later…" she let go of the older girl and she walked away.

Shizuru was still stunned with what happened and she just watched Natsuki's departing figure which slowly gotten further and further from her.

_What is going on with Natsuki…?_

_---_

She made her way to Mashiro's office with a slight discomfort in her chest. _I wonder what is so secretive about this thing… _

She turned to one corner towards Mashiro's office which located at the far end of that corridor. She strolled in silence to the large door and she was about to knock, the door opened by itself.

"Please come in, Kuga-san…" Mashiro's soft voice echoed from the large room. Natsuki idly stepped into the room and the door closed again.

"Midori…? What are you doing here…?" Natsuki furrowed her brows when she saw a certain red head inside that room. Midori grinned as she waved her hand.

"Yo, Natsuki… Mashiro-sama called me here too…"

Mashiro smiled as she moved her chair closer to the navy haired girl. "Please have a seat first, Kuga-san…"

Despite her head was full with questions that need to be asked to that red head professor, Natsuki walked to sit beside Midori. Mashiro joined them later on, sitting from across the table.

"No one knows you're here…?" Midori asked the younger girl. Natsuki shook her head slightly.

"Nope… Shizuru – almost. But I'll take care of it later… I said that I want to go see you… never thought that I would _really _see you here…" she grinned. Midori just chuckled while Mashiro smiled softly to Natsuki's remark.

"Anyway… Why do you want to see me, Mashiro-sama…? I don't think I did anything bad or break any rules lately…" Natsuki scratched her head sheepishly.

Mashiro chuckled as she shook her head. "No, Kuga-san… Don't worry. You're doing fine ever since you befriended with Fujino-san… I think she's doing a pretty good job in restraining your behavior, am I right…?"

Natsuki didn't answer anything as she lowered her blushing face, earning another loud laugh from the other two occupants in that office.

"Okay… Enough with this. Natsuki! We have something to tell you…" Midori cleared her throat, quickly brought the room into silence again.

Natsuki clamped her mouth tightly as she waited for Midori to continue. She tilted her head to look at Mashiro's solemn face then she looked at Midori again. _Whoa… I'm sure this thing is damn serious… I never see Midori looks so stern like this…_

Midori inhaled a deep breath, scratching her head frantically. "I don't know how to put this… um…"

"Just say it, Midori… You're starting to irritate me now…" Natsuki folded her arms in annoyed manner as she glared at the older woman.

Midori took a quick glance to Mashiro and the lavender haired woman just nodded curtly. Midori slowly turned to face Natsuki again.

"Natsuki… You're going to die tonight…"

---

Shizuru stared out her window as her thought wandered aimlessly. _I wonder what's happened to Natsuki… She never talks to me like that before…_

She glanced at her wrist watch, _4.45 pm already… Maybe I should go to the park while waiting for Marguerite-san to come…_

She let out a heavy sigh as she got off her bed.

---

Natsuki blinked blankly at first, and then slowly her brows creased. "Okay… I know it's early but are you drunk, Midori…? Why all of the sudden you said that I'm going to die tonight!?"

Midori sighed and she tilted her head, looking at the lavender haired woman from across the table pleadingly. Mashiro just smiled.

"You think I'm joking with you…? I got other things I could make a joke with rather than telling someone that she's going to die, dammit!" Midori barked angrily to the younger girl.

"But… It is totally ridiculous!!" Natsuki shouted.

"Higurashi-san had a dream about you, Kuga-san…" Mashiro cut in, and the other two women quickly turned to face her.

"A-Akane-san…?" Natsuki had her jaw dropped. Mashiro and Midori nodded.

"You know what Akane-san's ability, right…? She had this dream last night and earlier this morning, she came here to ask me to help her regain that dream since she totally forgotten about it… I helped her to recover…" Mashiro took a deep breath as she stared deeply into confused pair of emerald eyes before her.

"Wait, Mashiro-sama… If Akane-san already recovered the dream, don't you think she might tell this to other students…?" Midori twitched her brows in worry.

Mashiro simply smiled as she shook her head. "Don't worry about that, Midori-sensei… I already erased that dream out of her memory… She won't remember a single thing about it. Besides, if she did remember, don't you think the entire school would go into riot right now…?"

Both Natsuki and Midori nodded their head in agreement. "Yeah… You got a point there…" Midori grinned.

"Anyway… You said you erased Akane's memory about that dream… That means you have it with you, right…? Mashiro-sama…?" Natsuki leaned her arms on the table, studying Mashiro's calm face intently.

Mashiro paused for a moment, "Yes. I have…" she replied hesitantly.

"Let me see it…" Natsuki said as she walked over to stand right beside the lavender haired woman.

"Oi, Natsuki… Are you sure!?" Midori quickly stood up. Her face was contorted in worry.

"I'm sure… Besides, maybe I could figure out something when I see what happened in that dream… Maybe we could avoid it…" Natsuki smiled reassuringly and she turned to face Mashiro again, "Mashiro-sama… Please let me see that dream…"

Mashiro exhaled a heavy breath and she slowly smiled, "Very well, Kuga-san… I'll let you see it… Please sit in front of me…"

Natsuki quickly bent down on her knees, facing the lavender haired woman. Mashiro reached up her hands and she placed them on both sides of Natsuki's face.

"Close your eyes and calm down…" Mashiro spoke and Natsuki shut her eyes tightly. Midori just watched as silence slowly engulfed the atmosphere around them. After a few seconds, she could notice sweats slowly formed on Natsuki's forehead and sometimes, that girl would contorted her face and winced like she was in pain.

Mashiro opened her eyes and she slowly pulled away her hands. "Kuga-san… Are you okay…?" she asked, patting Natsuki's sweating face.

Natsuki was breathing hard as she already sweating from head to toe. "T-that is so real…" she spoke breathlessly. "I-I will burn to death…?"

"Calm down, Natsuki… It's only a precognitive dream… We can still work on something to avoid that..." Midori walked to stand beside the younger girl and she held Natsuki's shoulders comfortingly.

"B-but… If it was Akane-san who dreamt about that, it would come true sooner or later, Midori…" Natsuki started to panic.

"I said, calm down… Sure we can figure out a solution for you…" she patted the girl's head.

Natsuki slowly took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Yeah… We can figure out something…"

"Relax… Okay? Anyway, did you recognize that place in that dream…?" Midori asked, and she earned a surprised look from the younger girl.

"Now you said it… Wasn't it the place where we picked that Marguerite girl…?" Natsuki asked back and Midori nodded in anticipation.

"I'm going to dispatch a team tonight… We're going to investigate that place all over again…" Midori smiled. Mashiro also nodded her head in confirmation.

"Can I go along with you…?" Natsuki asked as she looked at both women back and forth.

"I don't think so, Natsuki… It might be dangerous for you…" Midori scratched her cheek.

"But if I'm not there, how are we going to find the answer for that dream…?" Natsuki frowned slightly.

"We'll keep you safe here, Kuga-san… I prefer you're not going anywhere tonight…" Mashiro said with a stern voice.

Natsuki gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists tightly. "You think I'm going to sit here doing nothing while knowing that I'm going to be dead soon…? No way! I'm going!!"

Midori and Mashiro exchanged surprised look and Midori sighed. "Okay! Okay! I'll take you together with me… That means I need to take Mai-chan too…"

Natsuki raised her brows. "Mai…? What for…?"

"Mai-chan is immune to any kind of fire or radiation, Natsuki… I'll have her to protect you… And I'll bring Mikoto-chan too… In case we're stuck, she can take us back here while Mai-chan can always fly…" Midori grinned widely.

"Nice!" Natsuki chuckled.

Mashiro also smiled. "Please keep this to yourself, Kuga-san… Don't tell anyone about this yet… Not even Tokiha-san or Minagi-san…"

"But they'll come along with us… How are we going to keep this from them…?" Natsuki shot a questioning look to the director.

Midori laughed as she patted on Natsuki's shoulder again. "Just leave that to me, okay…? You just need to prepare yourself before we depart to that place…"

"Yeah… Okay!" Natsuki replied.

"I'll inform Mai and Mikoto-chan later… Meet me at the basement at 6…"

---

They had started with few explanations on basic movements and they were going to perform a simple sparring match afterwards.

Shizuru slowly put on her gloves as she was being watched by a certain teal haired girl in front of her.

"Why are you putting on those gloves, Fujino-san…?" Tomoe asked curiously. Shizuru just smiled as she put another glove on her left hand.

"Just a precaution, Marguerite-san… I don't want to harm you…" she said nonchalantly.

Tomoe blinked in confusion. _Come to think about it, I didn't know what kind of power she has yet…_

"Anyway, what kind of power you have, Fujino-san…?" she asked with a bright smile.

"You don't want to know about it, Marguerite-san…" Shizuru chuckled, clapping her hands together.

_Of course I want to know everything about you, Shizuru-san… _"I don't mind…" she retorted with an excited face.

Shizuru simply arched one brow and she giggled. "Okay… Let me show you then…" she said while pulling off her right glove as she walked closer to the younger girl.

Tomoe was frozen on her feet when Shizuru brought her bare palm up and touched her face. _W-wh-what!? What is she doing!? Oh my god!_

Shizuru could feel a mild surge of electricity running through her fingertips and all over her body when she touched Tomoe's skin. _I think my ability to control my death touch is getting better… She's totally fine when I touch her… And I guess I've just absorbed her power…_

After a few seconds, Shizuru pulled her hand away, leaving the teal haired girl blushing heavily. "Are you okay, Marguerite-san…?"

Tomoe was dazed, staring intensely with unblinking eyes into Shizuru's depth of crimson. "Y-yes, Fujino-san…" and she quickly lowered her head.

"B-but nothing happen…" she spoke when she noticed nothing had change on her.

"You'll know it soon…" Shizuru smiled and she slowly closed her eyes. _Focus on the power that I want to use… _

Suddenly, Tomoe could feel her head started to ache. "A-ah!" she quickly clutched her head when a sharp, buzzing sound echoed inside her brain.

"That is my power…" Shizuru exhaled and Tomoe felt the pain slowly dissipated.

Tomoe widened her eyes in pure shock, "B-but that was~"

"Your power? Yes. I absorbed it…" she smiled, putting her glove back on. Tomoe frowned slightly to the unexpected revelation.

"Y-you absorbed it?" she asked back, a little unconvinced with Shizuru's statement. Shizuru nodded, taking a few steps back from the younger girl.

"And I also have a death touch… But I managed to control it after a few training with Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled widely after her spoke the name of her beloved one.

Tomoe could notice how Shizuru's face changed when Natsuki's name was mentioned. _Damn it… That girl…_

"Anyway, shall we start now, Marguerite-san…?" Shizuru brought up her arms into defensive stance. Tomoe quickly shook the thought out her brain and she nodded.

"Yes, Fujino-san…"

---

She tilted down her head, the small gap under Shizuru's door was dark. _Where is she going…?_

"Oi!! What are you doing?" a sudden bark almost made her jump on her feet. She quickly turned around and she saw a certain blonde haired girl stood a few feet away, glaring at her with a questioning look.

_Damn… Just Suzushiro… _"Nothing… Anyway, did you see Shizuru…?" Natsuki rubbed her neck sheepishly.

Haruka just twitched her brows as she moved towards her door. "No… I just got back from my Prefect Meeting… Last time I saw her, she was doing her homework…"

Natsuki blinked and she quickly nodded. "O-oh… Okay… but if she got back, could you please tell her that I'm going out the town with Midori…? There's something she asked me to help her with…"

Haruka paused for a moment and she nodded curtly. "Yeah, sure… I'll tell her that later…"

Natsuki curved a small smile to the older girl. "Thanks, Suzushiro… I'll be going now…" she waved her hand slightly and she walked away.

Haruka just watched the departing figure with arched brows. _Thanks? She never says thanks to me before… I think something is off with that girl..._

_---_

Shizuru peered at her wrist watch as she panted slightly. _Ara… It's already 6.15…? Maybe Natsuki already back to her room… I should ask her to have a dinner with me…_

"Marguerite-san… I think we should call it a day… It's getting dark now…" she took a deep breath as she slowly took off her gloves. Tomoe lowered her arms and she nodded.

"Yes, Fujino-san… Can we do this again sometimes…?" she smiled.

Shizuru chuckled and she smiled reassuringly. "Of course… I'll see you again next class, Marguerite-san…" without wasting more time, Shizuru walked towards the dormitory.

"W-wait, Fujino-san~" Tomoe's voice couldn't reach the older girl since Shizuru was already far from her.

_I thought I'm going to have a dinner with her…_

_---_

She walked hastily towards Natsuki's room. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the room was dark. _Is she sleeping…? _She was about to reach up to knock,

"Oh, hey… Shizuru-san!" a sudden voice called her from behind. A certain short haired girl and a red head were standing behind her.

"Ara… Chie-san! Nao-san… Did you see Natsuki…?" Shizuru asked with a slight worry in her voice. Nao and Chie turned to look at each other with a confuse expression.

"We're about to ask you the same thing… She said she want to ask you to help her with her homework earlier this afternoon…" Chie frowned slightly.

Shizuru furrowed her brows, "Homework…? She never comes to me to ask about homework…"

"She went out the town to help Midori with something… She asked me to tell you before she left earlier…" Haruka suddenly appeared at her doorway, yawning widely. The other three girls quickly spun around to look at the blonde.

"Out the town…? With Midori…? What are they going to do out there at the time like this!?" Chie twitched her brows in disbelief.

Nao gasped loudly, "Oh my god… Now you said it, I think I didn't see Mai and Mikoto around either… Are they out for karaoke without telling us!?" and it was Chie's turn to gasp.

"Oh… I'm so going to kick their asses if they went to karaoke without us!" Chie punched her palm in angry manner. Haruka just sighed.

Shizuru stared blankly at the cement floor underneath her feet. She didn't know why but her heart couldn't stop pounding wildly inside her chest.

_I got a bad feeling about this…_

_---_

They glanced around the pitch black area in front of them.

"So… this is the place you guys went to get that Marguerite last time, ne? Duran-san…?" Mai looked around the abandoned nuclear plant with the night vision mode. Natsuki just nodded her head as she also looked around the huge building. _Nothing suspicious… I wonder if Akane's dream is going to happen… _Her heart started to pound rapidly.

"It looks creepy…" Mikoto hugged her sword tightly. Midori just laughed, patting Mikoto's spiky hair.

"Hey, don't tell me you're scared, Nekogami-sama…" she chuckled. Mikoto let out a soft grunt as she hugged her sword tighter.

"Let's go…" Natsuki slowly walked towards the building, followed with her other teammates behind her.

"Where's the place you fought with this fat mutant, Duran…?" Midori asked as they walked along the pitch-black, empty corridor.

"At the eastern wing…" she replied but suddenly she halted her steps. She sniffed slightly and her brows twitched in the speed of lightning.

"…someone's here…" she muttered faintly. The others quickly prepared themselves into fighting stance as they glanced around the area with awareness.

"How close is that person…? I didn't see anyone through this night vision…" Midori asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure… She could be close or far from us… I can't tell…" Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus her senses.

Suddenly,

_BANG!!_

Mikoto was thrown to the closest wall. Both Natsuki and Midori turned around abruptly and they saw smoke already gathered around the spot where Mikoto fell.

"Argh!!" Mikoto grunted loudly when her back hit the floor violently.

"Mikoto!!" Natsuki quickly ran to the girl but she instantly backed away when another swing of fist was directed to her. Her claws extracted automatically and she brought her arms up to block the second blow from the attacker.

"Mai!?" Natsuki blurted out in shock when she saw it was Mai who was attacking her.

Mai didn't reply a word but instead she swung her right leg to Natsuki's face. Luckily Natsuki managed to tilt her head and the attack just swept her mask off her face. Natsuki's mask dropped on the floor.

Natsuki quickly made a few back-flips, distancing herself from the orange haired girl. "W-what is going on with you, Mai!? Why did you attack me and Mikoto!?"

Midori twitched her brows when she saw Mai just remained quiet and immobilized on her spot. Mikoto slowly got up from the floor, rubbing her sore head.

"Mai…?" she called but she received no response. Mikoto twitched her brows as she watched the older girl stood there in silence. She held her sword tightly and she quickly vanished.

Mikoto reappeared between Natsuki and Midori as she raised her sword high, pointing at Mai. "She's not Mai…"

Both Midori and Natsuki turned to face the smaller girl in the same time. "What?"

"That's not Mai!" Mikoto repeated, wielding her sword firmly. Natsuki couldn't believe what the younger girl had told her and she turned to look at Mai again.

Slowly, Mai lifted her right arm and she combusted a flame around her right fist, brightened the whole area with orange glow. She also raised her other hand to take off her mask.

Under the bright glow from Mai's flame, their eyes widened at the sight of Mai's dark eyes. Her eyes were totally pitch-black, not like her usual violet ones. Even the white area also black, making Mai's face a bit eerie to look at.

They were totally speechless when they saw Mai's eyes. "W-what is going on…?" Natsuki swallowed nervously.

Midori's jaw was dropped in shock. "I-I also don't know…"

They quickly brought up their arms into fighting stance when they saw Mai pulled back her right fist. Suddenly, the flame around Mai's right fist intensified into larger size. A wicked smile appeared on Mai's lips.

They backed away a few steps. "S-shit! She's possessed by someone!!" Midori hastily took a few steps backwards.

"Possessed!? By who?" Natsuki asked in shock.

Mai swung her right arm, discharging the huge orange flame towards them.

"Talk later!! RUN NOW!!"

---

"Oi, Fujino… You don't want to have your dinner…?" Haruka stood at the doorway, looking at the brunette haired girl who was lying on the bed.

"It's okay, Suzushiro-san… I'm not hungry anyway…" Shizuru replied curtly without looking at the other girl.

Haruka sighed heavily and she stomped towards Shizuru's bed. "You better get up now or I'll drag you to the dining hall by myself… I don't want that Kuga blame me if you gotten sick for not having a meal tonight…"

_Ara… Suzushiro-san is right… Natsuki might get angry with me if I skipped a meal… _Shizuru chuckled and she slowly got up from her bed.

"Okay, Suzushiro-san… I don't want Natsuki get angry with me either…" she reached for her jacket and she put it on.

"Good! Let's go now…"

---

The whole area was brightened with numerous fireballs that being thrown all over the place. They stormed out the building with difficulties since Mai was chasing them while triggering few huge flames towards them.

"Dammit, Mai! Wake up already!!" Natsuki yelled as she dodged the fireball that was directed to her. Mikoto simply vanished herself to avoid Mai's attack while Midori froze the flames in the mid-air with her stop-time ability.

"She's not going to wake up unless we find the person who caused this stupid possessing thing!!" Midori shouted as she ducked her head from Mai's fire.

Natsuki pivoted her body so she could face the orange haired girl. "Midori! Stop Mai now!" she yelled.

Midori was about to hold her hand up to Mai but a fireball was flying towards her in rocketing speed. Luckily enough, Midori used her time-control power onto herself so she could hasten her speed to dodge the fireball. But the flame caught her left arm and it burnt the flesh in within seconds.

"Argh!!" Midori groaned in pain as she clutched her burnt arm. Natsuki quickly caught Midori from falling to the ground.

"Oi! Get hold of yourself, Midori!!" Natsuki grabbed the older woman close. Midori whimpered in pain as her hand clutched tightly on her wounded arm. Natsuki studied the wound and it was burnt pretty severe.

_God! What I should do now… Mikoto!! Yeah! She could teleport Midori back to campus… _"Mikoto!!" she glanced around to look for a certain spiky haired girl but Mikoto wasn't around.

After a quick search, she spotted a black smoke appeared right behind Mai. Mikoto emerged from the smoke and she instantly locked the older girl with her arms and legs wrapping around Mai's body

"Mikoto!!" Natsuki slowly put down Midori's weak body on the ground as she dashed towards the other two girls.

"Mai! Stop attacking your friends!" Mikoto yelled to the older girl. Mai flinched slightly after she heard those words from Mikoto. Her eyes shifted its color and it returned into her original violet ones.

Natsuki could see Mai started to relax as she lowered her arms and the flame on her right hand slowly disappeared. "Mai…"

Only in few seconds, Mai stiffened and her eyes darkened again. A wicked smile slowly crept on her face as she clenched both her fists tightly.

Mikoto who thought Mai was already awake, didn't realize that the older girl already being possessed again.

Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw Mai's body started to glow in intense orange beam. _Don't tell me… _Her heart started to pound wildly inside her chest again. _S-shit!! She's going to do 'that'!!_

"MIKOTO!! GET AWAY FROM MAI!!" she yelled. Mikoto widened her eyes when she heard Natsuki yelled at her and she could feel blazing heat slowly emitted from Mai's body. _Oh no…_

Mai's triggered full body combustion and Mikoto merely escaped as she vanished into black smoke when flame started to flicker around Mai's body.

Mikoto reappeared beside Natsuki, with her body was scorched with second degree burn. Her trench coat was completely burned to a crisp.

"Mikoto!!" Natsuki quickly grabbed Mikoto's body when the girl fell on her knees. "Oi! Mikoto!!"

"N-Natsuki…" Mikoto whimpered as she sometimes winced in pain when Natsuki accidently touched her wound.

"C-could you teleport back to campus with Midori…? There's nothing we can do right now… Take Midori back and ask for help…" Natsuki held Mikoto's head tenderly.

"Y-yeah… I could manage…" Mikoto nodded her head weakly and she reached for Midori. Natsuki slowly stood up as she turned facing the orange haired girl who slowly putting off the flame around her body. Natsuki frowned slightly when she saw Mai gave her a wide, wicked grin. _Damn it, Mai…_

"Midori… Let's go!" Mikoto hugged Midori's waist tightly despite the pain she had to endure when Midori's body made contact with her wound.

"N-Natsuki… what are you doing!? Come with us!" Midori spoke with ragged breath.

Natsuki just smiled as she looked down at Midori. "I won't leave her alone here…"

Midori widened her eyes when she heard it. Her head made a quick recall on the dream that Mashiro showed to her earlier that afternoon. _Don't tell me the person who killed Natsuki in that dream is…_

"NATSUKI!! NO!!" but she and Mikoto already vanished into the thin air, leaving a thick black smoke on the ground.

---

Mashiro snapped her eyes opened. _Oh my god… This is really happening… _and she quickly pressed the button on her wheelchair to move out her room. Fumi who was about to walk into the room with a tray of food for Mashiro was stunned when she saw Mashiro had this panic expression on her face.

"Mashiro-sama…?"

"Fumi-san! We got emergency!!"

---

The dining hall was loud and noisy with students chattering while having their dinner.

"Damn it… They're still not coming back from town, eh? Geez! I'm sure they're having fun with karaoke while we're stuck here with such a boring night…" Nao grumbled as she spun the tray in her hands. Chie just laughed as she moved forward along the line to get her food from the counter.

"KYAAA~" a loud shriek came from outside the dining hall. All eyes instantly turned to look at the doorway.

"What is going on!?" Nao dropped her tray and she quickly dashed towards the exit. Chie also didn't wait long as she put away her tray and she ran, trailing Nao from behind.

Shizuru who sat a few feet away from the door also stood up when she saw Nao and Chie ran towards the door. She quickly walked to follow those two.

"What happened, Fujino…?" Haruka hastily jogged to follow the brunette.

"M-Mikoto-chan! Midori-sensei!!" Arika kneeled down as she tried to reach for two immobilized bodies on the corridor's floor.

Nao and Chie had their eyes bulged out its sockets when they saw Mikoto and Midori's wounded body. "Mikoto! Midori!!"

Other students already gathered around when they heard such distress yell and they gasped in shock when they saw Mikoto and Midori sprawled on the floor, barely breathing. Some of them started to panic, especially the younger students.

"Someone call Youko-sensei now!! And others please step back! Give some space here!!" Haruka quickly stepped forward, trying to keep the situation under control.

"I'll go!" Aoi suddenly yelled and she ran through the wall to the direction where the infirmary was located.

"Oh my god… Mikoto… What is going on…?" Nao kneeled beside the barely conscious girl. Her brows twitched at the sight of Mikoto's burn wound.

"M-Mai… S-she… N-Natsuki…" Mikoto muttered with difficulties as she winced in pain.

Shizuru's eyes were widened in pure shock when she heard Natsuki's name was being mentioned. "W-what happened to Natsuki!?"

"Calm down, Fujino-san…" a soft voice broke the commotion and Mashiro appeared from the crowd with Fumi behind her.

Mashiro narrowed her eyes to the two of weak bodies on the floor as her brain slowly deciphered everything inside Midori and Mikoto's head. Her face slowly contorted in panic. _Tokiha-san is possessed!? That means in that dream… _"I-I never thought it would be Tokiha-san…" she muttered faintly.

"What!? What is going on with Mai!? What are you talking about!?" Nao kneeled in front of Mashiro as she gripped on the armrests tightly.

"P-Please… Someone save them… They're at the nuclear plant we went the other day, N-Nao…" Midori spoke weakly as she clutched on her severely burnt arm.

Nao, Chie and Shizuru turned to face each other as their eyes widened. _That abandoned nuclear plant? What are they doing there!?_

Tomoe who was in the crowd also could hear the conversation. _It seems like that damn Kuga is in danger… _Her lips sneakily curved into sly smile.

Shizuru could feel her heart started to pound rapidly again. _N-Natsuki is in danger… _Her fists clenched and she quickly kneeled beside Arika who was already crying. "Arika-san… You have the ability to move and fly in the speed of light, right…?" she muttered softly to the younger girl.

Arika seemed startled for awhile and she nodded. "Y-yeah, Shizuru-san… Why…?"

Shizuru smiled apologetically as she took off the glove on her right hand. "I'm sorry but I need to borrow your power right now…" and she grasped Arika's bare left arm tightly.

Shizuru stiffened slightly when a surge of electricity ran through her body as her skin met Arika's. After a few seconds, she quickly let go of the younger girl's arm and she dashed out the corridor.

Mashiro quickly noticed Shizuru's intention, "Fujino-san! What are you doing!?" she yelled.

Shizuru just smiled as she looked at the director. "I'm sorry, Mashiro-sama… But I can't just stay around doing nothing while Natsuki is in danger…"

Within a blink of an eye, Shizuru was already flying to the direction of the abandoned nuclear plant with a speed of light.

Mashiro gritted her teeth as she banged on her armrest. "Arika!! Take me to that place! Follow Fujino-san!!" she yelled to the younger girl.

Arika blinked in surprise at first and she quickly nodded her head. "Yes! Mashiro-sama!" she kneeled in front of Mashiro and she let the lavender haired woman piggy-backed her.

"Fumi-san! Take care of the rest while I'm gone!" Mashiro looked at the pink-haired lady and Fumi simply nodded her head.

In a split second, Mashiro and Arika disappeared from their sight.

---

She was panting heavily. Some parts of her clothes were already burnt to ashes, revealing her bare arms and shoulders. _D-damn it… This is the first time I ever fight with her seriously…_

Her left cheek was burned slightly but it was slowly healed, same goes with other few burn wounds on her arms too.

Mai descended to the ground while her left hand triggered another intense orange flame. Natsuki breathed calmly as her claws slowly extracted within her knuckles.

"TOKIHA MAI!! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!" she yelled thunderously.

Mai stiffened as she halted from her advance towards Natsuki. Her flame slowly disappeared from her hand.

Natsuki noticed that her words reached Mai. She slowly took a step forward. "It's me, Mai… Natsuki! Please wake up!"

Mai's black eyes slowly changed into her violet ones and she blinked. "N-Natsuki…?" the first word that came out her mouth as she tilted her head up to meet with the girl in front of her.

"Yeah! It's me, your damn friend Natsuki…" she quickly walked to the orange haired girl and she pulled her into an embrace. "…calm down, Mai… Don't let your mind being controlled again…"

"I-I what…? W-what did I do…?" Mai asked in confusion as she tilted her head to look at the girl in front of her. Natsuki's clothing was partly burned and there were few burn scars on her arms that slowly healed by itself.

Mai gasped in panic. "D-did I…"

"Shhh… It's okay… You're controlled by other people… Don't worry about that…" Natsuki chuckled. Mai already cried as she brought her hands to cup her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry…" she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder and she cried again.

"It's okay… It's over now… Let's go find that jackass that turned you into a crazy flame bitch…" Natsuki laughed again. Suddenly, she felt Mai stiffened in her arms.

"Run, Natsuki…"

Her eyes widened when she heard it and she pulled her head back slightly to look at Mai's eyes. She was completely speechless when she saw Mai's violet eyes slowly darkened into pitch-black.

"RUN!!" Mai harshly pushed the navy haired girl away and she clutched her head tightly. Natsuki took a few steps backwards as she watched Mai struggled to fight the darkness that slowly consuming her consciousness.

After a few minutes, Mai slowly relaxed as her arms went limply on her sides. Natsuki took a deep breath as she moved a step closer. "Mai…?" but she quickly halted her steps when she saw Mai's body started to glow again. Not with the previous orange glow but something much intense, more like crimson.

_T-that glow… Don't tell me… That's her most powerful flame!! _"Mai!! Stop it!!" Natsuki yelled. She could see how Mai smiled at her with her eyes that darkened with evil. _I-I'm dead… _

And the dream Mashiro showed her earlier quickly displayed inside her brain. _T-that dream… Does this mean that Mai was the one who killed me in…? _

Mai slowly hovered from the ground as the glow around her intensified. A smile crept across her face again and she clenched her fists tightly.

"GRAHH!!"

A loud scream echoed and Natsuki just watched waves of crimson flames moving towards her in rocketing speed. The heat was unbearable and she could feel her skin started to char.

Her eyes slowly closed. _Shizuru…_

Suddenly, she could feel her body was being snatched and quickly embraced by two pair of cold, metallic arms. _What the…?_

She opened her eyes when she felt a wet trickle on her face. A pair of glossy silver eyes stared back into hers as tears slowly trailed down the metallic face.

She quickly recognized that face. "S-Shizuru…?"

Shizuru chuckled lightly between her sobs. "I thought I'm going to lose you, Natsuki…" she pulled the younger girl into her embrace again as she slowly shifted into her original form.

Natsuki was still stunned with everything that happened. What more surprising to her that they were hovering in the mid-air. "Since when you have the ability to fly, Shizuru…?"

"Ara… It was Arika-san's ability, Natsuki… I borrow it from her…" she chuckled again.

Natsuki smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru. "Oh my god… I thought I won't be able to see you again, Shizuru…"

Shizuru didn't reply anything, instead pulling the younger girl closer as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Natsuki peered down to look at the ground 100 feet below her and she saw crimson flames engulfing the entire area. She also could spot Mai floated above the waves of flames, staring at her and Shizuru with her dark eyes.

Mai slowly lifted her arm, pointing up at them and crimson glow started to appear on her palm. _Shit!! She's still possessed!!_

"Tokiha-san! Stop this at once!!" Mashiro suddenly appeared with Arika as she clung on the girl's neck tightly.

"Mai-san!!" Arika called the older girl but Mai paid no heed as she pointed her other palm to them.

Mashiro twitched her brows when she received no reply from the orange haired girl. _This is so bad… I got to find the mastermind behind this… _She slowly closed her eyes, letting her brain do a quick scan to trace the presence of any other mutant around the area.

"Find anyone, Mashiro-sama…?" Arika whispered softly as she also glanced around the area. Mashiro sighed heavily as she shook her head. _Damn it… It seems that person who possessed Mai-san also has the power to hide from my tracking ability…_

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She glanced down to look at Mai again. "She gave me no choice…" she muttered softly.

Arika twitched her brows slightly as she watched Mashiro narrowed her eyes to Mai.

"_SLEEP NOW!!_"

And like being hit by a lightning, Mai flinched as her body jerked backwards slightly. She almost fell to the wave of flames beneath her but Mashiro quickly held up her hand to stop the girl and Mai was hovered in the mid-air, completely unconscious.

Natsuki exhaled a relief sigh when she saw Mai went unconscious as Mashiro slowly tilted her hand and Mai's immobilized body went to follow Mashiro's hand movement.

"Let's go back to the campus now…" Mashiro smiled to the other girls. Natsuki and Shizuru quickly nodded their head. Within second, Mashiro, Mai and Arika disappeared and they already flew towards the campus in the speed of light.

"We should get back now, Natsuki… Everybody is worried about you…" Shizuru smiled to the younger girl in her arms. Natsuki just grinned and she nodded. She slowly moved to Shizuru's back and she hugged the older girl from behind.

"Now I'm the one who piggy-backing you, Shizuru…" Natsuki laughed and Shizuru just chuckled to the statement.

"Ara… Since Natsuki let me did the same when we secretly went out that night… I'm just returning the favor…"

"Yeah right…" she snorted and Shizuru laughed, louder this time.

They flew in the fair speed, holding each other close.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes, Natsuki…?"

"Thanks for saving me just now…"

A long pause. "I will always protect you, no matter what happens… Natsuki." she replied and she received a soft kiss on her cheek afterwards. Shizuru blushed almost instantly.

Natsuki laughed as she rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder and they flew back to campus.

_It did happen just like in the dream but never thought in the ending, it was Shizuru who would come to save me…_

_

* * *

_

**Gosh! I'm stuck with my goddamn thesis and assignment that needed to be done and I'm sorry for being so late in submitting this chapter. T_T**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review anyone…? Thanks again! ^_^**


End file.
